moon's face, Cat's grace, and an ocean Misplaced
by Jalein
Summary: this is an ongoing fan fic that will span many chapters. It starts out in a "what if" scenario of what could of happened after a certain incident in book 3. Forewarning, this is mostly a Ty Lee and Sokka fic. You been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moons face, Cats grace, and an Ocean misplace **_

_**Chapter one**_

_Lying in his cell, the only thing he could think of was how did he end up here? The last thing Sokka could remember was vague and blurry, bordering on the side of insane. Twisting and turning around with iron shackles on his wrists and legs, he noted the walls were cold stone with thick iron bars intersecting halfway through the room with a door on the other side to prevent any form of escape. The walls dripped and dribbled with water, making him wish every so often that his sister Katara was here so she could make with the water bending and get him out of here._

_Unfortunately, no such rescue was forth coming…_

_Keeping himself busy trying to think of a way out of the situation quickly turning to how badly he wished he had even a scrap of food, Sokka fell over onto the and sighed deeply, wondering if he was ever going to see daylight again as a large metal door slid open making a terrible grating sound that threatened to break his ear drums. Entering was a sight of a woman he wished nothing more than to see dead at the end of a sword or some other unpleasant means of death._

_Azula, the princess to the fire nation._

_"I hope you find your accommodations comforting. We will soon be transferring you to the public executions block where you will be burned alive for attempting to overthrow the fire nation" she spoke, teasing him with her words._

"_Oh, it's fine. Don't suppose you all just forgot to bring supper for me and are making a nice big lunch to compensate?" he spoke sarcastically, knowing it would be better to be strong right now then show her weakness, that's what she wanted after all._

"_You would be so lucky. Actually were going to execute by the end of the night, your transfer over is just a formality that needs to be taken care of, so I'm afraid food just isn't given to worthless prisoners who are about to die anyway" she said turning around, leaving him back to face her back. She stopped as if she just remembered something, turning around with a sly smile across her face._

"_Oh, for the record, your girlfriend in the tower over found out about your capture. She begged and pleaded with me to spare your life, saying she would gladly take your place to preserve you" She said, Words hitting Sokka as if he were struck with a blast of her lightning. Lunging forward, still in his shackles and unable to do anything, he struck the bars in angry defiance, unable to hear what she would dare due to his lover, Suki._

"_I swear if you touch one hair on her head I will-"he started when Azula bluntly cut him off._

"_You will rattle against your cage like a chained beast and die like the peasant you are, your corpse to be showed to the public so the whole world will get to see what happens when you cross the strongest nation in the world. Now, I no longer have time for pieces of trash such as yourself, I have other matters to attend to" she spoke, turning away and leaving, closing the door and leaving Sokka to vent his rage in his private cell alone, broken, and defeated. If he had only held onto Aappa tighter he wouldn't have fallen off from their escape after the invasion failed, if he had swam against the currents toward a safe shore he wouldn't have been discovered floating in the water, if he had not allowed himself to be picked up by the fire nation patrol boats none of this would have happened. Now he was stuck, alone and with no hope, the only thing giving him comfort was the small window that let the moon shine in. _

_Yue…_

_He couldn't help but think back to his brief time spent with Yue, how they were so cruelly torn apart, how he lives on, worlds apart from her now, as he tried to keep the pieces of his shattered life from blowing in the wind. Everything seemed hopeless to him now as he did nothing but fall asleep._

_*************_

_She knew that time was short, and she wouldn't be able to keep her presence hidden for long. Something deep inside her even told her this was wrong to betray Azula and Mai like this, but Ty Lee couldn't help how she felt. _

_This was love…_

_As she traipsed through the rafters over the guards heads, completely unseen and unable to be detected with the agility of a feline, Ty Lee made her way to where the boy she had so grown fond of was being held prisoner. As she quietly infiltrated further and further in, she got to the point over the lone watchman's head, his deep yawn showing how tired he really was as the keys to the inner cells lay dangling from his belt. Smiling to herself, she used her feet to hook onto the wooden beam she used for support to lower herself ever so cautiously to where she was just a few inches from his head with the guard still oblivious to his surroundings. With a quick and silent jab of her hands into several point in his neck and veins, the guard passed out, unable to wake up for at least a couple of hours. Using his head to balance, she placed her palms on his helmet and tumbled safely to the floor and easily took off the keys from the belt loop and continued with a sly "thank you" before unlocking the door._

_Pushing it open slowly, hoping not to make too much noise, she peeked in with a perky smile and saw the object of her hunt, the water tribe boy whom she fell in love with the moment she met him. He was waking up groggily from when the door slid open but upon seeing her, he fell back over as if in defeat._

"_Great, what do you want?" he asked looking straight up at the ceiling. Smiling, she slipped into the room and dangled the keys in her hands._

"_Hello there, would you like out of those nasty shackles?" she asked, noting with pleasure how his eyes seemed to follow the keys hungrily._

"_Alright, what do you want from me?" he asked, sitting upright. Smiling, she walked in and opened the door to his cell and walked in ever so silently._

"_Awwww, can't I just want to see your cute face?" she teased, holding the keys securely in her hand. He really was handsome with his tan skin, muscled body even if it was a tad scrawny, and beautiful hair that fell wonderfully down his face when it wasn't done up in a pony tail._

"_Will saying yes get me the keys?" he asked, a look of hopefulness in his eyes._

"_Sorry cutie, but I want something else too" she said, leaning forward so she was less than a few inches from his face. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue it was breathtaking. If her plan succeeded, she would be happier than anyone else ever to live._

"_What do you want?" he asked, leaning back ever so slightly blushing from the closeness. Giggling to herself, she stepped forward to be even closer than before, noses touching._

"_I want you to be my husband" she spoke, causing him to fall flat on his rear._

_"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" he asked, almost screaming it causing Ty Lee to look back cautiously in case someone heard him. Luckily no stray guards made their way to the sound of shock._

"_Yup, promise to marry me, and I will let you go" she said, holding the keys out in her hands for him to see._

"_But…but…how can you…why me…I can't…" he stumbled over words as the deep blush crossed all of his face. It was so cute that Ty Lee couldn't help but throw her arms around him warmly, pressing herself against him ever so suggestively._

"_You are so cute!! Come on, promise to marry me, and your free. That way you even get to go back to help the Avatar, and you have me on your side too! Won't that be wonderful?" she said, looking to him slyly, knowing she was his only hope of escape. For what felt like several minutes, the cute boy struggled deeply to come to another option, but eventually sighed before looking at her again._

"_I hope you realize I just traded one prison cell for another" he said as he reluctantly held out his shackles which she was oh so willing to remove for him._

"_Yes but this prison cell is cute and pink!" she said, causing his jaw to drop._

"_God what have I done??" he asked when the last shackles were removed and he stretched his arms to give himself a bit of movement to relieve the stiffness in his wrists._

"_And now to seal the deal" she said and throw herself into him, locking her lips firmly onto his, catching him off guard and shocking him even more before she finally withdrew._

"_You may kiss the bride!" she said, smiling cutely to him. He looked at her strangely before speaking._

"_Aren't you supposed to say that BEFORE you kiss?" he asked walking out the cell with her following closely._

"_Where's the fun in that?" she asked, considering herself now to be the luckiest girl in the world… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moon's face, Cat's grace, and an oceans misplace**_

_**Chapter two**_

_Things have officially gone from hopelessly lost to especially freaky in a matter of minutes. How could this girl he barely knew already marry him, even though they were enemies, polar opposites, and even different nations? _

_He had to admit she was cute though…._

_Now wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. Ty Lee was true to her word and released his shackles and even though he was going to have a hard time later on trying to free himself of this new prison warden with a bubbly attitude and adorable face, he had something far more important to do…_

_He had to save Suki…_

_"Ty, you mind if I call you Ty?" he asked, removing the sword from the guard at the entrance and giving it an experimental swing. It was adequate for his needs, but it was nothing compared to his own sword, it felt like replacing a part of his body with a hunk of steel._

"_Of course you can my little Sokky-Wokky" she said, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately._

…_ok, that had to stop._

"_Well Ty, I need to rescue a friend of mine first before we take off running. You mind if we-"he started when she nodded her head energetically. _

"_I already saved your friend and your sword. They are in my room so we have to hurry" she said, leaping into the rafters again and extending down a hand._

"_Wait Ty, I'm not as….what's the word I'm looking for? I'm not as…bendable as you" he said, looking around slyly for a moment, he saw the guard and quickly dragged him off into the cell and closed the door. He then removed his armor and donned it on his own person, amazed at how anyone could get used to the sweltering heat these suits of armor created. At last, he finally emerged and looked up to Ty Lee before giving a thumb up._

"_Awwww, now I can't see your face" she pouted from the rafter above his head._

"_And neither can the other guards. You could say I'm…incogHEATo?! Get it? Because of the heat this suit makes?" he said, drawing a giggle from Ty Lee._

"_That was terrible Sokky Wokky" she said, balancing herself and leaping ahead._

_Pride wounded and still thinking that the name was going to have to go, Sokka proceeded down the halls with a slow and forward pace. He had to use all his cunning to pull this off…_

_Oh yeah, this was the Sokka's time to shine…_

_*************_

_Ty Lee was as happy as could be. She had a husband who was cute, smart, a little off with the jokes maybe, but very funny still. Leaping from rafter to rafter, she watched over him as he walked through the halls past other guards, unseen like a snowflake amongst a rainstorm._

_She directed him to where he needed to go and after what felt like an eternity though could only have been a half hour, they finally reached their destination. Gracefully falling to the floor, Ty Lee opened the door and quickly brought him inside. It was a wonderful room Azula had specially prepared for her with lots of pink curtains, flowery bed sheets, and an abundant amount of stuffed animals._

_Poor Sokka must be hungrier then she thought, he looked so sick at that moment…_

_"Your sword is on the bed, and I have your friend in the closet. Made a lot of noise before I left" she said as he watched him slowly approach the door. He gingerly reached out his hands to the door knob, sweating profusely before finally opening the door…_

_To a flying lemur landing right on top of his head._

_For the longest moment Sokka didn't move an inch as the Lemur picked through his hair when he turned to face her._

"_What's Momo doing here?" he asked pointing to the flying Lemur on top of his head._

"_Azula caught him when she found you. She said I could keep him as long as I took care of him" she said, smiling widely for him showing off her perfect teeth._

"_What about Suki?" he asked. Of course Ty Lee knew who Suki was, it was the girl Azula always left to torture who always screamed out Sokka's name. She was always so jealous that she could be so close to Sokka, but now he was all hers and she didn't want to endanger what she worked for to get._

"_Who's Suki?" she asked shrugging her shoulders ever so innocently. Sokka slapped his hand against his forehead and dragged it down ever so slowly to have the process repeated by Momo on his forehead._

"_You're not helping Momo…alright, we need to go to the prison again to go rescue her" he said, grabbing his sword and just as he was about to open the door he jumped back as the door exploded with the thunder of a lightning bolt. Looking at the entranceway was Princess Azula followed by Mai and several guards, all their armor illuminated in the moonlight._

…_This was bad._

_*************_

_Sokka looked to Princess Azula with a look of pure hatred in his face. This was the woman who captured him and Suki and was going to execute them for fighting for the freedom of the world. Brandishing his sword toward the lightning using witch, he scowled so fiercely that the guards stepped back ever so slightly._

"_The next guard to think of retreating is going to be cooked alive in his armor. Do I make myself clear?" Princess Azula spoke, quite efficiently bringing her troops into line._

"_Ty Lee, I should have realized you would have betrayed me sooner or later. That bubbly personality of yours and flighty ways were always too uncontrollable for my tastes" she spoke so violently yet calmly that everyone in the room could feel the tension._

"_I'm sorry Azula, but this is love. I can't abandon my husband here to a painful burning death" she said, her faces smile fading away to a combat stance that Sokka knew quite well. Everyone in the room seemed to be in shock at her saying those words, especially Azula, but she quickly regained her composure and walked forward._

"_Well then I will be sure to send you and your groom to burn together" she said walking forward, Sokka not backing down._

_You cannot win…_

_A voice spoke to him that he remembered so well, the voice of his first love, Yue._

_You must retreat…leap from the window and I shall catch you…_

_Not sure if it was his own mind playing tricks on him or not, he turned to Ty Lee._

"_Ty, I'm being told by the spirit of my dead ex girl friend who became the moon to leap out the window. Should I listen?" he asked, causing her to smile again._

"_Well, It's better than staying here" she said, grabbing his hand and Momo and leaping straight out the window…_

_A window that overlooked a cliff into the ocean…_

_As he was screaming in fear knowing his death was imminent, he heard Ty Lee laughing as they were falling, not afraid to die or be consumed by the sea. Such a fearless girl she was, and such a waste he couldn't help but think. All his girlfriends seem to meet bad ends with him he noticed. _

_Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. A shimmering blue portal opened up from beneath them and enveloped them, surrounding them in a strange but familiar presence, a loving caring presence that surrounded them and lulled them into a deep slumber. _

_I can only send you through the waves and currents of life…to a destination forward…please forgive me for not being more helpful my love…_

"_It's ok Yue" was the last thing he spoke before falling unconscious, feeling his whole body being carried away on the waves and currents._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Sokka had the strangest sensation on floating, yet he felt no waves on him. His eyes were too heavy to open, his body too pressed down to move, his energy sapped of all use. His head was lying down against something soft and comforting, with a strange sense of familiarity to it. It was almost like lying on a cloud, a very wet cloud though…_

_Wait a minute, a wet cloud?_

_Forcing his obstinate eyes to open, he saw snow in every direction with an outcropping of igloos and homes that seemed vaguely familiar yet distinctly alien. A sudden movement on top of him forced him to look upon his chest. Lying on top of him was an extremely beautiful woman with her hair done in a long tail and ample curves and a rather full bosom he couldn't help but notice. The face though was something to truly terrify him though…_

_It was Ty Lee, somehow grown into an adult._

_Forcing his body up, she plopped into the snow next to him, still wearing her pink clothing that gave her freedom of movement, she began to stir, shivering quite uncontrollably. It was then that Sokka realized it too, he was freezing as well. Looking at Sokka, Ty Lee smiled her usual smile, though there was something strange about it, it now brought a warm blush to his cheeks seeing her face smile at him like that, though the warmth wasn't unpleasant, it felt strange that he would feel that way for her all of a sudden._

"_Sokka, you look so manly! How did you get so big?" she asked, her voice retaining that youthful spark of life that defined her yet somehow refined to an almost unbearable harmony that tugged at his heart._

_Stop it Sokka! Stop thinking about that!_

_"Ty, you're the one that's changed. Take a look at yourself" he said, almost shocked at the sudden strength and tone in his voice, almost unrecognizable even to him. Ty Lee spent all of five seconds looking over her new body before discovering how much her chest grew and leaped up and down ecstatically._

"_Sokka, look! I have breasts now! See?" she said, shoving her chest at his face, bringing the flush in his face to spread all over._

"_Yes, I see, now put those away. We have issues…very cold issues" he said, his shivering starting to get the better of him. The sudden weight on his head caused him to grab and pull down Momo from his head who still looked very much the same, but Sokka could only see a nice warm fur that coated Momo's skin. Before he could do anything, Ty Lee snatched Momo and put him promptly in her shirt, covering her breasts…lucky little lemur…_

_Stop thinking that Sokka!!_

"_Ah, that feels so much better! Don't want these to freeze off you know" she said, smiling so widely it almost covered her entire face._

"_Great, well I'm glad you're prioritizing what needs to stay warm. Now if you don't mind, maybe we should head to that village over that way" he said, a sudden realization coming to mind when he took another look, noticing the several ships at the harbor…_

_This was his village!_

_*************_

_Ty Lee followed Sokka through the snow for the half hour to get to the small outcropping of ice houses and cooking fires. The scent of roasting meat wafted on the air, and she couldn't help but notice that Sokka was almost drooling the closer they got to the scent. Poor thing must be starving; she would have to make him some delicious meals from now on since she was his wife…_

_Course she would have to learn to cook first…_

_As they got to the center of the village, an elderly woman was directing a group of young men to the construction of several of the ice homes, when she looked to Sokka and suddenly gasped loudly._

"_Sokka? Is that you my boy?" she said, barely giving him a moment before engulfing him in a great big hug._

"_It's me Gran Gran. It's good to see you again" he said, the old woman nearly crying with joy. Ty Lee could guess this must have been his grandmother from the way he was acting, so she stayed quiet till he was ready to introduce herself. After all, this was her grandmother now too._

_"Sokka, where have you been all this time? It's been five years! Your father and sister have been looking for you for so long they gave up hope" she asked, causing Sokka to drop his jaw in amazement. Before he could even say a word, the elderly woman noticed Ty Lee._

"_Who is this lovely young woman you brought home? And why is she wearing those clothes in this weather? Do you want her to freeze Sokka?" she said, swatting the back of Sokka's head, breaking his shock. With a courteous bow, Ty Lee did her best to make a good impression for the woman._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ty Lee and I am Sokka's fiancée" she said carefully, hoping not to offend the woman. Blinking a few times as if to dispel the image, the elderly woman took her in her arms, a rather warm feeling considering the amount of furs she was wrapped in._

"_I can hardly believe a beautiful young woman like you would want to marry Sokka. That doesn't matter though. He may be stubborn, clumsy, and too serious at times, but he's a good boy and I'm sure he will make you very happy. You have my blessing" she said, finally prompting Sokka to start talking again._

"_Gran Gran!! I'm not that bad! And what do you mean five years?! I've only been-" he tried to continue when he was swatted again._

"_Don't disrespect your elders. Now, let's get you two in some comfortable clothes and we will introduce you to his father and sister when they return from fishing and hunting" she said leading them away to one of the ice huts._

_What a wonderful person Ty Lee thought to herself…_

_************* _

_This was horrible…_

_As Sokka finished putting on the last of his parka, the rush and tingle of warmth returning to his numb limbs, he couldn't help but think in amazement to himself what he heard. He disappeared for five years? That's impossible, maybe a week or two at best, but he couldn't have been riding those waves for five years._

_Maybe it had something to do with what he heard from Yue…_

_Bursting in on him was Ty Lee, now wrapped in a snug fur Parka that fit her rather well._

"_What do you think? I wish there was pink though, I don't feel like me unless I'm wearing pink" she said, twirling around even in the cumbersome clothes._

"_Ty, there isn't an animal alive down here that has pink fur...it wouldn't last very long" he said, which she smiled to._

"_Of course not, cause I would club it and make a wonderful new coat with it" she said._

…_Why is he marrying her again??_

"_Oh, take a look at Princess Fluffykins" she said, setting down Momo who she had been holding in her hands. Covered in head to toe was a dolls parka that still none the less kept him warm, though he seemed very irritable at how he was so cramped and seemed to make several attempts at freedom._

"…_His name Is Momo…he's a boy" he said, not even sure where to start on what was wrong with her statement. Shrugging her shoulders innocently, she picked him back up._

"_Prince Fluffykins then" she said, causing Sokka to want to bang his head against the icy walls._

_From outside he heard voices that seemed very familiar, painfully familiar._

"_Gran Gran, what's so important that you have to bring me and dad in here before we can smoke the fish?" he heard from a feminine voice that belonged to a woman who just entered the ice home. For the briefest of moments, their eyes met, as if meeting each other for the first time in decades, then he knew who this grown woman who suddenly dropped several fish to the floor and threw her arms around him was._

"_Oh my god, Sokka. I missed you!" she said, starting to cry uncontrollably as all Sokka could do was return the embrace with love and affection. _

"_I missed you too Katara. I missed you too" he spoke as he held his dear sister close to him for what must have been the first time in years._

_He was finally home now._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Katara was at a loss for words at how happy she was. Her brother who she had though had been executed over five years ago by the fire nation returned to her, alive and well. It was so incredible, it was almost like a dream come true. She barely registered her father come inside the igloo and pick up the discarded fish that Katara had dropped to the floor, yet there were tears in his eyes as he was doing it, tears of happiness._

"_Welcome home Sokka" was all he said before Sokka freed up an arm to include him in the embrace whom he joined in and engulfed both of them in a great bear hug._

_It was only then did Katara notice the young women watching with a strange sense of interest in her eyes._

"_Sokka, who's that?" she asked, having the strangest feeling of seeing her somewhere before, the way her face seemed to be smiling constantly and happily. Upon bringing her up, Sokka suddenly became very demure and scratched his head as if thinking of a good way to say._

_This wasn't going to be good._

"_Well…you see…it's like this…" he started when the woman stepped forward and bowed respectfully to both Katara and the father._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Ty Lee and I am Sokka's fiancée" she said, her voice and name confirming her suspicions._

"_YOU'RE THAT ONE GIRL!!" Katara screamed, jumping back and beginning to let the power that was hers and hers alone among the villagers flow through her veins, the ability to water bend. She quickly gathered a large ball of ice into her hand that would burst into a thousand icy splinters in mid flight, an effective way to paralyze her when Sokka jumped in between Katara and her target._

"_Katara, listen, she's on our side. You don't need to get hostile" he spoke, causing her to drop the solid ball of ice to the ground in shock._

"_No need to be hostile? No need to be hostile?! Do you remember who she is?! She is one of Azula's personal escorts!! She hunted us down and tried to exterminate us!! And…and…your marrying her?!" the realization suddenly sinking in of what he said. Popping her head over Sokka's shoulder, Ty Lee's smile didn't diminish in the slightest._

"_Now I remember you, you're the water bending girl who was always with the avatar. How is he?" she asked, words stinging deeply. How dare she mock her, pretend not to know what happened, what happened to the group when they returned…_

_What happened to Aang._

_"Get her out of this village now Sokka!" she spoke before storming off in a rage, leaving Sokka and his… "Fiancée" alone in the igloo._

_*************_

_Sokka was confused, but at the same time could understand her mistrust. This was after all an old enemy, but she didn't expect her to go into a rage over it. Call it his brotherly intuition, but something was bothering her, and it was more then what she had just said._

"_So Sokka, this is your wife to be, correct?" his father said, pulling him to the side where she couldn't hear them talk as she began to practice her acrobatics with some hand stands in the cumbersome jacket._

"_That's the thing dad, I only agreed to it because she made a deal with me to free me from the fire nation prison. If you could just tell her that you don't approve, I'm sure she will back down on it" he whispered to his father. With a hearty slap on the back, his father met his gaze with a warm, if foreboding look._

"_Sorry son, but you made a deal. As a man you can't go back on your word, now can you?" he said, causing Sokka to pale._

"_You're just saying that because you want to see grandchildren, aren't you?" Sokka asked to his father._

"_That…may be one of my reasons" he said, before walking over to Ty Lee who straightened herself back to standing._

"_So you're my son's wife to be? Well, I won't lie to you…Sokka's clumsy, bad at fishing, and may be a lot of trouble for you, but he's loyal and strong. I hope he makes you very happy. Also, don't worry about Katara, she will come around in time" he said, clasping his hand onto Ty Lee's shoulder as she gave him a great big hug._

"_Thank you very much daddy" she said, causing him to laugh quite shyly. _

_There was no way around it now; he was going to have to marry her…_

_Maybe execution wasn't so bad after all…_

_*************_

_Sokka searched every corner of the village, asking if anyone had seen Katara. His sleuthing eventually uncovered that she went out to the penguins with a couple of the smaller fish they had caught, probably to enjoy a good penguin sledding. Sokka however highly doubted it. Katara wasn't one to enjoy frivolous play when she was upset, so there was probably something at the penguins she wanted to remember, to reminisce. While Ty Lee was back at the village becoming acquainted with everyone in the village, Sokka worked his way over the snowy tundra to where he saw a large outcropping of the playful creatures gliding around and in blissful play. There was however a small group of them centered on a lone girl, resting her head on her knees and occasionally throwing a fish out to the creatures that ever so greedily ate it up and waited for the next._

_As he drew near, Katara noticed him coming closer and turned away from him, the penguins moving to face her new front in case she was still in the mood to feed them._

"_Katara, you used to always come here when you were feeling down or upset. You would always sit like you are, feeding fish to these lazy penguins" he said, swearing he saw a few of the penguins give him a scowl when he called them lazy, as if taking offense._

"_Like when mother died, you refused to come back for the entire day and just sat out here long after you were out of fish" he said drawing closer and closer. _

"_Come on, I know you're not exactly happy I'm marrying Ty Lee…come to think of it that makes two of us, but I can assure you she's on our side now and wont betray us. Now, is there something else bothering you?" he said, pulling out a small blanket as he got right up to her back and wrapped it around her, much like what he used to do when they were little. For a long moment, she didn't say anything and he thought this would be a one person conversation but then, so quietly he had to strain to hear over the lapping waves of the ocean, he heard her speak._

"_When you…fell from Aappa, it was like our group suddenly was broken, we lost all our spirit. Aang blamed himself, Toph couldn't stop crying over it, and even Aappa would cry out for you in the night. One day we heard you were going to be executed, and we decided we had to go stop it. We were met up with Zuko, who claimed to be on our side, to have a change of heart. We took him with us since we knew we needed every bit of help we could get. We knew the dangers of attacking the day of Souzen's comet, but we couldn't let you be killed" she spoke, barely keeping herself together._

_"When we breeched the city, we made it straight for the prisons and freed as many of them as we could. That's how most of the men were returned to our tribe, including father. We looked for you, but couldn't find you…and then the fire lord came. He demanded a duel with the avatar, and said that if we did, he would spare your life. Aang met his challenge, and fought fiercely and valiantly…but…but he…" she spoke, tears finally breaking out of her eyes. Sokka felt he knew the rest of this story and offered his hand to his grieving sister._

"_Before we left, Aang told me…he told me he loved me…that he always felt that way for me…" she said, turning around so fast and suddenly it knocked the fish pile over, causing the penguins to scurry over and eat the spilled contents. Embracing his sister fondly, he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her, much like he would a hurt animal, knowing it wasn't the words that mattered so much as the presence of his voice. She sobbed and cried against him till no more tears were left, and still it was not enough for her, but Sokka silently and dutifully held his younger sister in his arms as the snow continued to fall._

_It was then that Sokka suddenly realized something that filled his heart with dread and anger…_

_The snow was black…it was soot from a fire nation ship that seemed to draw inexorably closer to his home village. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_The world was indeed a strange place to the little flying lemur. Looking around with his large eyes, he saw things that made no sense and yet seemed so familiar. The strange person who so resembled his care giver, the boy who dressed all in blue, he was bigger, and stronger, and less…squeaky. The girl who was always with him in blue was also bigger then he remembered, but the strange little one with the white eyes and the bald one with the arrows all over his body was gone…_

_What was worse, his friend, the giant flying monster was gone too…_

_Worst of all, he seemed to be replaced with a girl that seemed intent on stuffing him in places he shouldn't be, dressing him in fake skins, and now seemed intent on teaching him to walk on his hands. In the snow covered place, the little lemur noticed all the strange people were busy at work preparing cooked foods, the flesh of other animals. It always made him feel uncomfortable but where there was roasting flesh were usually some fruits he could help himself to. Waddling over in his cumbersome false skins, he searched and searched for something that would remind him of where fruits would be kept. A sudden scent caught his nostrils, one he drooled over at the mere thought…_

_He smelled dried fruits coming from a nearby bag._

_Waddling over, trying to be as unseen as he could since often when he was seen eating fruits that weren't handed to him, he was chased away and forced to try a different source, he spied the bag and waddled over. As his fingers reached the bag, sudden loud screaming from all around caught his attention as he hopped out of the way seeing everyone run around trying to escape. Looking around cautiously, Momo saw no threats and stopped hiding to continue his opening of the bag to reveal several, although dried out, still delicious looking foods to his sensitive tongue. As he reached in, the strange girl in pink that was with the boy from earlier scooped him up and took off running, the bag with all his treasure he was about to devour growing more and more distant._

_Why are the fates always so cruel to those in need?_

_*************_

_Sokka continued to run at full speed back to the village, knowing that if he continued running as fast as he could, he would make it in time to save his village. For the briefest of moments, he wondered why his small little village was always being targeted by the fire nation, but after a brief moment he dismissed it and kept on going. As he continued running, he wondered briefly where his sister was when suddenly sweeping past him was a speeding penguin being ridden by Katara, riding it all the way back to the village._

…_why didn't I think of that?_

_Never the less, he continued running at full speed, seeing the ship come closer and closer to the shore before finally stopping, out of breath and energy at the nearest igloo. Suddenly the ship stopped at the ice and for the longest of moments, nothing came out. Then, the front of the ship dropped an unloading plank so several soldiers could walk out, all guarding one woman who seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite place her. As the men of the village all gathered, weapons at the ready including his father, the woman surveyed them all with a calm, almost bored expression. That was when it hit him…_

_This was Mai, only five years older…_

_"Excuse me, I hate to bother you people, but were looking for a few fugitives. If you know where they are, you will be rewarded, if not we will leave here" she stated in a very calm, very uninterested voice. Pulling out several wanted posters, she pointed at first to a picture of Katara, then of Toph, then a picture of him, and finally, and the most surprising of all, a picture of Ty Lee._

"_If you know where any of these people are, you will be rewarded with ten gold pieces. If not, we want to do a quick check of your village just to be safe and we will be gone. I have personally instructed these soldiers not to damage anything so we can make this as quick as possible and leave here" she spoke, not even caring as she pulled out a small pouch and started eating what Sokka guessed to be fire flakes from the size and texture. A sudden whip of water lashed out from behind the crowd at her as she ducked and rolled safely to the side, hand safely tucking away her food and launching several small daggers at the source of the target, parting the crowd to reveal a very angered and temperamental sister of his. _

"_You!! How dare you show yourself here at my home! I'll kill you for what you did to Aang!" she screamed pulling out two geysers of water from fresh snow that lay everywhere and launched them straight in her direction. Twin gouts of flame erupted from two of her four person escort, effectively cancelling out the geysers into steam._

"_What, did you think I wasn't going to hunt you down without master fire benders at my side? Azula has spared no expense at locating the last of the Avatar's group so she could put you all on public execution to show the world that all who oppose the fire nation will die" she said, lacking any sort of conviction in her voice, just a sense of strength that she wasn't going to back down. Stepping from the crowd, Sokka unsheathed his sword, made from the metal from the sky and leveled it toward her head._

"_Well, I got some information for you on my whereabouts, where's my ten gold pieces?" he joked, striking a cool pose of having his sword pointed out at her._

_Then Ty Lee bounded forward and with a graceful landing stood on top of his shoulders as light as a feather, wearing only her pink outfit for her ease of movement._

_Why does she have to outdo me? This was a totally cool pose…_

_"Hey there Mai? Long time no see! Whatcha doing?" she asked, as if she were just meeting an old friend at school. Sighing, Mai pulled free several daggers but didn't launch them yet._

"_Hunting you and these others down. How someone like you could have gone unnoticed for five years I have no idea, but whatever, it's not important. If you help me take these people down, I'm sure Azula will forgive your little flight of fancy, she may even let you keep the clueless one as a pet or something, I don't know" she said, causing Sokka sink a little in the snow at the word Pet. Sticking her finger to her chin as if thinking about it for a moment, she smiled and shook her head no._

"_I'm sorry Mai, but I can't betray my husband. Besides, he's already my cute little pet" she said, flipping off backwards to land in the snow and scratching behind Sokka's ears._

…_ok, there some things they were going to need to talk about after this fight…_

_"Whatever. Guards, arrest them" she said, her four armored soldiers creating and holding blades crafted of flames and advancing. Sokka charged forward, meeting the menacing blade of fire with his of steel, connecting the swords. In a flash, the blade sent several tendrils to sear at Sokka's skin as he rolled away, barely avoiding the burns he would have suffered. Looking to his left and right, he noticed his sister was using her water bending to try and lash out with multiple shards of ice but each one was parried and dissolved by the intense heat of their fire bending. Ty Lee was looking as if she were enjoying a game, taking on two at the same time, ducking and weaving, dodging and rolling, and occasionally striking at several pressure points, most unsuccessful to be hit but still making the effort. Sokka had to win this fight, it was his honor as a man to win and help out his sister and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, wife. _

_With a quick and decisive charge, he lunged forward, his sword thrusting and slashing quickly in little nips, not connecting with the enemies' sword long enough for the flames to try and connect to his skin again. As he did this, he maneuvered the man to the back of the wall with his ferocious assault and with an overly exaggerated slash meant to distract him, he round house kicked him square in the chest sending him back into the snow wall, the heat from the flames of his sword dissolving the snow it was plunged into. Wasting no time Sokka thrust his sword deep into the man's heart, watching briefly as the flicker of life died out in his eyes before pulling his blade free to turn on Mai…_

_Who was already sending several daggers to sink into his shoulders._

_Screaming out in pain as several of the daggers pierced through the thick coat and caused his arms to bleed and ache every time he moved, he kept his sword low and rushed her, hoping to end this before any serious damage was done to his body. With a light and graceful jump backwards, a feat she could accomplish due to her less binding clothes, she sent several more into his legs this time, causing him to scream out in more pain. He vaguely heard Ty Lee and Katara's voices screaming out in worry for him, but something strange was welling up inside him. A strange feeling he never felt before, like a trickle of water growing into a stream._

_Pushing aside the thought and feeling, he found he wasn't capable of moving too much from the pain. With each step he tried to take, more blood rushed out from his wounds and it took all his strength just to parry her incoming daggers from striking his vitals. With a last desperate move, he threw his sword at her with all his strength and spirit behind it, only to have it caught in mid swing as she jumped forward pinning him to the ground with the sword blade at his throat. _

"_As much fun as I'd like to say I had, you were rather dull. Since you can't move I won't even bother killing you, I'll take you as a prisoner for Azula. Stay here while I aid in the dispatch of your friends" she spoke standing up, turning her back on him. The sense of a stream rushing into a river, then turning into a geyser filled his thoughts, he found himself flooded with emotions, feelings, so many things he couldn't hold back as if the power of the world was rushing into him, inciting him to stand up and keep fighting. Suddenly, all this power couldn't be contained, and he felt himself lose consciousness to this rush of emotion._

_What was happening to him?_

_*************_

_Ty Lee watched in amazement as suddenly Sokka who she could swear had just fallen to the snow unable to fight stood on his feet. What was stranger was his wounds that were there only moments ago had faded, the daggers falling out as of nothing had happened. His once perfect blue eyes now glowed, quite literally with power as suddenly he drew what must have been a swimming pools worth of water and compressed it to the size of a ball no bigger than Momo's head and unleashed it as a geyser at each of the remaining guards of Mai's._

_Such an act was something only the Avatar could accomplish…_

_Mai turned around to face him, worry in her eyes for the first time since she landed on this shore and threw a wave of daggers at him, only to have the snow rise up and catch each one in its suddenly compacted form like a steel blanket. With a wave of his hand, the wall of snow turned into a wave and engulfed Mai, carrying her to him before freezing, leaving only her head exposed from the ice. Reaching his hand in the ice to retrieve his rightful property, he stared at her with his eyes so full of power that Mai squirmed uncomfortably beneath his gaze before he leveled his sword with her neck, as if in some makeshift guillotine fashion. Ty Lee instantly spoke up, almost without even thinking about it._

"_No!! Please don't kill her! She is still my friend" she screamed, hoping her words wouldn't fall on deaf ears. Turning to face her, she felt like his eyes were piercing her to the deepest parts of her soul, a rather uncomfortable feeling, before he returned his gaze back to Mai and with another wave of his hand the block of ice was returned to a wave that engulfed the fallen soldier and the other unconscious guards and placed them on the ship. Then with the mustered power of a thousand water bending masters, he created a wave that sent the fire nation vessel speeding away into the distance, fading from sight. With this last act, Sokka's eyes faded back to normal and he fell to the ground unconscious. Ty Lee rushed to catch him as he fell, cradling his head onto her lap, with joy beyond words his wounds had vanished and he was alive. While everyone else around was talking about how Sokka managed to accomplish this feat, all she cared about was how she would be lost without him…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_Looking around, Sokka felt more then he knew that he was in the spirit realm. He was standing atop an ocean, feet comfortably resting on the surface of the waves as they came in and out with its inexorable pull with the moon. This left him with the strangest sense of walking since every wave that lifted a few inches he rose with it, leaving him with the strangest sense of sea sickness he ever felt in the world. It didn't take him long to get the hang of it, but something was tugging at his mind…_

_What happened to him?_

_No sooner did he think this than a familiar voice spoke to him from behind, a voice he hadn't heard in what felt like an eternity._

"_Sokka, we must speak" spoke the voice from his friend Aang._

_Turning around so suddenly he almost lost his balance, he stared at a spectral version of his friend Aang who stood next to, of all people, Yue. Her flowing robes and snow colored hair reminded him of how much he desperately missed her, wanting to reach out and touch her again, to think that he didn't fail in his duty to protect her._

_But the awful truth was he failed not only her, he failed Aang, and he failed the world. He let the one hope for world peace be destroyed._

"_Aang, Yue…am I dead?" he asked, a conclusion he easily drew considering the severity at which Mai had beat him. Who knew if she may have accidentally let a dagger slit his throat when he wasn't paying attention._

"_No Sokka, you are not dead. In fact, you are the farthest thing from that. You have been brought into the cycle of rebirth" Aang spoke, a faint smile on his face._

"_Wait, what do you mean? What do you mean I was brought into the cycle of rebirth? What are you talking about?" he asked, not entirely sure what was going on. Stepping forward on the waves, Aang stood before Sokka, his spectral blue skin shining brightly on the seas waters._

"_Sokka, for my failure to save the world, the world was lost. You must save it. You are the closest to me and the most receptive of what I have to offer. Sokka, you have become the new Avatar" he spoke, and for a moment, it felt like the world was standing still._

"_Me?! I can't be the Avatar!! I can't even water bend! How could I be-"he tried to say when Yue cut him off._

"_It is because I removed you from the world for these five long years. I hid you and that girl in the spirit world, safe from all harm. In essence, I returned you and gave birth to you from my very water, which is how the Avatar spirit can be reincarnated within your body" she spoke, words making sense to him but still he refused to believe it._

"_But that's impossible! How can I be the avatar, the bridge between this world and the next? I couldn't protect my friends, I couldn't protect Aang, and I couldn't protect you. I'm just nobody" he spoke, looking away from her as he said this. He suddenly felt her fingertips touch his chin and lift his head to look into her eyes, her brilliant and wonderful eyes._

"_You are more precious and wonderful then you give yourself credit for. You are a loyal and stalwart friend; you are creative and intuitive with a keen intellect. You will make a great Avatar. You have years to master the elements, and I will do everything I can to protect you. You are the next step in the cycle, the Water Tribe's Avatar who hasn't been born for four hundred years. Your return is long overdue" she spoke as he looked into her face. Reverently, she let go and stepped back to continue to allow Aang to speak._

"_Sokka, you must master water bending, then earth, fire, and finally air bending. I know you will be able to do this when the time comes" he spoke, starting to fade away like a mist._

"_Wait!! Aang! How can I master Air bending if you are the last air bender?! How can I do this? What can I do?!" he screamed but as soon as the words left his mouth, he fell into the waves, starting to feel himself sink toward the bottom. The last thing he heard was Aang's voice speaking so sadly._

"_Tell Katara I'm sorry" he said as Sokka faded out into unconsciousness._

_*************_

_As Sokka woke up slowly and groggily, he could hear voices speaking around him. The first two he could recognize were his sister and Ty Lee arguing…_

_Arguing about him._

"_For the last time, Sokka is not the Avatar! It must have been another water bender in the village controlling Sokka and making it look like he was bending" Katara spoke angrily to Ty Lee._

"_Well, what about with his eyes going all shiny and sparkly?" Ty Lee argued, making circles with each hand using her forefinger and thumb and putting it over each eye._

"_His eyes are blue; it must have been a trick of the light. All I know is there is no way my brother who I have known my whole life can be the Avatar" she spoke. Pushing himself up from the bedroll he lay in, everyone instantly turned their attention on him._

"_Sokka!! I'm so glad you're alright" Katara spoke hugging him warmly. The moment she let go, Ty Lee jumped in and gave him a great big hug as well._

"_Awww, I'm so glad my little Sokky Wokky isn't hurt. Thank you for not hurting Mai too, you're so sweet to me" she said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek affectionately. Suddenly the presence of every man in the village in or near the tent became all too apparent as they all restrained their laughter at what Ty Lee called him._

"_Alright!! Everybody but Katara and Ty Lee, get out!!" he yelled as they all started walking away, laughter in the air._

"_Ty Lee, would you please stop calling me Sokky Wokky?" he asked when Momo flew in carrying a small bag of dried fruits and landing it in his lap as he rested on his head, eating a large chunk of peach._

"_But it fits you so well…Sokky Wokky" Katara teased, causing Sokka's eye brow to twitch._

"_Katara, do I need to start telling Ty Lee about your first incursions into water bending when you were three years old?" he said as she suddenly got quiet, knowing full well he was referring to her wetting the bed. _

"_Awwww, but I thought you liked that name" Ty Lee asked so innocently making a pouty face._

"_I'm not going to ask you what gives you that idea, because I have something really important I need to talk to you two about" he said, trying his best to look as serious as he could with Momo atop his head, munching on the peach with its juices dribbling slightly from the lemurs mouth and falling onto his head._

_"When I was…out, I saw Aang" he said, the mood in the room instantly turning sour. _

"_He told me that…well, this is going to be hard to believe, but he told me that I'm the new Avatar" he said slowly, waiting to gauge each of his companions' reactions._

"_Sokka, you can't be the Avatar. There must be another reason why you were able to look like you were in the Avatar State, and we will find it, but don't believe you are the Avatar" she said, trying to be as calm and soothing as she could about it._

"_No Katara, it's true. Aang told me himself, in the spirit world. I also saw Yue, and she explained why Ty Lee and I have been gone for five years. She hid us in the spirit world and returned us so I could be incarnated as the Avatar" he said, looking up to his sister who was studying him in a new light, as if scrutinizing his words for any falsehood._

"_Sokka…if this is true, then…" she said, trying to find the words to describe how she felt. There was almost nothing she could say that he couldn't read from her expressions. She was his sister after all._

"_Katara, I need to learn how to water bend. Can you teach me?" he asked, looking to her as only he could for his sister. She looked like she was really confused for a moment but then solemnly nodded her head._

"_Aang says he's sorry too" he said, these words causing her to start to cry as she embraced her brother again, if only to hide her tears from him._

_He's had to act like such an older brother lately…but then again; he's missed out on it for the past five years. He has a slight deficit he needs to make up for._

_*************_

_As they boarded the small vessel laden with food, clothing and supplies, Ty Lee looked back at the small village where so much had happened in the last few days. She was treated so kindly and warmly despite being an outsider and was so nice to her and approved of her marriage with Sokka. This was probably going to be so much easier than convincing her family to approve of their courtship but it was still a wonderful feeling to have. As Sokka boarded the ship, his father looked to him and smiled proudly._

"_You're sure you don't want any of us with you son? That boat might be a bit much to handle with only three people" he asked as Sokka turned back around with an arrogant smile._

"_Don't worry dad, I got it covered. I think there is enough manliness already here to handle this boat" he said, causing him to laugh heartily._

"_You haven't changed at all my son. Well, take care then, and be good to your wife. I expect no less than two grand children by the time you get back" he said, causing Sokka's jaw to drop. Before he could even say a word, Ty Lee popped up and waved to him._

"_Don't worry, we will have at least three for you" she said, causing Sokka's jaw to drop even further. The thought of having children filled her with such happiness she could barely contain herself._

_If only Katara wasn't with them, but oh well, plenty of time on the journey for that later she thought with a smile on her face._

_"You can just hold your horses' right there. I'm coming along to make sure things stay innocent between you two, at least till you have a proper marriage" she said, giving Sokka an evil glare._

"_Why are you looking at me for?" he asked confused._

"_I don't know, because wherever you seem to go, you have girls flock to you maybe?" she said, unloading her personal supplies into the boats hold, finishing up the last bit of packing._

"_Name one" he demanded, looking stern._

"_There was Suki, Yue, Toph, Ty-Lee-"Katara started counting when Sokka interrupted._

"_What do you mean Toph!? Does she like me?!" he asked staring at her in disbelief._

"_You couldn't tell?!" she asked, staring at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet._

_As they continued to argue, the whole village assembled and their father with a loud bang on the boats haul prompted them to postpone the argument for a few moments as he looked at them fondly._

"_You two make us proud" he said, pushing the boat out along with the aid of several of the tribes other men as they slowly slid into the waters. Sokka's first steps as an avatar he took with his sister and his wife Ty Lee._

_She would make sure she was there for the end of the journey as well…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_It was their fifth day at sea and Katara found she was having a very difficult time teaching Sokka how to water bend. Between his incredible desire to nap, even during the day time and Ty Lee constantly needing watching to ensure she wasn't doing anything with her brother that she shouldn't, the time spent water bending was very minor. It was shaping up to be one of those days already…_

_The sun was just beginning to shine and there wasn't a cloud for miles around. The calm placid sea was swaying the boat gently, waves lapping at the side of the ship lazily, creating a rather calming effect on the whole vessel. Katara was as always the first to wake up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. In the hold of the ship there was no separation of rooms, just a cargo hold where they stored all the supplies and also had to sleep. Katara in a useless attempt at privacy did pull up a curtain splitting the hold into two half's, where she and Ty Lee would sleep and where Sokka would sleep. Ty Lee always whined saying how she should sleep with her husband but Katara had quite quickly discovered she could tune out most of everything she said. She briefly thought that must have been what Azula had always done._

_Sitting up, she noticed Ty Lee wasn't in her side of the boat, so with an annoyed grumble she parted the curtain to yell at her for sneaking into Sokka's side…again. As she did this she stopped and stared for a few moments as she took in the sight. Sokka was passed out underneath the covers, sleeping lazily with his hair down as he was used to doing now. For some reason he never put his hair back in the pony tail, something she couldn't understand why. Ty Lee though was draping her arms all over him as he slept, her body obscured by her undergarments as she lay over the cover and bringing Sokka's head to rest comfortably against her breasts as she slept quietly too. Picking up a clean sock and rolling it into a ball, she threw it with all her might at Sokka's forehead, hitting with a satisfying thud as he started to stir._

"_Well, it seems you slept great Sokka. Are you going to continue to nuzzle her chest or are you going to wake up so I can finally teach you water bending?" she said, slightly irritated at him, even though she knew he probably had no prior knowledge, especially judging from his eyes growing wide as he realized Ty Lee was in her underwear and shoving his face into her._

_"Katara! I thought you said she was supposed to stay on your side of the ship, so how come she keeps sneaking over here and sleeping with me?" he asked, looking a little bit disturbed as Ty Lee slowly began to wake up as well._

"_Well, I don't know. I didn't see you resisting sleeping against her" she said, throwing on her jacket and opening up the hold, emerging into the cresting light. There was nothing but sea for miles around, a compass and a map being their only guides to any sort of land._

"_Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Ty Lee asked, instantly awake and throwing herself against Sokka, still in her under garments. At that moment she noticed Sokka wasn't wearing a shirt, his body muscled and lean. She wished he would sleep with a shirt on, it wasn't something she wanted to think about, and especially concerning it was her brother._

"_Ty, we have the ship in two parts for a reason. Girls sleep on that side, boys sleep on this side. You're breaking the rules of the boat! These boaty rules aren't to be broke on the boat" he said, stumbling over the words near the end rather comically._

"_Oh! Am I being a bad girl then? You have to spank me then don't you?" she said smiling as Sokka blushed a deep crimson as she bent over tempting him seductively._

_This was far enough Katara thought as she grabbed Ty Lee by the hair and pulled her to her side of the ship, throwing some clothing in her direction._

"_If you're done trying to seduce my brother, maybe, just maybe, you could put some clothes on before you freeze to death on the deck?" she said, the irritation in her voice. Ty Lee only smiled some more as she put her warm shirt she was gifted with over her, a fashion similar to Katara's since she was given a few extra clothes for the journey._

"_But he's so cute and fun to play with" she said, sticking out her tongue before putting her pants on._

_This was going to be a long voyage…_

_*************_

_"Sokka, you need to feel the waters currents, but you have to flow your movements with the waves" Katara spoke to Sokka who at that moment was still thinking about Ty Lee in her under wear. He couldn't help but think about it, it was always popping up in his mind as he tried to concentrate and no matter how he tried to rid himself of those thoughts, they always came back to him. He suddenly snapped back to the present when Katara was levitating a small fish in a globe of water straight out of the ocean and into a small basin they used to hold emergency food with in case the supplies they had ran out._

"_Now you try Sokka" she said, motioning toward the water for Sokka to view. Going over to the side of the boat, he tried to remember everything she was talking about, like moving his hands with the water but not forcing it, push and pull, and a bunch of other concepts he didn't fully understand. Taking a deep breath, he motioned his hands calmly and fluidly and watched the water. For the first few moments, nothing happened, than as he continued his motions, the water gently began to rise and form into a very loose globe of water in his hands. Sokka decided it needed a better shape, so he thought of the most comfortable form he could think of for such a tiny space. Soon the water molded itself into the shape he desired and slowly began to freeze over. The process took the span of a minute but it felt like a lifetime to Sokka who had to push other thoughts out of his mind to focus on the creation, but once he was done, he held up a small boomerang made entirely of ice._

"_What you think Katara? Isn't this the….Coolest thing ever?" he said, smiling widely at his own joke, suddenly remembering it was very cold to hold and dropped it to the floor._

"_I can't believe I actually missed your sense of humor Sokka" she said, smiling back at him when Ty Lee popped her head up from the ship hold, much to what Sokka had seen when they were seeing the singing Groundhogs._

"_Can I come up now? I want to stretch" she said, a slight pout on her face. _

"_Ty Lee, I told you before, Sokka needs to concentrate on learning to water bend at least for two hours, maybe three a day. Once he's done, then you can come up, ok?" Katara said rationally, much to Sokka's relief. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Ty Lee around, especially after waking up with her always wrapped around him, sometimes in very strange positions only Ty Lee could manage._

"_You don't ever let us be alone" she continued to pout, letting her chin hit the floor of boat in frustration._

"_And that's because I can't trust you two to not do something indecent when I'm not looking" she said, giving Sokka a glare like he was responsible._

"_Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm the victim here" he said, scooting away from his angry looking sister._

"_Yes, you're such a victim. All these pretty girls seem to want to be all over you, that's such a terrible curse" she said sarcastically. Sokka scratched his head in irritation._

"_Are you going off of that again? Come on, what about you and Jet? Or you and Haru?" he accused, causing her to look back at him angrily._

"_Uh, guys…" Ty Lee started to say pointing, but was too busy being distracted by Katara._

"_Me and who?! Jet lied to me and tried to kill an entire village! How the hell do you think I could have a thing for him?! And what about Haru? He's a sweet an innocent boy, there is nothing wrong with him" she spoke completely ignoring Ty Lee as they continued to argue._

"_Well, you didn't seem to mind when he was holding you in his arms, and he did redeem himself in your eyes the last time you saw him, don't you think? And back to Haru, come on, it was written all over your face. You liked him, admit it. If I didn't know better, I'd also say you had a thing for Zuko at one point" he said, ignoring how Ty Lee was pulling on his shirt urgently, thinking it could wait for later._

"_Now I know your mind is messed up. Me and Zuko?! How could I possibly ever go with the selfish, needy, spoiled brat of a prince who would sell out the world for his honor, betray every single word he spoke to me, and then think he could-" she started to go off when Ty Lee pointed in fear at something. Turning around, Sokka and Katara noticed the massive sea serpent poking its head out of the water, staring them down hungrily._

"_Katara, where did you say the nearest land mass was?" Sokka asked quietly._

"_Kyoshi Island" she said barely moving an inch._

"_Well, that's just great. I'm sure as long as none of us make any sudden moves…" Sokka said, when Momo popped his head out of the hold from wherever it was he was always sleeping._

_Oh god, please don't Momo…_

_Looking around lazily as the only thing moving on the boat, Momo found a small bag he was looking for and brought out a small piece of fruit, completely unaware of the Unagi's presence as it followed Momo's movements with its eyes. Pulling out a bunch of Leechi nuts, he began to munch loudly, cracking and chewing when he looked at everyone who was staring off the boat. Momo's eyes followed everyone's gaze off the boat and was staring straight into the Unagi's hungry eyes, dropping a large cluster of the nuts._

_Momo, please don't make a sound…_

_For only the briefest of moments did Momo stare back, as if questioning if his eyes were really seeing what he was seeing. Then with a sudden loud screech, Momo arched his back and flew back under the deck, triggering the Unagi to start roaring._

_Why me god, why me? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Ty Lee watched in horror as the massive sea snake began roaring and tried to blast the vessel to pieces with a blast of water from its mouth, like a geyser erupting from its mouth. Katara was instantly on it, bending the geyser around to flow behind the vessel to push it forward. Looking back to her brother, Katara began to issue commands like a seasoned leader._

"_Ty Lee, head the boat directly east of here!! Sokka, use the push technique I taught you to try and get us some speed" she commanded, Ty Lee instantly responding while Sokka began trying, rather ineptly it seemed to focus enough to force the boat to move. The slight distance they gained from the sea snake was quickly being covered as the creature began to swim in a rapid motion straight for their tiny vessel._

_Adjusting the direction of the boat in accordance with Katara's directions, Ty Lee did see an island in the distance, though it looked to be far away and not something they could make it to in time to avoid the monster. With a sudden splash the serpent rose again and looked as if it was going to crash down on the vessel and shatter it to pieces. Katara quickly froze the water around it, sealing it in place even if only briefly as she summoned up a huge wave to push them quickly, if dangerously to the island. As the wave carried the vessel, Ty Lee couldn't help but notice how strong she was, directing and controlling the contours of the wave to keep them from tipping or crashing, very much like a surfboard, her mind completely dedicated to her task. It was very inspiring to watch actually._

_With a loud cracking sound, the ice that held the beast broke as it began to give chase to the ship refusing to let its meal slip away from it. Turning on to Sokka, Katara looked irritated at her brother's attempts to help in this motion._

"_Stop trying to help with the wave and do something about the Unagi!!" she commanded, getting a frustrated look from Sokka._

"_First you tell me to push the boat, than you tell me to stop the giant monster. Make up your mind already!!" he yelled back but as they were rushing along on the wave he focused on a small globe of water and gave it shape, one he was very used to…._

_A boomerang._

_"That's not going to do-"Katara began to scream when Sokka turned to her and smiled._

"_Watch and learn sis" he spoke, throwing the icy projectile in a perfect arc around the wave. Ty Lee was barely able to make out the flight path, watching as it arced in the air and struck the Unagi square in the eye and dissolved, freezing over its entire eye ball. With a loud roar, it thrashed about, seemingly forgetting its prey as it felt the sting of the ice against its optic nerves. As the thing continued to thrash about, the shores of the island of Kyoshi came into view crystal clear, although they were going too fast to slow down meaning they were about to crash. As Ty Lee ducked and grabbed onto the mast for dear life, Katara with a wave of her hands in a grand gesture dismissed the waves, slowing the boat down so significantly, it thudded against the shore lightly, without so much as damaging the grain of the wood. Looking up, Ty Lee saw that her husband had the widest grin on his face as he stared at his sister, as if saying he was right._

"_Come on Katara, who's a genius?" he asked, causing Katara to shake her head smiling with her hands on her hips._

"_Alright, that wasn't too boneheaded, but it was still boneheaded" she replied. Ty Lee jumped up and jumped up and down clapping excitedly._

"_Oh, you were so brave Sokka!" she said, giving him a great big hug as he scratched behind his head and laughed nervously._

"_Yes, he was so brave he almost wet his pants in excitement" Katara joked, causing Sokka to glare at her in a brotherly sort of way. _

_Suddenly the door to the hold opened as Momo popped his head out to look around, as if seeing if the giant snake monster disappeared. Looking it dead in the eyes, Sokka glared evilly at the flying Lemur._

"_You are never allowed above deck again" he spoke, causing the Lemur to drop its ears in disappointment._

_Everyone was safe though, so that's all that mattered._

_*************_

_Their arrival in the village was met with the strangest looks. They were recognized as old companions of the avatar, but everyone only saw them with eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. Sokka felt so guilty about what happened to Aang, seeing these people reminded him how important his job of protecting him was._

_And he failed…_

_The most noticeably change was the statue of Kyoshi was broken in half, and beside it stood a small shrine, oddly enough. It had the Water Tribe's signal engraved into the stone shrine and that of the earth kingdom, as if it was mourning the death of two people from those nations. Looking around, they saw who they were looking for, the village elder Oyaji. He was even older looking now, with his gray beard grown even longer and his posture more hunched than ever, but he still looked with pride in his village he did his best to keep out of the affairs of the world. Seeing Katara, he quickly stopped his daily routines and came to greet her warmly with a great hug._

"_Oh child, it feels like it's been ages since you were last here. How are things with you?" he spoke, his words soft and kind. Smiling back, Katara was freed from the great hug and smiled politely._

"_Were here to see a certain someone. You remember my brother, the one who the shrine is dedicated to?" she said, pointing to the small stone shrine. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed Sokka and Ty Lee were standing there, Sokka feeling nervous now that they had to pray for him, though Ty Lee looked oblivious to the situation, smiling happily._

_He had to admit, it was a really cute smile though. It kind of began to grow on him._

_"Oh, that is wonderful news! Your friend has prayed at this shrine everyday for his safety, she will be thrilled to hear he's alive" he said, a wide smile over his face. _

"_Wait wait wait…my friend?! You mean Suki?!" he asked, suddenly eyes lighting up for the first time in a while with something he couldn't recognize at first but slowly came back to him…Hope. Hope he didn't fail at least one person he swore to protect. _

"_Sokka, there's something I-"Katara began to say when Sokka's mind began to race off in the direction of the Dojo where the Kyoshi warriors trained. If she were anywhere, she would be there training._

"_Wait!! Sokka, wait!!" Katara screamed after him, but he didn't want to ruin this feeling, even as he felt doubt and uncertainty creep into him from the way she spoke her words. She had to be alive. Katara herself said she raided the prisons and freed their father and the men of their tribe, so why couldn't she have saved Suki as well?_

_Rushing up the training area, she heard the sound of practice, though it seemed more rough and tumble than usual. Well, it didn't matter, for he was almost reunited with Suki after so long apart. Rushing through the entrance, his eyes were immediately shown something that he wasn't used to seeing. All the Kyoshi warriors lay on the ground, panting and out of breath as rocks lay scattered about. In the middle stood a single girl in the clothes of an earth bender, simple yet sturdy, with certain vitality to them that only an earth bender could bring out. It was a young woman perhaps sixteen of seventeen, with long black hair, toughened yet supple tan skin that has seen the sun and worked for many hours, but what set her apart were her eyes. Her eyes were completely glazed over._

_She was blind…_

_"Come on you losers. If you can't defeat one earth bender, how can you expect to take on their army if the fire nation brings them to your doorstep?" the woman Sokka instantly knew from that smug arrogance, those blind eyes, and that rigid body._

_This was Toph, the Blind bandit, the Earth bender who taught Aang._

_Sudden in realization, Toph turned over to the direction of the door, as if unable to trust what her keen tremor sense picked up. He could swear she was staring at him with her blind eyes, taking in every single aspect, every single detail as if afraid it would disappear without a trace._

"_Sokka?" she said in one word, unable to speak anymore as she stood with her mouth slightly open. Rolling his arms as if stretching, he smiled and walked up to her briskly, trying his best to not show his desire to try and find Suki, wherever she was in the village._

"_Come on Toph, how can you pick on a bunch of girls like that? That's not even fair" he said, noticing the girls whisper to themselves as they recognized them. He would have to ask one of them about Suki first chance he could get. He knew Toph was more than likely going to deck him for making them all worry; she wasn't the type to break down crying or anything._

"_Sokka, come here" she said, not budging an inch. Deciding to take his punishment like a man, Sokka walked over and slowly till he was face to face with her._

"_Alright Toph, get it over with. Hit me with your best shot" he said, shrugging his shoulders though he unconsciously tightened his stomach knowing this was going to hurt like no tomorrow._

"_I hope you're prepared. You had this coming for a while now" she said, pulling his shirt so he was no longer so much taller than her since he stood a good hands length taller than her still._

"_Please Toph, not the fa-"he began to say when she kissed him on the lips deeply, causing his eyes to go wide as he could swear he felt her tongue in his mouth playing with his own._

"_Sokka!! Are you in-" came Ty Lee's voice as she entered just in time to see the end of the kiss, her smile frozen on her face as if in shock._

_This was going to be difficult to explain… _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Ty Lee was staring in blank shock. It was almost too much for her to take in all at once. Her husband was kissing another girl. Sokka instantly looked between the two for a second then instantly looked to Ty Lee._

"_Wait, Ty, it's not what you think!!" he yelled as Ty Lee's edge of her lips twitched._

"_You…her…kissing?" she said, still unable to think clearly, absolutely sure she had seen what she had seen, smile frozen on in shock still._

"_She kissed me!" he defended himself when Toph walked forward a smile on her face._

"_That's not what your tongue was saying" she said, nudging him with her elbows._

_They were using tongue, Ty Lee thought. Even she didn't get to with him the one time they kissed. She began to imagine this and how it must have felt._

"_It was a reflex!! And stop making things worse Toph!" he said as he seemed torn between rushing up to her to comfort her and staying right where he was. Ty Lee suddenly felt her body turn around as if on its own and walk away. She could vaguely recall hearing Sokka's voice but she didn't seem to matter to care at that point as her body carried her breaking mind away from that spot. She felt really calm, which was how she knew she was about to break down. She was unique in that right before she would break down in extreme emotion she would get really calm and logical, it would be so unlike her that you could tell something was wrong. When she finally found a quiet secluded spot, she suddenly found all the emotion that had been rising in her explode out in a flurry of anger, sadness, rage, and sorrow. She began punching the air as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face in angry torrents that refused to be quenched. She knew that she never could have him, they were old enemies, and they were too different, he didn't like her like she loved him, it all came to the surface inside her and exploded out with typhoon like movement and rage. Every little thing that added up to show her they couldn't be together which she had always held in check was gushing forth and out in a horrific and demonic whirlwind till she finally settled down till the only thing she found she had any energy left for was to lay on the ground, sobbing hysterically._

_It was over, it was all over…_

_*************_

_Sokka finally found he had the energy to move but as he tried he found Toph was holding his arm tightly, not letting him go._

"_Toph, I have to go calm her down! She must be a wreck right now!" he yelled trying to free himself but found she wasn't relenting._

"_Whoever she is can wait. We haven't seen each other in five years and you think I'm letting you go? Hell I have things I've been holding inside that I needed to tell you for almost the entire time we have been together! You're going to sit and listen" she said, looking like she was struggling to get all the words out of her throat._

"_Toph, this can wait, I have to go get her and-" he started when he felt his entire lower half was incased in stone as Toph created a barrier he couldn't hope to escape._

"_No! You're going to listen to me!" she said, throwing a very childish tantrum, something that never seemed to go away. The Kyoshi Warriors that she was training seemed to watch with a mix of entertainment and wonder at what was unfolding, none were saying a single word to interfere._

"_Sokka, I love you! I love you, I love you, and I love you!! I have since we first met, I loved you even more as we traveled together, and when you fell, I almost jumped in after you to try and save you, despite not knowing how to swim! I want to grow with you, I want to marry you, I want to have many children with you, and I want to die with you!" she yelled at him, each word causing him to grow nervous. His sister Katara was right, she really did like him… how was she going to respond to news of Ty lee?_

"_Look, you think I don't know about you, you may think it won't work cause I'm not water tribe or you're perfect little ex's, but I'm me and I'm not going to give you up to any woman, do you hear me?!" she yelled so fiercely that all Sokka could do was just look at her in blank amazement._

_As Katara entered the hut, she looked to see the situation with Momo resting comfortably on her shoulders. _

"_Ah, I take it you told her about Ty Lee?" she said, causing Toph to recognize something._

"_WHAT?! You mean she was Ty Lee?!" Toph screamed, her voice at the verge of breaking his ear drums._

"_Oh, you mean he told you he was married first?" she said, causing Toph's eyes to twitch uncontrollably._

"_Sister, you feel like telling her something else she will try and kill me for?" he asked, looking back to Toph with a strange look in her eyes. _

"_Katara, keep him here for a moment, I have something I need to take care" she spoke as she walked out of the hut with murder in her eyes. As Katara quickly ran off to stop Toph, Momo flew from her shoulders to land graciously on Sokka's exposed head, picking through his hair as if looking for bugs._

"_Great, I'm stuck in a rock, I have two girls angry at me, possibly more, and now…I have head lemurs… this day has officially gone from bad to worse to terrible to god awful" he spoke, feeling as if his life was drained out when he spoke the last part. One of the girls who were watching suddenly spoke up, rather timidly though._

"_You…you were the one with Suki right?" she said, instantly getting his attention._

…_Maybe today wouldn't be all bad._

_*************_

_As she sprinted off to catch up to Toph, Katara didn't know how she was going to salvage this situation. The whole reason she came here was to get Toph to teach Sokka how to earth bend when the time was right. Besides, two master benders together could prove a fearsome foe to anyone, so there was strength in numbers that they could Ill afford to not have. She had always figured that if she could get to Toph and explain things first, that she could get her to accompany them and also at the same time, maybe keep Sokka from staying with Ty Lee. She may have been a good girl, but she wasn't the best match for him, not like Toph would be. She had always smiled to herself seeing how Toph would sometimes cling to him, how she would playfully punch him, and how they were always so close._

_Ty Lee just wasn't meant to be with Sokka, that was all._

_Finally catching up, she grabbed hold of the Toph's shoulder who stopped dead in her tracks, a strange vibration coming from her that almost made Katara let go._

"_Toph, hold on. It's not Ty Lee's fault. She actually saved-" Katara started to explain when Toph whipped around on her, anger in her blind eyes._

_Anger…and a great many tears._

_"You told me that when we find him again, when he came back to us, you would help bring us together! When Aang died, you told me that we were sisters and you had always supported my love for him! You swore when he finally came back, him and I would be able to get married! So why is he married to that witch who can't stop smiling?!" she screamed, at the end of every sentence stamping her foot on the ground causing it to tremble with every shudder. Katara did her best to stay on her feet, barely keeping her balance as she held onto the enraged blind bender._

"_I know how you feel. This came out of nowhere to me too. I've been doing everything I can to keep them from getting too close too, but that's not what's important right now. What is important is-" she tried to continue when Toph cut her off._

"_Not important? Not important?! I waited for him for five years to come back and when he does return with that fire nation harlot, you tell me it's not important?! What could be so damn important that could be more important than my feelings right now of being betrayed by someone I called sister?!" she screamed, pounding her fist against a tree, leaving a deep impression._

"_Sokka is the new Avatar!" Katara yelled back at her._

_For the longest moment, Toph blinked in amazement as she slowly unclenched her fists._

"_Ok, you have my attention"._

_*************_

_Toph was almost laughing. Of course Sokka wouldn't agree to marry her of his own free will unless he had to. In fact she's kind of glad he did since she saved his life. Everything made so much sense to her now it was almost hilarious. Looking to Katara, Toph smiled warmly and scratched behind her head kind of embarrassed._

"_Sorry bout that Katara, I kinda lost it when I heard the news. Now that I know they aren't bound beyond that, I can live with that and take him back" she said, Katara shaking her head._

"_Well, I'm just glad you're more reasonable right now. I still don't know how I'm going to tell Sokka about Suki" she said, causing Toph to remember something very important._

"_Wait…he doesn't know Suki is dead yet?" she asked when she picked up the vibration back in the training hut of panicked hurried feet running as fast as they could carry them._

_Sokka's feet._

"_I think he knows now. He's taken off running" she said, pointing in the direction of the grounded boat. Lifting her hand in the opposite direction, Toph pointed her index finger as if to tell Katara something._

"_You go that way and calm down the ex, I'm going to go talk to Sokka" she said preparing to leave, when as an after thought, Toph turned back around._

"_It's good to see you again sugar queen" she said, causing Katara to smile slightly._

"_Its good to see you too you runaway" she spoke before taking off running, both in their separate directions. Toph was going to make him hers, and no one was going to stand in her way._

_She was the greatest Earth bender in the world after all. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Ty Lee sat beside a pool of water, throwing rocks inside to tease the fish. She had no idea what she was going to do now, things seemed pretty bad after all. Once she settled down she saw that Sokka wasn't exactly trying to be with the blind girl since he was trying to deny what happened, which to her meant she still had a chance. All she had to do was keep him interested and not give up to her opponent no matter what. Things shouldn't be too hard for her beyond that. As she continued to throw rocks into the pool mulling over her next words to Sokka, she heard a stumbling in the bushes behind her as a very disheveled-looking Katara bumbled out of the brush. Her hair was filled with twigs and leaves and she was out of breath like she was running. Ty Lee didn't know what was happening or why she came to see her but she was happily regardless. Maybe she came to cheer her on, but that was no longer needed._

_Ty Lee, you have a moment?" she asked looking at her with kind and gentle eyes. Ty Lee hopped to her feet and put on a bright beaming smile for her since her faith in her relationship wasn't destroyed._

"_Of course I do Katara, but I already know what you came here for. You came to cheer me up" she said, walking over casually to help untangle Katara's hair._

"_Look, I know this is going to be hard on you but-"Katara started to speak when Ty Lee cut her off mid sentence._

"_Don't worry Katara, I understand completely already" she said pulling out a rather tough stick lodged in her hair gently. Looking surprised and shocked, Katara only seemed to stare at her for a good minute letting Ty Lee work before she spoke again._

"_You do understand?" she asked looking very confused. Ty Lee nodded her head enthusiastically before brushing off Katara's shoulders._

_"Of course, you came to cheer me up and tell me that Sokka has no interest in that blind girl. It's alright, she must have a one sided crush on him, really very sad" she said, causing Katara to blink in wonder for a moment._

"_What? No! That's not-"Katara tried to continue only to have Ty Lee cut her off again._

"_I know he is my husband and I will trust him. Besides, that you're here trying to help our growing love shows how much you support us and I am so moved" she spoke continuing her work as Katara tried to speak some more._

"_Ty Lee, if you just listen to me for-"she once again tried to speak when Ty Lee tumbled away and past her._

"_Sorry, can't stay still right now. I have to go find Sokka and talk to him. I'm glad we had this talk, I feel so much better and renewed now" she spoke flashing a wide grin as she bounded off trying to track Sokka down. It was so wonderful having Katara finally approve of her. _

_She would have to name their first born girl after her to show just how much she loves her new sister too…_

_*************_

_Looking at the small grave marker for Suki, Sokka couldn't help but feel he was to blame. If only he were stronger, or faster, or braver he might have found some way to save her from this fate, but there wasn't and here she lay, cold and in the earth. Going to his knees he pressed his hands against the stone tablet that marked her name, birth and death, and a brief quote about Kyoshi guiding her safely to the other side. It was painful to even look at the tomb stone but he needed to remind himself what happens when he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he cared for._

"_She died fighting for you, you know" came Toph's voice as she came walking into view. Sokka turned to look at her, glad she couldn't see his face as twisted in pain at the loss._

"_I see you got out of the casing I made for you. The girls told me you used water bending to get free. I guess what Katara told me about you being the new Avatar is true after all" she said opening up a small pouch on her hip and pulling out a small metal flask. Pouring the contents on the gravestone, Toph gave a small prayer so that her spirit could find peace._

"_Why are you here Toph? On Kyoshi Island I mean" he spoke, looking to her trying to gauge a reaction from her stone cold face, but she only continued on with her story._

_"I made this grave marker after she died. When Aang insisted on returning to the fire nation to challenge the fire lord on the eve of the comet, he used what little training in fire bending to fight fire with fire. You should have been there; he would fuel his flames with his air bending and drew away the fuel from other benders by sucking away the air from the flames. It was incredible. He even gave Azula a run for her money" she said, a slight smile as she remembered about the days gone by._

"_Aang freed so many prisoners, her included. When the fire lord challenged him himself and…and killed Aang, we knew we had to run. I was going to stay behind and hold them off but Suki did it instead, telling me to protect her village and her friends. She also asked me that If I ever found you again, to say she was sorry to have failed you. In essence she saved my life and gave me the chance to see you again…well, see in my sense of the word anyway" she said, chuckling to her own private joke. Sokka felt his heartstrings being twisted hearing of Suki's brave sacrifice for them to survive, and it reminded him so much of what she would do, it was heart wrenching. It was as if he were hoping that the one girl was lying, though deep down he knew that what she had said had to be true. He just didn't want to hear it._

_"Sokka, you don't have to marry that crazy chick. Take your time and find the one who's best for you. Who knows, you might find someone worth your time right under your nose" she said, resting her hand on his._

"_You can't play innocent with me on that anymore Toph, you already confessed, remember? And why the hell were you giving me tongue?" he asked, suddenly questioning her on that. She gave a wide smile and punched him dead on the arm powerfully, her way of showing affection._

"_If you're gonna kiss someone, you gotta do it right" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the village._

"_Well, even if you do stay with her, I hope you know from now on your mine now. You are the avatar and you need to practice bending right? Let me know when that sister of yours is done with you, I'll make you call me master as I rain rocks down on your head" she said dragging him off as he tried to get everything into perspective._

"_Wait, you're coming with us?" he asked, not trying to sound so surprised since he was fairly sure she was going to come the moment he saw her._

_"Damn right I am! I can't leave you and that girly alone, no telling what you will do when the urge hits you" she spoke. Before he could even respond, he felt a firm slap on his behind as Toph suddenly grinned wider, causing Sokka to turn crimson._

"_I'm more worried what you're going to do to me" he spoke as they were suddenly in the middle of the village._

"_You will get over it. Now let's get supplies for the trip. I just gave Suki back there the last of my liquor" she stated walking over to a nearby merchant to buy supplies. As Sokka followed after her, he thought three things. One, Toph had changed. For better or worse, he couldn't tell, but she was different. Two, Things are going to get interesting on the boat if her and Ty Lee decided to fight over him, and three, the most important of all…_

_When did Toph take to drinking? She's still only seventeen._

_*************_

_As they boarded the boat, Toph made herself quite comfy in the hold, setting up the supplies so she could rest comfortably on the voyages. She claimed she was over being sea sick, but the way her face seemed to grow ever paler, it was pretty obvious that anyone could tell she wasn't going to be a happy camper on this trip. She was just happy to have Sokka near her again. _

"_Well Sokka, are you all ready for the trip again?" Ty Lee asked Sokka as they were lounging in what he deemed his room. Toph couldn't stand her constant upbeat attitude and annoying voice, but she had to get used to it if she was going to stay near him._

"_You're sure you are ok? I was expecting you to be…you know…at least a little upset still" he asked. The suddenly landing on her lap of a very familiar flying lemur caused Toph to reach into a bag and pull out several leechi nuts and hand them one by one to the old friend._

"_It's ok. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that. But…if you want to make it up to me, you can kiss me with your tongue too" she said, causing Toph to twitch. Throwing one of the nuts through the curtain, she heard the tell tale whap of it connecting to Sokka's head followed by a quick yelp of pain, followed again by Momo taking off to harvest the fallen nut. _

"_Did you have to throw that nut so hard?" he called over to her from the other side of the hold. _

"_Oh, sorry Sokka. I was just playing fetch with Momo, did that nut hit you?" she mocked, knowing Momo would never play fetch with a delicious snack._

"_Awww, is she jealous? I can share! You have him one day, I'll take him the next day!" she spoke enthusiastically. Toph dropped the other nuts with a soft thudding, sending Momo into a panic to gather them all up now that they were open for him to take._

"_When did I become sharable? And when did you decide that you owned me to begin with?" he asked, irritation in his voice when the opening of the door up above showed everyone Katara was still around._

"_Are you three just going to lounge around, or are you going to help me get this boat going while the Unagi is full and not interested in us" she spoke. _

"_Don't look at me, I can't see while we are on this thing" Toph said sticking her pinky in her ear to clean out ear wax. Hearing a muffled sigh, Sokka got up and climbed up above as the hold door was closed again, leaving only Toph and Ty lee alone together._

"_Alright, now that were alone, let's get one thing straight kitten, Sokka's mine. I've had him since he was with the Avatar, so you can back off" she said, letting her know that she wasn't about to give him up to her. _

"_Well, I don't intend to give up Sokka either. We are husband and wife now after all, and we will be very happy together from now on" she spoke, and what it seemed like she stuck out her tongue at her, a useless gesture when the one you're making fun of is blind._

"_Fine then, but don't come crying to me when he's in my arms and you're left with Momo" she said, smiling to herself in the dark as she faded off into a nap. She thought she vaguely heard her say something to the degree of her not winning, but Toph didn't care. Things were right with the world…_

_At least for now anyways._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Waking to the knocking upon his door, Yusen instantly woke, fully aware of what today was. If he was late, even for a moment, the consequences would be dire indeed. Leaping from his soft cushioned bed he was provided upon his arrival to the fire lord's palace, he quickly reached the door and opened it to see several servants all waiting for him. _

"_Master Yusen, the fire lord awaits you in the audience hall. You need to be there in one hours time and fully prepared. We are here to assist you" one girl spoke for them as they softly bowed to him. _

_Yusen was not used to being treated this way. He was no noble; he was just a commoner really. His father though was a powerful fire bender and served the fire lord faithfully all the way till his death and had passed on that training to his only son, marking him as a prodigy among their lands. It was this same quality however that drew the fire lord's attention and had him commanded to appear in the castle. Word of the cruelty that befell those who failed to perform their duties were legendary, one poor soul being burned to ash an inch at a time for falling asleep at a guard post. _

_"Thank you, I really appreciate the help" he spoke, barely forming the words before the servants moved into the room and swept him in their arms and began to disrobe him. Only being here for three days he had already become accustomed to being disrobed by the servants who had to frantically take measurements and sew garments for him to look presentable. His soft yellow eyes the color of the golden sun took in the sight of the servants handling the proper application of oils and wear of clothes as his wavy black hair was spun into a bun and tied back in the customary fashion of the nobility. His wiry build was quickly covered from head to toe in the finest silks in the land and he transformed from the commoner amongst the fields to a sophisticated aristocrat that stood before the mirror he gazed into, all in the span of half an hour._

_"Quickly, we must not be late for the Fire Lord or there will be consequences" the servant spoke, trying her best to hide her fear, but Yusen could tell the poor woman was terrified. Their lives must be linked to how this meeting turned out, and Yusen could sympathize with that sentiment. As he was quickly lead out into the halls and through the corridors, he rehearsed every word in his mind of what to say so he wouldn't not only embarrass himself, but potentially be executed for. Upon reaching the audience chamber, the servants seemed to drift into the shadows, leaving him all alone to walk inside. With a deep breath and a slow but purposeful stride, he walked in and kneeled before the throne that was backed by blazing flames leaping to the sky._

"_My lord, I Yusen, have come as you requested" he spoke, hiding the tremble in his voice the best he could, not lifting his head for fear of displeasure. He heard a soft feminine chuckle from the throne followed by the fire lords commanding voice._

"_No need to fear Yusen, I won't harm you. I have in fact wonderful news for you" came the voice of Fire Lord Azula, the recently appointed ruler of the world since the subjugation of the earth kingdom and water tribe years ago._

"_You have made quite a name for yourself Yusen, or rather your father made one for you. He taught you everything he could and you drank from it, becoming the strongest bender in our lands. Do you know what I plan to do with one with your potential?" she spoke as she stood from her throne and began walking toward him. Sweat not born from the intense heat of the room beaded on his brow as he listened to her every word, not daring to speak lest he anger her._

_"With your potential, I plan to enter you into the academy of our finest teachers and instructors. There you will be trained, taught, and fortified with the knowledge of the one true ruler's of all our lands, the fire nation. And once your done your tutelage you will become worthy" she spoke as she walked down the steps._

"_Worthy of what my lord?" he couldn't help but ask as he found himself staring at her feet that were a mere foot from his face._

"_Worthy to be my husband of course" she spoke, draining all color from his face._

"_Of course you are a bit young being sixteen while I am twenty years of age, but I view this as a chance to give you a few years to prove your worth to me. Succeed, and the world is yours and mine. Fail and I will make you wish you had tried harder to curry my favor. We have many ways torture a man without actually killing them you know" she spoke softly._

_Just as Yusen felt like he was going to collapse, the doors swung open allowing an entourage of people to enter the room. Leading the way was Mai, the leader in a task force of assassins dedicated to rooting out insurgents and resistance forces wherever they cropped up. Daring to glance at her, he saw a face that showed no fear, no joy, no sadness. It was a face that was cold as stone and showed no emotion, earning her the title of "Iron Maiden"._

"_Mai, there had better be a good reason you are interrupting me right now. I am having a meeting with my potential husband to be as you can see" she spoke, drawing attention his way. Mai, turning to look at him with her eyes, surveyed him and took his measure. Yusen had no doubt in his mind if she really wanted to, she could slay him in a moment, even if he were ready and armed. She looked over him and as easily as her gaze came it passed, returning back to Fire Lord Azula._

"_My lord, we have found several traitors but we were pushed back" she spoke nonchalantly._

"_You have better have an even better reason why you were pushed back when you have the strongest assassin core in the world following you. Anything short of finding that water tribe whore who traveled with the late avatar will result in swift disciplinary action" she spoke, venom seeping through her voice._

"_We found Ty Lee and the boy she disappeared with along with the water tribe bender" she spoke, allowing the full impact of the words to sink in. Yusen felt he was in the presence of some great beast as the fire lord fell silent and walked back to her throne to sit quietly._

"_I see. Very good Mai, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. We shall send a fleet to wipe clean the area you found them and flush them out" she spoke, the contentment in her voice apparent._

"_There's more my lord. The boy…he single handedly pushed us back with an array of water bending that no master alive could muster. It is my opinion that he is the new Avatar" she spoke._

_The words echoed throughout the audience chamber, and it was a long moment before the fire lord found her voice._

"_Are you saying the Avatar has returned to this world in the form of that peasant boy that Ty Lee saved five years ago?" she spoke. With a nod of her head, Mai confirmed her statement. Fully expecting the fire lord to fly into a rage, Yusen braced himself for what he expected to be a terrible ordeal. When no angry shouting came, he chanced to look up at Azula to see what was she doing._

_It was then for the first time he met her gaze. Her eyes pierced through his soul like an arrow throw parchment, breaking any and all resistance he might have possessed to resist her will. He found himself to be afraid and helpless, like a mouse before a mighty hawk._

_"I believe that my late father has blessed my husband with a test to prove himself worthy of me. Yusen, you are to seek out the Avatar and slay him for me. Accomplish this task, and then we won't need the formality of sending you to the academy to prove your worth" she spoke, a wry smile across her lips. Yusen found himself trembling violently, held only in check by his fear of what would befall him should he offend her._

"_Yes my lord, I will not fail you" he spoke, his words possessing the strength he knew he didn't have. He might have been capable as a bender, but he knew he was no match for an Avatar, especially one that was able to defeat the fire nations greatest assassin._

"_Oh, one more thing. Mai, you will accompany him and aid him in this task. That is all, you are dismissed" she spoke as she stood from her throne and turned her back to him._

_"Yes my lord" he spoke as he stood on shaking feet and walked out the room with Mai right at his side. Once the doors to the audience chamber were closed, Mai sighed to herself._

"_Whatever. Don't get in my way and we shall have no problems, understand?" she spoke, looking him over once again._

"_Of course my lady" he spoke, all the trembling and fear seeping out of him now since he couldn't unleash it in front of the fire lord. With a blasé shrug, Mai walked forward, leaving him to stand behind for just a moment to think. He now has to slay the Avatar to marry the most ruthless woman in the whole world, or die in the attempt. He couldn't even go into hiding since he had The Iron Maiden accompanying him on his journey. _

_This was not a good day… _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_After many hard weeks at sea where the only thing Toph could accomplish was dip into her supply of liquor, they finally made land fall in the earth kingdom. She could barely contain herself at how excited she was to be on the continent again after spending five years on kyoshi Island, she had always felt the pall of Suki's death most strongly there. Her feet taking in the feel of hard earth beneath her, she couldn't help but smile to herself and proudly stride forward through the dust._

"_Ah, nothing like the feel of dirt between your two and dust choking your lungs, what do you say guys?" she spoke turning around to her friends that are just barely getting onto the shore carrying their supplies with them. Sokka's stance and position suggested to her he was less then enthused to be off the boat while Ty Lee was still bubbly as ever, performing feats of acrobatics to show off._

"_All I'm saying is we can stay ON the boat and travel the world. Whoever said we had to be on foot? Now that we don't have Appa, things are going to really suck soon" he spoke carrying his rucksack firmly on his back. No one would notice as Toph focused her blind sight onto him, taking in his full measure for to her the first time in weeks. He was bigger and stronger, more of a man and less of a boy now. His broad shoulders and rugged build couldn't help but remind Toph how long they had been away, how long since it was when she could last feel his presence on the ground, and how happy she was to have him around again. Of course, she wouldn't tell him any of that, but in her most private thoughts, she felt a part of her return to life, the part of her that was that little girl from five years ago._

_"Look, we need to train you in earth bending as well and you're not getting any better on a boat. We need you to train on land as well if you're to get any better at all" Katara spoke. Sokka waved it off with his hand nonchalantly._

"_Yeah yeah, I get it. All I can say is if the only progress I seem to make is making an icearang, were in some serious trouble" he spoke, catching Toph's attention._

"_What's an Icearang?" she asked turning back to him and cocking her head._

"_I'm glad you asked Toph! Now, what's the absolute…Coolest thing ever?" he asked, setting up a bad pun._

"_You coming up with a good joke would be a start" Toph teased._

"…_You're a mean little girl, you know that?" he spoke indignantly. She couldn't help but smile widely and giving him a soft love tap._

"_You know you love me" she spoke and walked forward about to traverse the world again when Katara grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt._

"_We need to set up camp, its night Toph and unlike you, we had to prepare the boat for landing coming in" she spoke. It was as if she took water away from a man dying of thirst, but Toph understood and reigned her temper quickly in._

"_Alright, you win. I'll set up my side of the camp" she spoke and with a few expertly done movements, she made several stone structures rise from the ground and form into makeshift shelters. She even added a cooking pit just for when Sokka decided to go hunt for food._

"_All done, enjoy the rest of the work" she spoke and plopped down lying against a rock like it were a soft down pillow._

"_Some things never change, do they Toph?" Katara spoke, her pride wounded a little._

"_Nope, no they don't" Toph replied before falling into a comfortable sleep._

_*************_

_As Sokka lay in his rock tent, he opened up his bedroll and fiddled with the knot to undo his fishing gear. They may all be content to sleep, but Sokka had bigger fish to fry. Laughing slightly at his own joke, he pulled free his gear and tested the hook gingerly lest he impale himself too hard and start to bleed. Once he was satisfied with the quality of the fishing gear, Sokka began to get up and turn around when waltzing in was Ty Lee, smiling energetically to him._

"_Ty, what are you doing here? This is my little stone tent thingie" he spoke, not exactly sure what to call what he was in. She just continued to smile before she launched herself at him in a deep embrace nuzzling his neck affectionately._

"_Ty!! What's gotten into you?!" he asked as she continued to nuzzle him._

"_Katara's asleep and so is Toph. This is the first time we can actually be alone together since we started on this journey together" she spoke happily, wrapping her legs around his. Feeling a slight flush crossing his cheeks, Sokka looked away in an attempt to hide how flustered he was getting._

"_Ty, I don't think we should be-" he tried to explain when she turned his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. For a few moments he did nothing but stay still, but then he pulled away and pushed her away gently._

"_Sokka, what's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading with a look of concern._

"_Ty, I don't think you should be this close to me. It's not good for you" he spoke, his voice growing serious. Ty lee only cocked her head to the side and stared._

"_But why? You're my husband though" she spoke again, the words at first not meaning anything to him before now having serious weight to them._

"_Ty, everyone I know and care for deeply…end up dying. I lost Yue, a princess of the northern water tribe. I lost Suki, its just…everyone dies on me. I don't want to endanger you" he spoke again, Ty lee watching him with concern._

"_If you return to your home, I'm sure your old friends would take you back. It would be much safer for you there as well" he spoke, but no sooner did the words leave his lips then she grabbed his shoulders._

"_I don't want to leave you. I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you, to hold you and protect you and be protected by you. If I die along the way, at least I would be happy" she spoke in an odd sense of desperation._

"_But Ty, I care what happens to you. I…I don't want anyone else to die because I couldn't save them" he spoke, looking away from her again._

"_Well then Sokka, you better start acting like a man and get stronger for them" came Toph's voice as she entered from the other side. Instantly Ty Lee had let go of Sokka and was backed into a corner away from him._

"_Toph! How…how long have you been there?" he asked, a little shocked. Posing in mock thought, Toph put her fingers onto her chin contemplatively._

"_Roughly around when she said I was asleep" she spoke walking inside and propping Sokka against a wall in a sitting position before lying down in between his legs with her face looking up into his._

"_Toph, what are you doing?" Sokka asked._

"_Getting comfortable as I lecture you for being a moron" she spoke. Sokka could tell this was going to be a long night already._

"_Sokka, you constantly brow beat yourself over things you had no control over. I hate to tell you, but from what it sounds like, you couldn't have done anything to protect Yue. Suki died to save us all, and Aang probably wouldn't have been able to beat the fire lord anyway, you there or not. You need to either stop blaming yourself for things you had no power over, or you can just jump back in the sea and hope that your moon girl transports you to a different world where everyone is happy and lovey dovey " she spoke in a calm and slightly detached voice._

_As Sokka contemplated these words, he looked at Ty Lee who still had that worried look on her face for him, like he might tell her to go away again. As she stared into his eyes, he could feel as if they, for even the shortest of times, could be happy as man and wife, if he only tried hard enough and was able to protect her. Within himself he could feel that he wasn't responsible for any of the deaths he knew of, but he still carried the weight of their loss inside him. Heaving a sigh, he felt a little of the burden of their deaths ease off his shoulders as he smiled to Ty Lee and Toph both._

"_Thanks guys, I won't fail to protect anyone else ever again" he spoke. Toph smiled back up at him and nuzzled against his chest affectionately._

"_Glad to hear it. Now, for my reward for helping you through your midlife crisis…" she spoke as she reached her hands around his neck and started to pull him down to her._

"_Hey!! He's mine! Get your own boy!" Ty lee spoke loudly and dove in, interrupting the attempted kiss._

"_Hey, thanks to me, you get to stay with us, I think I get a little reward for this" she spoke trying to push Ty Lee out the way to get to Sokka._

"_No no no! he's all mine!" she began to rant trying to push Toph out of his lap as Toph didn't budge an inch._

"_I had him first, beat it!" Toph spoke through gritted teeth. Sokka felt like a war was being waged in his lap and if not for his sister rushing in at that moment in a panic, the war would have continued._

"_Everyone, get up! There are Hungerers coming!"._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Katara had precious little warning of their advance, though it was far more than most people were given. The glow in the night of approaching flames and the deathly wails were all the warning she needed to send her into motion. Flying through the camp at breakneck speed, she arrived at the resting place of Sokka, hearing slight bickering from within. She would deal with the issue of why both Toph and Ty Lee were draped around him when their lives were no longer in danger._

"_Wait, what? What are you-" Sokka tried to ask when Toph stood up with alarming speed and grace as if they were in great danger._

"_You heard the lady Sokka, we gotta move! Katara, what kind are they?" Toph asked, obviously one who was accustomed to what they were about to fight. _

"_fire Hungerers, maybe a dozen or more. I can't tell if there are others" she spoke, the sound of the moans and screams growing stronger and stronger in the wind. They were drawing near, maybe a minute if that._

"_I hear them now. Alright, everyone on the boat now if you don't want to be baked alive" Toph commanded. Katara instantly pulled her head away from the structure made of stone as she retreated to the boat to begin the preparations to sail out._

_That and to be near a source of water to fight with._

_As the others emptied the makeshift shelter, Katara could see them clearly, fast approaching the camp. Their bodies nothing more than twisted and mocking flames resembling humans in intense pain and agony, the hiss of the flames that wreathed them their screams of tortured life. There were far more than a dozen, at least twenty or thirty more, though they were all just flame hungerers, nothing they needed to worry too much about. They could at least escape to the waves._

_As Sokka and Ty Lee ran toward the boat at break neck speed, Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw the approaching horde of monsters, barely a hundred feet behind them and began to run faster._

"_What the hell are those things?!" he said as Toph, riding on a wave of earth propelled herself into the vessel._

"_Get on the boat and we can tell you!!" Toph yelled back as Sokka and Ty Lee climbed into the vessel. No Sooner did they accomplish this than Katara summoned her innate ability and pushed in a massive wave to bring them out to sea, just in time to avoid the flame hungerers as they arrived at the shore, their heart-wrenching cries reaching their ears, sending shudders through every fiber of their souls._

"_Oh my god, they seem like they are people still alive in those monsters" Ty Lee spoke, clutching both her hands over her mouth fearfully._

"_There are, or at least there were. You wouldn't know what they are since you have been away the past five years" Katara spoke as she lifted a wave from the water to attempt to quench the fires on the shore. Terrible cries rose in the air, and then there was only silence._

"_Katara, what are those things?" Sokka asked, staring her straight in the eyes like a man surveying a battlefield. It was times like this that Katara had to remind herself that her brother was more than just clumsy water tribe boy with a club, he was a tactical mastermind and cunning warrior. _

"_We call them hungerers. They came into existence shortly after Aang…passed on. They are living embodiments of the elements given life, though it looks like it is very painful and laborious for them. They seek out benders and try to kill them and feed off their corpses, and whenever this happens, a new Hungerer is born from the element the bender could control" she spoke solemnly. _

_"But that doesn't make sense. Didn't anyone fight back and try to stop them?" Ty Lee spoke up, her eyes wide as if listening to a ghost story._

"_The Fire nation tried and still does try to hunt them down and exterminate them whenever rumors crop up. It's difficult though since they are immune to whatever bending element they are attuned to. Over two thirds of the Fire nations army was beaten when they finally discovered this fatal flaw" Katara spoke as she began to use the waves to steer the ship further down the coast._

"_But that would mean…" Sokka began to speak when Katara cut him off._

"_That's right Sokka, the whole land is filled with those things and most small villages get wiped out and turned into those things. Gotta give the fire nation credit though for still trying to protect even the colonies with what they still have. The fire nation is in rule now only because the people need their protection now and until the problem is dealt with, they will always rule" Toph spoke, her body as rigid as stone while saying this._

"_But I don't understand, our village is as tiny as they come, why hasn't it been destroyed?" Sokka asked._

"_How many benders did you see there? They are drawn to bending, and one bender is hardly worth their attention when the mainland is filled with others" Katara stated. Sokka took a moment to let this information sink in while Katara manipulated the waves in silence._

_"The world needs hope Sokka. They need the Avatar" Katara said, almost in a whisper._

"_I know sister, I know. I'll fix this, I swear it" he proclaimed as he stared out onto the shore watchfully._

_*************_

_Yusen breathed calmly as he was surrounded by the wave hungerers. The human shaped waves rolled across the vessel, already trying to devour any sailor that happened to be unwary enough to be caught. As they slowly surrounded him, he breathed in deeply and held his breath, letting the air intensify and build in heat till it felt like a volcano was about to erupt from his belly. As the several hungerers drew near, ready to engulf him, he released his power in a blaze of fire from his mouth, evaporating one to nothing but steam, the sound of the hissing its death cry. _

_The others lashed out in an attempt to catch him to drag him into their bodies to drown him, but with excellent grace and agility he tumbled free of the waves, mustering the power he has trained his whole life for to blaze to life from his hands, steaming away portion after portion of the monstrosities. Three combined into one and crashed over him like a wave, engulfing him entirely as they tried to apply all their pressure to crush the air from him, but as he felt the liquid enclose over him, he concentrated his whole body to suddenly heat to dangerous temperatures. It was a dangerous move to attempt which could have easily killed him, but done with the precision and care he used, it was a powerful technique that produced flames from every inch of his body. The Hungerer died away as he controlled the heat to disintegrate the monster and then suddenly turn his power onto the few remaining ones, raising the temperatures of their bodies to such unbearable heights, they began to boil. Suddenly with an explosion, the Wave hungerers burst, their essences and bodies scattered to the wind where they may finally find peace._

_"Not bad. I guess Azula had a reason to think highly of you" came the voice of Mai as she emerged from below the deck where it was safe. It wasn't for lack of ability on her part that she choose to show up, it was more due to the fact that she wanted to see if he was really as skilled as Azula had hoped for._

_Wiping away the sweat that collected on his body despite chill temperatures, Yusen tried his best to maintain his composure in front of the iron maiden. He knew she was scanning him for weakness, for flaws, for anything that betray weakness in his actions. She was tasked with determining whether he was a lion or a sheep and his life depended on being a lion._

"_It's nothing, I should have beaten them quicker so we could continue on our voyage without delay" he spoke, feeling like that was the right way to express his feelings on the matter. She merely shrugged and called for the sailors back to their posts. After his battle, he tried to gather up the remainder of his outer layer of decorative clothing that he hastily threw off when he needed to do battle._

_Don't bother with those, you'll just take them off again when battle strikes" Mai spoke as she pulled out a small bag of the treat she was always carrying, munching away slowly._

"_I guess your right" he spoke, hesitating as he picked up the discarded clothing and passed them off to a servant Azula commanded accompany him on his journey. Despite being sent on a hopeless mission, the girl seemed overjoyed to be out of reach of the firelord's wrath and it showed in every action she took as she couldn't stop smiling. As she went back below deck with the bundle of clothing, Yusen sat down and began to cool down his aching body. Mai, seeing this, sat up and walked over to him and sat next to him, sending a chill through his body that felt unnaturally icy._

"_Fire flake?" she offered him as she held out the bag. _

"_No thank you" he replied as he began to nervously ponder what she could be trying to accomplish. For a long moment they merely sat together on the vessel as she lazily devoured flake after flake._

"_Tell me, what do you think of Azula?" Mai spoke, completely throwing him off guard._

"_The…the fire lord? She is a wise and noble ruler who-" he began to speak when she abruptly cut him off._

"_I'll respect you a lot more if you tell me the truth and not what you think she wants you to say" she said, stopping her munching long enough to speak. For another long moment, Yusen sat in silence wondering if this were a test or an honest question._

"_She…the fire lord…she scares me. The tales of the things she has done to people give me goose bumps and that stare of hers is like an arrow through my soul, piercing me to the core" he spoke cautiously to her. Mai didn't respond for a moment and he began to fear this really was a test and he failed._

"_Your smarter then you look. That woman is a truly terrifying person. She cares for no man or woman beyond her power, has no sense of love for anything, and she will stop at nothing to ensure she comes out on top. The tales you heard of her are nowhere near the truth in how cruel she is. She found a split end in her hair one time so she had the hair dresser tied to a stake out in the ocean in shark infested water, after of course cutting her to let the blood flow into the ocean to attract them. She had all the hair dressers watch this so they would understand what would happen to them if they should fail as she did" Mai spoke, causing Yusen to quiver uncontrollably. _

_"You're being picked by her is no blessing, but a curse. If you fail, you shall be tortured till you wish for death so reverently it will seem like paradise. If you succeed, you will wish you had failed. I don't envy you, but I'll give you the same warning I gave the others, kill yourself while you have the chance" she spoke as she stood up and walked away, leaving Yusen to sit and ponder her words, all life and feeling drained from him. clasping his hands together in prayer, he asked his father to give him the strength to move forward and the wisdom to discover a light amidst the coming darkness, but all he saw was the terrible black cloud of either death of damnation in life. All things were hopeless._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Watching over the boat with a calm, almost bored gaze, Mai slowly walked the surface of the vessel as they began to pull into the glacier filled waters of the southern water tribe. The lack of almost all possible materials to build with lent very much to the reasoning of why the fire nation shouldn't build a post there to watch over them, though that ended up being a mistake since so many of the fugitives seemed to crop up there seemingly out of nothingness. Mai didn't care one way or the other about what was happening. She didn't seem to care much about anything anymore. _

_Standing atop the metallic deck, the surface polished and clean due to the diligence of the royal navy and personnel manning the boat, Mai noticed it was a fairly simplistic design that changed little throughout the course of the history of the fire nation. Sailors busily prepared for their arrival at the southern water tribe, running about and preparing the warriors and assassins for battle. _

"_Miss Mai, we will be arriving shortly. Would you like me to handle the negotiations for you?" She heard Yusen's voice from behind her. Breathing deeply, she prepared herself for what she was about to see and turned. Yusen was similar to him in more than just a few physical characteristics, he shared the same personality, the same drive, and the same indomitable will to never give up, even when all hope was lost. _

_Oh how he reminded her of her lost Zuko._

_"No, I shall accompany you there. You will probably need to do the negotiations though since they won't be in much of a mood to talk with me" she spoke, not avoiding his gaze. His eyes were soft, gentle, and kind, yet they bellied the strength he harbored deep within himself. After her warning last night, she wouldn't have been surprised if he deserted or even killed himself, and she was willing to let him escape should he have made that choice, but he instead continued forward, not out of fear but from his desire to never give up, no matter how hopeless it seemed. _

"_Very Well Miss Mai, we shall embark on dingy as soon as were close enough to land. I don't wish to give them reason to mistrust our intentions and though I doubt it will happen, I would seriously like this to end in no violence" he spoke, not out of cowardice but out of genuine concern for the villagers sake. When he spoke, Mai no longer saw Yusen though, she saw only Zuko, before his scarring, before his exile, before his return and eventual betrayal. Turning away from him so she wouldn't see how he was affecting her, she stared straight out to the shore as it began to show in the distance, the camp fires from the village already coming into view._

_"Yusen, could you do me a favor?" she spoke. She could hear him stiffen in his combat clothing, a loose fitting set of pants and shirt that were insulated on the inside to keep heat inside and treated to be tougher than regular clothing in the hopes to catch a blade or arrow if one happened to draw close._

"_Of Course Miss, what can I do for you?" he asked. For a second, all she could think of was how the last time she saw Zuko, Azula had commanded her to fight him. She indeed had fought him and beaten him since he couldn't strike her down. As he lay on the ground, Zuko looked into her eyes with no fear or hatred, only pity. He looked to her with only pity as Azula commanded she remove his eyes from his face, the only order she ever questioned from her._

_In the end though, Mai never disobeyed Azula. _

_"Please just call me Mai" she asked._

_*************_

_Yusen headed the vessel with three other skilled fire benders and Mai. The small boat headed in the direction of the village where the men already brandished spears and clubs. They were extremely distrustful of the fire nation, but Yusen knew they were not without reason, so he prepared himself for the worst. As the vessel crunched against the snow and ice, he stepped forth from the boat and slowly drew out his sword, causing many of the warriors to ready themselves for battle. Yusen merely kneeled and laid the sword on top of the snow to show his good faith._

"_What are you doing Yusen? You should never expose weakness to your enemies" Mai spoke to him in a condescending voice. Yusen stood slowly, letting the water tribe men see he bared them no ill will._

"_They are not our enemies Mai, they are under our protection as well even if they refuse to believe it" he spoke as he walked toward the warriors halfway and waited for their representative to come to him, as was tradition before a battle. The water tribe warriors stared bewildered for a moment till one particularly large and powerful looking man came forward, also empty handed, a sentiment many of the water tribe men seemed to disagree with from their distrustful glares. Yusen made a polite bow and begun to speak cautiously so as not to spark a fight._

_"Greetings from the Fire Nation. My name is Yusen and I come here bearing no ill will and seek only information and your cooperation" he spoke confidently._

"_It's too late to say you come bearing no ill will after the last attack on our village. We know why you're really here and you won't receive any information on the Avatar's whereabouts so be gone" he spoke, hatred apparent in his voice. Looking into his eyes, he saw no weakness, no hesitation, only determination and a stalwart attitude that he wouldn't surrender up the avatar._

"_I ask you to reconsider. The fire nation does not wish to destroy the avatar, merely keep him safely protected till the outbreak of the hungerers is resolved. A Hungerer created from the avatar would be too powerful to fight and fire lord Azula wishes only his safety" he spoke, not even convincing himself with his argument._

"_Either you don't know that flame wielding witch or you're a liar. She would kill the avatar first chance she could get and I'd rather die than let him fall into your hands. Now, I ask politely you leave here before me and my boys here show you out" he said, several soldiers already readying their weapons to fight._

_In a sudden flurry of movement, Mai propelled herself through the air and landed in front of a mother with a small infant in her arms. Before the shock could even settle in, she pulled free two thin and deadly daggers and twirled behind the woman and leveled one against her throat and the other against the baby._

"_Mai!! What are you doing?!" Yusen yelled as the mother suddenly screamed as the situation sank in, causing the infant to begin bawling. The other men surrounded her but didn't dare move close lest she let slip one of her blades into the woman's flesh._

"_We don't have time for all this nonsense Yusen, were doing this the faster way. Either they tell us what we need to know, or both the mother and baby get to suffer the consequences" she spoke, her even tone of voice sending chills down her spine. _

"_I knew this was a fire nation trick to catch us off guard. You people are truly barbaric" the village representative spoke with harsh words to Yusen who looked just as shocked as he did._

"_First and last time I'll ask, where is the avatar? Keep in mind if you lie to us, we will bombard your village till their isn't a single living thing around here for miles" she spoke, drawing the daggers closer and closer to the mothers throat. _

_Yusen watched in terror, looked upon the mothers tear slick face as stared into the eyes of those around her, begging for someone to save her, to protect her. He saw the eyes of the warriors who wanted to help but couldn't unless they wanted to kill the mother and infant with their haste. He saw the representative look to both of them with hate and malice in his eyes as they performed this act of villainy, one he didn't want to have any part of._

"_Mai!! Release her now! She's an innocent and has nothing to do with this" he yelled to her, the woman's eyes looking at his with desperation in hers as the baby continued to wail._

"_You're too soft Yusen. If we don't get this information we go around blind and will never find him. We can't give up our only advantage at our disposal. Now, if no one answers me in the next five seconds, I'll kill this mother right now. If no one answers in another five seconds, I'll kill the baby" she spoke, no mirth or humor in her demeanor, it was all business. Two seconds turned into two hours as it felt like time slowed down and waited for someone to speak. Finally it was the village elder, a squat woman who looked to have seen the passing of many seasons who spoke first._

_"They went to Kyoshi Island and are then on their way to the mainland to train the new avatar" she spoke, her head hung low in shame. Mai didn't release the woman and babe just yet though as she continued to interrogate her._

"_You do realize if we discover you're lying, we will be back and then I'll personally kill this same woman in front of you, correct? Now, are you lying or is what you said the truth?" she asked again as the woman solemnly nodded his head._

"_I would never lie with the lives of my people at stake. Every word I just spoke is the truth" she said, refusing to lift her face to look upon them. Hesitantly, Mai released the woman and with a backwards leap returned to Yusen's side._

"_Were finished here Yusen, lets depart for Kyoshi island" she spoke as she turned around and left. As Yusen began to turn, the old woman's voice called out to him._

"_Young man, I have a question for you if you would hear out an old woman" she spoke. Yusen turned around and nodded his head to her._

"_I have a grandson who was around your age. He was a clueless and clumsy boy, but he always had a good heart. One day he decided to up and leave with his sister to help the avatar on his journey. When he returned, he walked much the same way you do, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Once again he embarked on a quest to restore peace to the world, despite having lost many loved ones and even a part of himself. Tell me, why would he do this a second time instead of staying behind and living a safe life?" she asked him, her eyes looking him over as he thought how to best reply._

"_He does it because he believes it's what he has to do, not only for himself but for those he loves. He believes it is what is right" he spoke back to her. The water tribe men all looked between the elder and Yusen, confused as to what the elder was trying to do._

"_Tell me, does what you're doing right now feel like the right thing to do?" she asked him. Looking between her to the woman who was recently so close to death who was huddled on the ground, crying every bit as much as her baby, Yusen took a long time before he could answer._

"_What I believe is right and what I have to do are no longer the same. This is my destiny and it is my burden to bear, even if the world hates me for what I do" he spoke, sorrow evident for all to see. _

_"Then I pray for your souls peace then" she spoke and turned away, leaving Yusen to return to his boat. As he did, Yusen knew what he was doing was the wrong thing, but he couldn't go against what fate had for him. He was born to be a fire nation warrior so he would fulfill his duty to his home and country._

_He would do this, even if it left him a hollowed and empty husk inside. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_It was midday as the collected group of Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph stopped to rest. It had been almost the passing of a week since the discovery of the Hungerer's and Ty Lee couldn't quite get the agonized screams to leave her mind. They sounded so sad and lonely, she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She wondered briefly if they were in a better place now, but such serious thoughts soon gave way to the eternal playful nature that was ever present in her mind._

_The bright summer sun caressed the entourage, blessing them with warmth and light to guide their feet. They stopped to rest near a brook as Katara took Sokka to train in the water, ever insistent on mastering the art of water bending. Ty Lee for once didn't mind though since she got to see Sokka without his shirt, his lean and muscular body dripping with the cool water as he tried his best to form it into useful forms._

"_Sokka, you can't force the water to move the way you want it to, you need to flow with the motion. Picture in your mind each drop forming a bridge for the next one so they may continue to find their destination, all in perfect motion and grace" Katara spoke, her shirt wrapped around her torso for decency if not for practicality as it only served to hinder her hand movements if left on properly. Ty Lee looked over her form, a little jealous of her supple curves, perfectly shaded skin and beautifully blue eyes. She wished she could be like her, so mature and maternal, like a graceful swan being admired by a turtle-duck._

_"I know Katara, I'm trying, so hold up a sec" he spoke, as the last word spoke his eyes closed in intense concentration. Ty Lee watched as the water slowly rose vertically in a strange, almost comical way as it would rise a foot then descend a few inches before rising again like a makeshift geyser._

"_Not bad Sokka, now try to imagine everything in your mind that remind you of home. Reach out and project the feeling of a glacier through your finger tips, breath out the chill of the tundra and freeze that column of water before you" she spoke, her words guiding his actions as Sokka breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled, his breath freezing the water he was still holding with his power. As he released his stance and opened his eyes, he blinked a few times as Katara smiled to him warmly as if to counter the cold that emanated from the suddenly chilled brook._

"_Congratulations brother, you actually did it. I thought we would take another week at least to bring you to the point of freezing water" she spoke as she strode out of the water, taking care to put her shirt back on properly._

"_What can I say, I'm a fast learner" he spoke, confidence shining through his face in a great big grin. At this, Ty Lee bounded over and gave him a great big hug, feeling his slick chest against her shirt._

"_awww, you're my big strong water bending husband" she said, nuzzling him, causing his face to blush moments before a small stone pelted him upside his head._

"_Ow! Why did you do that Toph?!" He asked, rubbing the side of his head as Toph tossed in the air a few small stones._

"_Sorry, my finger slipped Mr. big strong water bender" She spoke, sarcasm filled in her voice. Ty Lee couldn't help chuckling to herself, listening to the banter as she let go so he could storm over to her angrily._

"_Every time Ty Lee gets near me, you either throw something at me, beat me, or make a smart ass comment, mostly a mixture of all three. Can't you show emotion in a way that doesn't involve me being in pain?" he asked. Ty Lee watched for a second as Toph put a finger to her chin in thought before reaching up and grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close to her face as she nibbled his ear gently and passionately. Ty Lee stood in shock as she watched for a second before Katara in her irritation pulled forth a few gallons worth of brook water and dropped it on top of them, causing Toph to let go only after giving his ear a final lick with her tongue._

_"Would you prefer I show my affection like that from now on? I won't object so long as you treat me right" she said, smiling deviously. Before Sokka Could answer in indignation, Ty Lee tumbled over and grabbed him, pulling him away like he were a rag doll to be fought over._

"_NO!! He's mine mine mine!! Go get your own, you husband stealing meanie pants!" she spoke, sticking her tongue out much like a little girl._

"_I'm glad were all behaving like responsible adults here" Sokka joked as Ty Lee and Toph began to argue over ownership of the boy who so rightly was meant to be with Ty Lee and only Ty Lee._

_They were destined to be together forever after all…_

_*************_

_It was a good ten minutes before Ty Lee released him and began to argue with Toph on her own, but Sokka wasn't complaining. It isn't every guy that gets to have two girls argue over him every day so his spirit was high. As he reached for his shirt to pull it over his head, Momo lay curled up in it like a makeshift nest, napping peacefully._

"_Well don't you look precious? Well, time to wake up" he spoke as he lifted his shirt and the flying lemur tumbled out, jostled awake and confused. Smiling to himself, he patted the dazed Lemur on the head._

"_You have got to be the biggest piece of lint I've ever seen" he spoke as Momo hissed at him and strolled over to Toph's belongings, only to get scooped up by Katara along the way who looked at Sokka disapprovingly._

"_Aw, did the big mean Sokky Wokky wake you? Don't worry, you can sleep on his shirt later when he remembers to do his own laundry for once" she spoke, throwing her irritated scowl his way. As if the reprimand wasn't bad enough, Toph stopped her arguing with Ty Lee and turned her head to face Katara questioningly._

"_Sokky…Wokky?" she spoke, as if in disbelief of what her ears just told her. Ty Lee's face lit up as she bounced up and down enthusiastically to try and explain it to her._

"_It's his nick name I gave him! don't you think it's adorable?" she asked, smiling innocently. Sokka felt a part of himself die as Ty Lee said it and he just didn't have the will to fight it anymore since she would just call him that anyway. Toph looked to Sokka and smirked, her face portraying all the words he could have expected her to say._

"_Ok, that's enough, we got a lot of ground to cover so let's hit the trail once again" he spoke, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt at the title he was so graciously bestowed once again. As he was about to leave, he saw a wagon cresting a hill not too far from sight, with a strange melody floating in the breeze of a guitar and singing. _

"_Toph, what's that?" He spoke, pointing in the direction. The realization that she was blind once again suddenly dawning on him, though luckily Toph didn't seem to care and could tell where he was pointing. _

"_I think it's a band of nomads and minstrels, there's a lot of singing, a guitar, and I think some tambourines, nothing to worry about" she spoke, setting her possessions in her rucksack, already ready to move._

_Guitar? Tambourine? Why did that sound so familiar to him and filled him with a sense of dread? Sokka couldn't for the life of him understand why he felt a knot welling in his stomach at the thought till the nomads were right up on them, were an oh so familiar face greeted them as they were by the brook still._

"_Hey, river people" spoke Chung with his face smiling lazily, the minstrel from five years ago that led them to the cave of two lovers._

"_Were not river people, I can't even swim" Toph responded, her blind eyes watching them passively as Chung scratched his head for a moment._

"_You're not? Then what kind of people are you?" he asked, following the same lines he spoke so long ago. Sokka threw his shirt on and instantly began trying to hurry everyone along._

"_Well, it was nice seeing you all but we really must be going now, don't forget to write and well mail you when we get where were going" Sokka spoke quickly as he pushed Katara and Ty Lee forward, trying to go past the nomads._

"_Hey, I remember you now! You're the guy from the one place with the giant worm ball! Your names were….Sooba and….Tarla?" he spoke almost like he were asking them if that was indeed their names. _

"_Giant…worm ball? Please tell me he's kidding…Sooba" Toph teased, standing her ground and not moving an inch, obviously entertained. Sokka, perturbed that he not only forgot their names but would associate them in his memory with anything revolving a worm ball, turned around and strode angrily over to him, finger pointing at his face._

"_First of all, it's Sokka and Katara. Second, it wasn't a giant worm ball, it was that stupid cave of lovers. Third, WE ALMOST DIED IN THERE THANKS TO YOU!!" He yelled, obviously still irritated over the whole incident. Chung merely stared at him for a moment before smiling to him again._

"_Oh yeah. My bad, little buddy" he spoke, rubbing Sokka's hair with a free hand. Sokka batted away the hand and then continued to angrily scowl at him, Chung's cluelessness protecting him from the daggers Sokka was staring at him. _

"_What do you all want with us this time? Are you here to ruin my life again with your songs and music? Or are you here to offer some obscure route to a city that's impossible to get through shy of divine intervention?" Sokka asked, bitterness laden in his voice._

"_Were just here cause the wind blew us here, and now we get to meet up with old friends again! Let's celebrate with a song!" he spoke before strumming his guitar and playing an interesting and catchy tune before Sokka could object. As if to further drive home the insanity of the moment, Ty Lee began dancing with the music along with Chung's daughter, giggling to herself happily._

_"You have such interesting friends Sokka! You should have introduced them a lot sooner!" she spoke enthusiastically. As Sokka fell to the ground, shoulders hunched and head hung low, he just realized his problems have just seemed to multiply right before his eyes and now they have instrumental assistance._

_Yup, his life would have been so much better if he just let himself be executed. At least then it would have been over already._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_As Yusen walked onto the land of Kyoshi Island from the port, he felt the mix of distrust and hatred from the surrounding people. Their intent glares and malevolent stares reminded him that he was not wanted but also openly despised. Open hostility was only avoided since they offered some protection from hungerer's that happened to assault the village from time to time, though the angry people seemed to care little for such a thing as to the loss of their idol, the avatar. It was even required they destroy the altar to the old avatar to show their good faith, but the way they left it half standing still showed their defiance of the fire nation. He left alone this time, mindful of the events last time he brought Mai, so he came alone, something that was incredibly risky, though he knew it was his best chance to obtain information through peaceful means. The elder came out to speak with him, a thin veneer of hospitality barely masking his wishes that they would depart._

"_Greetings ambassador of the fire nation. How might we at Kyoshi Island help you this day?" He spoke calmly. Bowing slightly to the elder, Yusen did everything he could to look unthreatening to him._

"_Thank you for your welcome. I am here on important business from the fire lord. I am seeking an audience with the avatar who we have been informed was headed to this island. Is he available at the moment?" he spoke, choosing his words very carefully. The old man chuckled to himself as if he heard a humorous joke before gesturing to the statue._

"_There you are then, the avatar. You might need to speak up though, she is a little hard at hearing since her top half had to be destroyed as an act of faith as your people put it" he spoke, causing those near by the to chuckle as well._

"_I am referring to the living avatar. He's roughly nineteen years in appearance, male of the water tribe, travels with a water bending master and a fire nation girl with a braid. Has anyone matching that description passed through?" he asked, the looks he was receiving becoming more and more hostile._

_"I'm afraid not. The avatar has been dead for five years, in case your own history decided to expunge that little truth from your records to make your own nation seem that much less vile" he spoke, becoming increasingly more aggressive. A crowd was beginning to form, including some of the famed Kyoshi warriors, already taking up stances in case things came to blows._

"_Please, I only wish to meet with him and my information told me that he was-" he began to spoke when a large rock struck him upside his head. The village elders eyes were suddenly wide with fear, apparently seeing this act as open aggression on the fire nation, something they couldn't afford at this time, especially as the crowd began to curse and jeer at Yusen._

"_Get out of here you monsters! Your kind isn't welcome here!" was shouted from a large man holding a massive stone that he threw at Yusen, striking him painfully in the ribs. Yusen stood back on his feet, blood dribbling from the side of his head from the previous rock. As the crowd continued to assault him with insults and stone, Yusen looked the elder straight in his eyes._

"_Is this what it will take to get an answer? Will letting your people hurl their hatred at me ease the suffering we have caused you enough so that I may resolve this peacefully?" he asked, catching the elder off guard._

"_If so, then continue till your hearts are content. I wish you no harm and only the information I have come here to seek" he spoke, causing the old man to lift his arms to stop the crowd. _

"_All of you, that's enough!" he commanded and with many grumbles and moans, the people slowly went back to their business at hand. Turning back to Yusen, the elder spoke to him, less with hostility and more with compassion._

"_Yes, the Avatar was here, but we do not know where he went. He took with him a great earth bending master as well, so we expect him to be fully prepared for anything the fire nation might throw at him. If I were you, I would abandon your mission now, while you still are able to draw breath" he spoke, not as a threat, but out of genuine concern for the boy._

"_If only it were that easy. Thank you for your assistance" he spoke and bowed, heading back in the direction of his vessel._

_*************_

_As Yusen was on his way back to the ship, many thoughts began to assail his mind. Where was the avatar going? How could he catch up to him? What would he do when he found him? How could he beat two masters of different elements and the avatar himself? As these and many more thoughts buzzed within his skull like bee's, he heard from a nearby alley loud and raised voices._

"_You're awfully brave to be coming through this town on your own, especially since you're fire nation, old man" the first voice spoke haughtily. _

"_He must think since his country run's the world, he can come and go as he pleases. Seems to me he needs to part with some of his gold if he wants to keep from getting his fragile old bones from being broken" a second voice spoke, the intent being robbery. Yusen stopped at the entrance to the alley that the highwaymen were at and saw four strong earth kingdom men all centered around an elderly fire nation man who was rather short and squat, with a large belly and an impressive beard. Something about him looked strangely familiar._

"_You are all welcome to whatever I may possess, however you will find I don't even have a copper coin to my name so you might wish to find some better pickings then" he spoke in a voice that rang out clearly in Yusen's memory. This was no ordinary old man, this was the general that his father had served under in the siege of Ba Sing Sei._

_This was the legendary General Iroh._

"_Well, ain't that a shame? Looks like we will have to break a few of your bones to teach your people they don't own this world" he spoke, lifting his fist to bear down on the old man. Without a moment's hesitation, Yusen launched himself at the man's back, kneeling him right in the kidney, dropping him in one instance, clutching at his side in agony. While the others turned around to see what was going on, Yusen swung his fist right across another's jaw, the sound of bone snapping with the power of his punch sending him slamming into the wall before he crumpled over as Yusen put his body in the way of the two men and general Iroh._

"_If any of you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll break your necks" he spoke with such intensity that they took an involuntary step back._

"_Heh, it's the boy from earlier. Considering you were such a coward you couldn't even fight a few minutes ago and now you attack our backs, I think we can take one little punk like you" one of the remaining men said, rushing forward to catch him off guard. Yusen side-stepped and brought his elbow down on his assailants spine with lethal efficiency, felling the giant of a man in a single strike as his friend came barreling in, fists flying. Yusen dodged and parried each block before catching the man's arm extended and pushed it in the opposite direction, the sound of bones snapping the only clue that his arm was broken before a swift punch to the face rendered the last man unconscious. _

_"Well, that was certainly something young man" Iroh spoke, causing Yusen to remember he was there as he turned to face him and knelt down in respect._

"_General Iroh, it is a pleasure to be of assistance to you" he spoke in a reverent tone of voice. Stroking his beard, the fire dragon of the west smiled to himself._

"_General? I haven't been called that in a long time. Tell me, who are you that you would know me by that title?" he asked. _

"_My father served as a captain under you in the siege of Ba Sing Sei. His name was Yusan. I'm his son, Yusen" he spoke again._

"_Ah, now I remember you! You were so much smaller then. How is your father these days?" he spoke again, his hand on Yusen's shoulder._

"_My father…died in the first contact with the Hungerers. He gave his life to save his unit" he spoke, holding back the sorrow remembering such an occasion inspired in him._

"_I see, I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man, knew the value of the lives of his men. He also loved a good cup of jasmine tea also. He will be missed" Iroh spoke, a genuineness in his voice as to his condolences. _

"_General, if you wish, you can accompany me and my crew. We would be honored to have you on our ship" he asked, hope creeping into his voice. Stroking his beard again, Iroh looked over him and finally motioned for him to stand up for him. As he was examined by the great fire dragon of the west, his father's mentor and his personal idol, Yusen's chest swelled with pride to even have the chance to meet him._

"_I have only one question for you, and I will join your crew" he spoke, a look of grim seriousness on his face. In Yusen's mind, he knew of course he was going to ask what their mission was, or their destination, so he steeled himself to reply._

"_Do you happen to have any Jasmine tea on board? It's my favorite" he spoke, smiling widely._

_Completely dumbfounded, Yusen took a moment to process what he just heard._

"_Uh…yes?" he said, not quite sure what tea had to do with anything._

"_Then of course I'll join you! Let's be off then!" he said, walking out of the alley ahead of Yusen._

"_Wait, don't you want to know about my mission? I'm supposed to capture the avatar for the firelord" he said, catching up to the old man._

"_Really? Do tell more"…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_Mai was waiting patiently for Yusen's to return, even though she already knew what to expect with his method of interrogation. She didn't expect him to be hurt or harmed since he was a gifted fire bender, but she knew he wouldn't use any strong-arm tactics to get the information they needed. She couldn't help but sigh to herself at how he was so young and idealistic when he needed to understand that his was a reality that couldn't allow for such weakness and fawning. _

"_Ma'am, Yusen is returning to the vessel" spoke the voice of one of the guards posted at the entrance. Mai was already preparing herself to hear that he was useless and unable to even ascertain if the avatar has arrived yet when the guard spoke again._

"_There's more…he has the former general Iroh with him" he spoke, causing Mai to pause for a moment._

"_Did you say he has the former general Iroh following him, willingly, onto a fire nation vessel? Are you sure of this?" she spoke, as if challenging the guards own sight._

"_I recognize him ma'am. I served under him in several campaigns, I could never forget his face" he spoke with certainty. Mai couldn't help but wonder how such an event could have transpired. Did Yusen actually manage to trick Iroh into boarding the vessel, or did the sly general trick Yusen into taking him to the vessel? Either way, she had little time to act. With a wave of her hand, several of the crew assembled, including several top assassins she personally saw to the training of. They knew the subtle hand motions she made indicate that a battle could very well ensue, and they were now ready. Looking back to the guard, now aware of the situation, she nodded, giving him permission to allow Yusen to return onto the vessel. After a minute of what felt like the longest time in the world, Yusen strode onto the deck of the vessel, a wide smile of pleasure on his face which even as he brought his face into line around her, he couldn't completely mask. Also, just as the guard described, the traitorous Iroh walked onto the vessel too, his belly as big as ever, and his hairs just as gray. _

_"Mai, I have excellent news! This man here is-"he began to speak when Mai finished his sentence._

"_Iroh, traitor to the fire nation and war criminal" she spoke as several of the guards began to close on the old man who didn't even seem surprised or resisting in the least. In fact, so rapt was everyone's attention on Iroh that barely anyone noticed as Yusen's flames came to life, encircling him and Iroh in its protective shield._

"_MAI!! What do you think you are doing?! I will not stand by and let you call this man a traitor!" he spoke viciously, causing a crack to form in Mai's iron façade in the form of wide eye'd disbelief. He was not only standing up to her, he was emitting such a murderous intent, it sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't felt something this strong since…_

_Since her fight with Zuko._

_As she composed herself in the span of an eye blink, she focused her own glare onto his, hoping to cause him to remember that she wasn't one of the most powerful assassins in the world for nothing._

"_This man has aided in the escape of the previous avatar, withheld information on said avatar's capture, and even escaped from the fire nation prison. He is a traitor and a criminal of the fire nation under several counts punishable by death" she spoke, letting a single throwing blade fit into the palm of her hand, easily for him to see. What he didn't know was this was a special blade, coated in poison from the Shirshu's tongue, which would paralyze him for an estimated hour at least, should things become violent. She didn't want to harm him, so she would have to settle for immobilizing him. _

"_Everything this man does has the fire nations best interests at heart! He has even agreed to help us with our mission making him an invaluable addition to this vessel. If you doubt his innocence, then we can take this case to the fire lord AFTER we capture the avatar, where we can show his good intentions by helping us" he spoke. Despite the utter lunacy that seems to have affected his mind, he made a valid point. Traitor or not, Iroh was indeed a powerful bender, and one not to be trifled with. To divert the resources to capture him would leave them exhausted and quite possibly too short on manpower and would have to return to fire nation waters to resupply, leaving the avatars trail cold. If he were on their side however…_

_As she slid her special blade back within the protective folds of her clothing, she motioned for the surrounding guards to back down as well. Hesitantly, all of them followed her example and sheathed their weapons._

"_Very well Yusen, have it your way. Provided he actually assists us, I will allow you to argue his case before the fire lord upon our return, but only after the avatar's successful subjugation or death. Until then, he will be treated as one of our crew. If he betrays us in any way-" she began to speak when he abruptly cut her off._

"_He won't. He is a good and honorable man and would never reduce himself to such underhanded tactics" he spoke with conviction. At the end of his words, his fiery aura subsided and he took a more relaxed stance._

"_I thank you for having me on your vessel Mai, it's been so long since I last saw you, I almost didn't recognize you" he spoke with a slight bow. Something that resembled slight irritation wormed its way into her mind as she turned and walked away. She had a terrible feeling about this, but somehow it would have to wait…._

_She was going to get her answers._

_*************_

_It was Iroh's good fortune to find this vessel the way he did. If it had been any other fire nation soldier who found him, he had no doubt in his mind he would have had to quietly and discreetly dispose of the one before an alarm could be raised, but he was instead found by the son of a loyal captain of his. He remembered Yusan well, he was young and headstrong, believed always in what was right, even if everyone around him told him it was wrong. It was with great pleasure that Iroh could see that noble trait be passed onto his son, though he wished the circumstances didn't have to be so dire for him. To serve his niece Azula would be dangerous and difficult, to MARRY her would be like wrestling a platypus bear, near impossible to win and either way you look at it, you would have yoke on your face. _

_A quick survey of the room around him showed it was sparse in decoration with barely an iron cot for sleep and worst of all, no Pai Sho table. Something he would have to correct at the first port they crossed, but he thought it best not to cause too much of a stir till he could get a feel for his new companions. As he was pondering over how to properly decorate his room, a soft rapping came from the door. He wasn't quite sure who would be gracing him already, being less than an hour on the ship, but he slowly made his way to the door and opened it as the metal creaked noisily._

_It was at this moment he had to duck and dodge as Mai tried to assault him with two wicked pairs of punch daggers._

_After a quick dodge and parry, he caught her in a deadlock where both seemed to struggle for a moment before he inhaled deeply to let out a blast of steam at her face, which she dodged by breaking the deadlock. As each stood still in anticipation of the others moves, he surveyed her with his keen senses. She may have resembled the Mai he knew from so long ago, but she was definitely changed. Her demeanor was always cold and hard to read, but now it was like trying to gauge a wall. She felt nothing and showed nothing. She was truly deserving of the title "Iron maiden". _

_After a long moment, she put away her weapons within the recesses of her battle robes and took a neutral stance to show an end of her hostilities._

"_Tell me Iroh, why are you really here? I find it too much of a coincidence that you happen to show up where the avatar has supposedly left less than a few weeks ago and now you integrate yourself onto his pursuers vessel" she spoke coldly, as if she were striking up a conversation and had indeed not tried to kill him less than a few moments ago._

"_In life, there are few things that are truly as rare as a coincidence, but when they do happen, they should be celebrated and accepted. Tell me, why do you have such hostility toward me?" he spoke, entering an arena he knew far more about then his opponent, a battle of words and wit._

"_You are Iroh, you betrayed your nation not once but several times. Aided escaped convicts, assisting in revolutions and resistance forces, conspiring with the legendary outlaws such as the king of Omashu or Jeong Jeong the deserter. Your head alone would be enough to prove to Azula that Yusen is worthy of being her husband" she spoke, revealing to Iroh a weakness she had hidden well, one she wouldn't, and probably still doesn't, realize._

"_Then why haven't you diverted course back to the fire nation then? Are you not here to evaluate him and ensure he is worthy of the fire lord?" he spoke, carefully watching the cracks begin to form in her impenetrable defense._

"_He is not ready yet. Taking him to her now would be like bringing a raw lump of iron into a fight with a dragon. He has yet to be sculpted into a weapon worthy of the fire lord and I will not take him back a moment sooner" she spoke, her voice remaining cool and collected._

"_I feel there might be another reason you wish to hold onto him, one you aren't admitting, even to yourself" he said almost in a whisper. Mai stared at him for a long moment before next speaking._

"_You're trying to confuse me with your words. Know you are useful for now and as long as you remain useful, you will be tolerated" she said, turning around as if to signify the conversation was over._

"_He really does resemble him, doesn't he?" were the next words Iroh spoke. No sooner did the sentence end that three daggers imbedded themselves deep in the iron walls of his room as Mai was turned around, a look of pure fury in her eyes._

"_Don't ever compare Yusen to Zuko again!!" she almost screamed at him. Unfazed, Iroh pressed on._

"_I of all people would know he resembled my late nephew, and so should you. After all, you were the one to cut out his eyes and let him die a gruesome death, weren't you? What is Yusen to you? A chance to fix your mistake in the past?" he questioned as Mai suddenly lunged at him with her punch daggers extended. Iroh caught her in the lunge by her wrists and slammed her to the wall, knocking the breath out of her for a moment before he began again._

"_Listen to me Mai, you can dress yourself in all the titles you want. Call yourself the iron maiden if it helps ease your pain, but remember, even a maiden of iron is still a maiden, and I can tell she's in such pain right now" he spoke as he released her wrists, letting her catch herself before she crumpled to the floor. Looking back at him with her cold calculating eyes, she gave him one final look before uttering her parting words._

"_I have no need of such emotions" she said before getting up and shuffling off, closing the door behind her. Iroh only shook his head in disappointment, knowing trapped within the iron maiden was a young girl broken and shattered, unable to put the pieces of her shattered life back together._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Smiling to herself, Katara was enjoying the free ride in the nomad's wagon. They weren't extravagant or overly spacious, but she did enjoy not having to walk all the time, a habit that she picked up from all her rides on Appa. She even had a warm and comfortable blanket she was allowed to cuddle up in. They were currently camped out for the night, sleeping in their own special arrangements, the women in the wagon and the men outside in sleeping rolls. Katara surveyed the interior of the wagon to see if everyone was where they should be. Lily and her daughter were nestled up together and sleeping soundly, each one wearing a wide grin even as they slept. Katara knew how unhappy traveling with them made Sokka, but they were nomads and are seldom bothered by fire nation patrols, or at least so they say._

_Toph was hard to read. Katara couldn't really tell if she were sleeping or just pretending, listening for any and all signs of danger. Even though Katara had offered to try and heal her eyes in the past, Toph said that being blind made her who she was and wouldn't want to change it for anything. Katara giggled to herself at how stubborn she was at times yet in her own way adorable and since she was also something of a smart ass, her and Sokka would get along fine as a couple. On that thought, she looked over to where Ty Lee was sleeping…_

_Or supposed to be sleeping as she was attempting to leave the wagon._

_"Ty…what are you doing?" Katara asked, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Looking back at her with a guilty expression on her face, she laughed nervously._

"_I was…uh…just going to get a drink?" she said, not even convincing herself with the lie. Katara knew what she was going to do, she had done it every night since they started their journey, she was going to sneak near Sokka and try to sleep next to him, which always lead her to be in some provocative pose with her. As she thought about this, she decided now would be as good a time as any to talk with her._

"_Ty, come here for a second" she said, making room so she could sit next to her. Ty Lee seemed fairly nervous as she moved to sit next to her, not sure how to act or where her hands should be._

"_Ty Lee, what are you planning to do when everything's settled down?" she asked her. Ty Lee's face brightened as if remembering some precious memory._

"_I'm going to settle down with Sokka and we are going to have a great big wedding and then were going to have a great big family!!" she spoke, smiling widely. Katara felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for what she was about to attempt, but this ill conceived idea wasn't going to be good for either Sokka or Ty Lee, it needed to be nipped in the bud._

_"Ty Lee, have you ever thought that maybe that's not what Sokka wants? He's only marrying you because you forced him to say yes" she stated, trying to be as gentle as possible with her. Ty Lee wore a look of confusion on her face as if to say she wasn't getting it._

"_Well, he may have needed a push in the right direction, but he really does care about me and I know he wants to be with me. He almost said so himself" she said, her smile not losing an ounce of its radiance. Katara sighed, knowing this was going to be harder then she thought._

"_Look, Ty Lee, I think it's best if you let Sokka decide when he's ready to marry. He shouldn't be forced to marry at another person's whim, you know?" she spoke and Ty Lee's smile dimmed noticeably._

"_I guess your right" she spoke, sounding a little sad, though shocking Katara quite a bit. She didn't expect her to give up so easily, but with the flighty girl she guess it was to be expected. _

"_Trust me, it's better in the long run this way" Katara spoke, patting her on the shoulder._

"_I guess so…oh well, I can wait till he decides what day for us to be married works best for him. He might not want to have kids just yet or a big fancy wedding, so I guess I can just hold onto that feeling till he says that today is the day!" she spoke, her bubbly attitude overflowing the wagon. Katara didn't quite know how to respond to that, only knowing that once again, Ty Lee completely derailed what she was trying to say._

"_No, Ty Lee, you need to listen-"Katara tried to clarify again but found herself the recipient of a sleeping Ty Lee on her shoulder, passed out from exhaustion of the day. Katara, once again beaten by the indomitable will of Ty Lee's, decided she might as well get some sleep as well. It was then that she looked around the wagon again and noticed something._

_Where did Toph go?_

_*************_

_Toph spent the better part of five minutes looking for the man she was introduced to as Chong. She could feel something was off about the man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it at first. The more she had wondered, the farther it seemed to be out of reach. It suddenly struck her in the simplest form of all. Normally, she couldn't make out the form of wooden objects, yet the man's Pipa, his musical instrument, stuck out clearly as a bell in her mind. It was no wooden object…_

_It was disguised at wooden._

_Soon she found her quarry, sitting down while plucking several strings on his tool of trade, giving it experimental tests looking for imperfection. As Toph drew near, she was sure of it now, he was by no means a normal man. Turning to face her, she could tell he had a wide smile on his face, one that never seemed to fade away, almost like Ty Lee's, only less…bubbly. _

"_Hey there little lady, come to hear a tune or two to help catch you to sleep too?" he spoke cheerfully. Folding her arms, Toph decided to play it straight._

"_Cut the act Chong, you're not who you say you are" she spoke, surveying him for a good long time. He laid his instrument down and getting up to face her._

"_Acting huh? Lily always said I should try my hand at theater, but I told her no, my place is and will always be singing and playing a catchy tune" he spoke when Toph suddenly lunged forward and grabbed something she felt within the upper recesses of his robe. Quickly pulling it out, she held out what she had captured, a single Pai sho tile, the white lotus._

"_As I said, you can cut the act. You're not the only one here you know?" she spoke, pulling out a second from her own clothes, identical to the one she took out from him. Smiling at Toph, Chong for the first time seemed to chuckle normally as he strode over and retook the tile Toph willingly gave back._

"_I guess you found me out. And I was so sure no one would suspect. Welcome though fellow member" he spoke with a low bow, his voice a little more even and less…stringy._

"_I want to know the real reason you're following us. Don't try to lie either, I will know" she spoke with deadly certainty. He looked her over for a long moment before answering her question._

"_Let me ask you something first little lady, why do you think the order of the white lotus truly exists?" he asked, causing Toph to think for a moment. She had never really questioned why the order existed, only understood that it did. No one told her, no one asked her, she just assumed it had always been._

"_I don't know, I always thought it was just a group of people who wanted to make the world a better place for all" she responded. Chong merely shook his head._

"_Good guess, but not the right reason. The order was created for two reasons. The first was to assist the Avatar in any way possible, be it training or locating areas across the four nations that need pacifying. The second…" he began when his voice suddenly grew deathly silent._

"_The second is what?" Toph asked, curiosity getting the better of her. He looked her straight in her placid eyes and spoke the last words slowly._

"_You need to know that not all Avatar's have been good. We've been lucky to have had a streak of good ones in the past, but every so often, one gets drunk on power, he does many terrible things to the people like pillage, rape, or plunder. When that happens, it's the orders job to put him down and allow the cycle to start again" he spoke, all mirth and musing lost in his voice. Toph Slowly shifted into a defensive stance, unsure where this conversation was going._

"_And you're here to determine which one Sokka is, aren't you?" she accused more than asked. Smiling again, he rubbed Toph's hair in all the wrong directions, leaving it a tangled mess._

"_Don't worry. I've seen how he acts. He's a good kid and will make a fine avatar, though he carries the previous ones death close to his heart. He blames himself for it and he feels responsible for the tragedies of the current world because he failed to protect him" he spoke as if he possessed the wisdom of a sage. Toph blinked for a moment, not able to deny any of what he just said, but wishing she herself had been so well informed or insightful._

"_How do you know all this?" she asked, still quite unsure whether to judge him friend or foe. Chong merely shrugged his shoulders._

"_When one is taught by the legendary King of Omashu the ways of neutral jing, there is little one fails to learn if you just observe and listen" he spoke, catching Toph's attention._

"_You were taught by THE king Bumi?" she asked, a little dumbfounded. _

"_There's quite a bit you wouldn't know and will not be made to know till the time is right. For now, trust I am your friend and leading you to a safe place where you can train the avatar in peace and solitude. The world is in pain enough as it is and losing the avatar a second time in this critical period will no doubt lead this world to ruin. You must train him and prepare him for the challenges that lie ahead" he spoke grimly. Toph waved it off without much thought._

"_Yeah yeah, train him to beat the fire lord and all that stuff, we know" she spoke when she suddenly noticed that Chong shook his head._

"_No, you face something far more dangerous, something that will alter him forever and never leave him the same" he spoke, disturbing Toph in the way he said it._

"_He must face and destroy the source of the Hungerers, he must destroy the first hungerer to end them all" he spoke before lifting his Pipa and started heading in the direction of the camp._

"_Wait, what about your dire warning?" she tried to continue the conversation only to find he was already out of ear shot. Toph would have to be sure to ask her superior about the threat they faced the next time she saw him…_

_Though the next time she found Iroh would remain a mystery that probably won't be solved for a while._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

_The next few days were tiring to say the least. They had to walk on foot while the ostrich-horses they had were pulling the cart, and although Sokka was indeed a man who didn't shy away from chances to show off his manliness by walking side by side with the wagon, he would have preferred to ride on one of the mounts so he could scout…FAR ahead so he didn't have to listen to the constant music of the tambourine, guitar, and drums. On what they promised to be the final day of their long journey, Sokka could feel the life returning to his legs, as if inspiring him to keep going just a little longer, just a little more till he no longer had to listen to the constant music, the dumb jokes of the nomads, and worst of all, the cluelessness of the nomad's leader. The sun was being merciless, beating down on them with white hot intensity. Sokka could swear he saw steam rising off his brow and made a joke about how he made his first ventures into fire bending…sadly, there was no applause._

"_Seriously Sokka, you need to work on your jokes. Can't you come up with something that's, I don't know, actually funny?" Toph teased as she rode in the wagon, flicking a piece of straw in her mouth back and forth like a lazy farmer._

"_Big words from the big strong earth bender riding in the cart while the rest of us are walking out here in the heat" he spoke sarcastically when Ty lee popped her head out of the wagon too. Her hair, instead of being in one long braid, was now done into multiple little braids, which he had to admit looked very alluring on her, especially the way it looked as the heat caused her sweat to glisten on her body oh so seductively._

"_Hey Sokka, what do you think? Lily offered to fix up my hair" she spoke enthusiastically. Sokka blushed a deep red since his mind was less focused on the hair then the other parts._

"_It looks…really nice Ty" he said, looking away scratching his head. It was him looking away that he was suddenly clocked upside the head with a nut from the direction of the wagon._

"_What did I do this time Toph?!" he began to shout when he noticed Momo holding several nuts in his hands, trying to break through with his teeth before realizing some weren't giving way and tossing them out the side of the wagon. _

"_Wow, you sure I'm the blind one Sokka? Last I checked, I'm not the fuzzy one with the massive ears and a tail" Toph spoke cheerfully. Rubbing his aching head, Sokka grumbled and moaned._

"_You're bout the right size" he spoke, prompting another nut to clock him on the other side of his head. Looking back at the pair inside the wagon, Toph pointed to Momo who lay curled up in her lap now, napping quietly._

"_Lemur did it" she spoke, knowing full well it was a bold faced lie, though Sokka felt he was no less deserving given the height joke on her. _

_"Well everyone, it is sad to say, but were almost at our destination. Soon, our long journey together will come to an end" Chong spoke, sadness heavy in his voice._

"_Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you? Were really almost to that safe place you told us about? How far?" Sokka asked excitedly, hoping to be gone and rid of them as soon as possible._

"_It's not far, because we're already here" he spoke as the wagon suddenly lurched to a stop. Sokka could barely contain his excitement as he ran around the front to see what he only envisioned to be a cave where they could hide out in complete safety and train him without constantly needing to move around._

_What he saw was a two level mansion in the middle of the wilderness with a town no less than a mile in the distance._

_Why did he feel like this was something he was going to regret finding out about?_

_*************_

_Ty Lee was honestly and genuinely surprised, though no less happy to find they were going to be staying in this luxurious house for the duration of Sokka's training regimen. The outside was made of solid wood, while when they stepped inside, the floors were made of stone, as if to compliment it being made for an earth bender. There was a common room, a storage area, and a small kitchen down stairs, and three sleeping areas upstairs. It was too small for a nobles house but too big for a commoners house, it was just in the middle. Ty Lee couldn't help but think it would be a wonderful place to raise their children together and a smile crept slowly over her face that stretched from ear to ear. As they were in the common room next to the stair case, Katara and Sokka were looking over the entire structure admiringly._

"_THIS is your home?! Why don't you live here instead of on the road?!" Sokka asked bewildered. Chong merely smiled and rested a hand on a nearby table. _

"_Never really thought about it. I guess it just doesn't feel like home unless you have the dirt under your feet and the wind at your back" he spoke poetically, though still no less comically. Ty Lee giggled to herself, she really enjoyed the little family and all they offered to help, even letting them stay in their house while they were away. Katara was fiddling with a set of bowls on a counter when she suddenly spoke up._

_"Chong, what are these bowls filled with dust for?" she asked, diverting the topic to focus on a small stand with several bowls on top, each hold a different type of sand in them. Oddly enough, it was Toph who answered first._

"_The sand is to change hair color. See how each sand is a different color? What you do is you use earth bending to have it saturate into your hair and it makes for a good disguise. You can't let it get wet though or it washes out" Toph explained as she moved her head over one of the bowls, made some bending motions, and the sand permeated her hair, changing her color to a strawberry blonde. Ty Lee, instantly interested, rushed over and hopped up and down._

"_Oh Oh!! Do me now!!" She spoke giddily pointing to one bowl with bright red sand. Toph sighed and first removed the sand from her own hair and then added the red coloring to Ty Lee who instantly took off for the closest mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, she indeed had a bright red color to her hair, almost like a fire were atop her head._

"_Oh, I look so cute!! Sokky Wocky, you're turn now!!" she giddily spoke, hopping up and down. Something seemed to dawn on Sokka as he turned to look straight at Chong._

"_Wait a minute…the floors are made of stone, you have bowls of different color sand for disguise purposes only usable by earth benders, you travel the world for the only reason being you like to feel the dirt beneath your feet? Don't tell me you're earth benders?!" Sokka spoke in sudden realization, shocking almost everyone in the group. Chong scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly._

"_That's right, both me and Lily are earth benders. So is Moku and our little girl" he stated as if it meant nothing. Sokka however seemed to be fuming about it._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THIS FIVE YEARS AGO IN THE BLASTED CAVE?!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention with his outburst._

"_Oh, would that have helped?" Chong asked. Sokka responded with a loud and resounding slap to his forehead, showing Ty Lee that someone needed a hug._

"_Awww, it's ok Sokky Wokky, I'm here for you" she said giving him a great big hug. She knew he only struggled against her because he didn't want to worry her, he was always so thoughtful._

"_Oh, you mean you're name is Sokky Wokky? I thought it was something like that, my bad little dude" Chong spoke. Sokka's face, completely red now, looked on the edge of exploding in primal fury._

"_I swear…the next person who calls me Sokky Wokky is going to get boomy woomy rang right to the face!" he hissed out. It was a good thing Ty Lee knew him so well or else she would think he didn't like the name. _

_Good thing she knew him perfectly…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_"There you are, the wounds shouldn't be infected now and you won't even have any scarring" Katara spoke to her patient. For the past few weeks, Katara found that working as a doctor within the village nearby was a much more reliable way to secure food then foraging, using her healing abilities to earn some extra coin. The villagers were too poor to pay an actual doctor to stay, so they were so grateful for her to be there, they didn't even care she was a waterbender, preferring to keep it their little secret so long as she stayed and tended to the villages woes for the price of some food, a few coins here or there, or whatever goods they happen to be able to spare. The old man looked to her with such thankfulness in his eyes, he looked on the verge of tears. He was involved in a mining accident recently that took the lives of several others in the village. He was one of the few lucky ones to be rescued in time. The bodies of the others lay in cots off to the side in the makeshift hut she was provided to work in, blankets obscuring the mangled messes they had become. _

_"Thank you so much young lady. I was so sure they would have to take my left leg, I had already given up hope. Please, take these coins for your trouble" he spoke, handing her a fat bag of coins, what she was sure must have been his life savings. Katara only smiled and removed a single gold coin, easily the cost of several day's worth of groceries._

"_This is all I'll need. Your wounds weren't that bad, I wouldn't feel right taking any more than this" she spoke. The man humbly thanked her again as he stood on his shaking legs, one of which would have indeed needed amputation had he not come for treatment, and walked out the door._

_Over the past couple weeks, everyone had slowly settled into life at the house. Chong and his band of nomads had left almost as soon as they arrived, giving them ample time to train Sokka in waterbending. The stream that was nearby was also extremely convenient, giving them the place to practice. Toph was off assisting in home construction, earning wages her way and Ty Lee was left alone with Sokka at the house. Katara couldn't help but feel a slight twist in her stomach at leaving them alone together, but the more she thought about it, Sokka wouldn't seem the type to do anything like that with a girl. She felt confident enough that he would be too serious or at the least not know WHAT to do for anything to happen, so she was happy to leave him alone to train and practice more and more. _

_A sudden commotion outside her hut drew her attention, dragging her head out of her thoughts and back to reality. Peering outside of the small doorway, she saw a woman of obvious fire nation descent holding a very heavily mauled child who looked no older than eight years old._

"_Please, you must let me see the doctor!! Why can't she help my son?!" she begged, tears streaming down her face. Obstructing her path were a few of the villages local youth, strong and powerfully built earth benders. The fire nation decided that instead of taking away all benders and forcing them into remote locations and drawing every hungerer within a league to them, it was better to allow them to spread out to keep the number of hungers equally thin._

"_Sorry lady, but the doctor doesn't help YOUR kind" the first youth spoke, arrogance and pride in his tone of voice. The mother however refused to let up._

"_My son is dying! He needs medical help and this is the only village for miles! Are you going to sit here and allow my son to die just because I'm from a different land than you?!" she spoke frantically._

"_You're not just any land, your fire nation. Your country has destroyed our homes, plundered our wealth, even destroyed the avatar! You should be lucky we don't kick you out on your rear" a second spoke, hatred deep in his voice. Katara couldn't stand to see this anymore, walked out of her hut._

"_Bring him inside, I'll see what I can do" she spoke up. The mothers face was alight with joy while confusing her supposed defenders._

_"Miss, are you sure that's a good idea? She's one of them, you know?" the last lad spoke up, a smaller boy with a more demure attitude who probably just went along with his friends. Katara nodded._

"_All I see is a mother who's worried over her son's life. Let her in" she spoke solemnly._

"_Thank you so much!! My son was playing near some caves when suddenly he was attacked by some frightened wolfbats! Please help him, I can pay for the help" she spoke as she rushed in and laid her son on one of the empty cots. Coming inside, Katara surveyed the damage. The boy was a mess, his chest and back looked like they were clawed and bitten over and over, blood pouring out in slow streams only blocked by caked on dirt and sand. Acting quickly, Katara pulled close a jug of water and amassed a large gob with her bending and applied it to the most severe portions of ruptured tissue. The woman gave a slight gasp but remained silent as Katara worked._

"_You're lucky you found him when you did. The dirt covering his wound kept the blood from gushing out and having him die from blood loss, though if not properly treated would have a high chance of causing infection" she spoke, repairing the tissue and removing the impurities of grime and earth. The flesh slowly knit back together and gave a semblance of a complete skin again, and then Katara sighed before looking back to the mother, smiling._

"_He's low on blood, but he should live. Be sure to keep him resting for a few days, a week would be best if you can. Not solid foods like soup would also help a lot" she spoke as the mother fell to the floor crying._

"_Thank you so much miss!! I don't know what I would have done without my son. Please, take this for what you have done" she said gratefully, holding out a small box that jangled heavily with the sound of coins. Opening the lid revealed to Katara the most gold she had ever seen at once, but she only smiled and took barely a handful._

"_This will be more than enough. Keep the rest" she spoke warmly to the mother. _

"_your…your too generous! Thank you so much for your benevolence" she said as she groveled. Katara merely patted her on the shoulder warmly._

"_I only wish to help those with need" she stated, happy she was able to help in such a manner._

_Helping others truly did have its own rewards…_

_*************_

_"You're sure about this Ty?" Sokka asked her for what must have been the hundredth time. Ty Lee was dressed in her pink outfit, performing warm ups before she began her acrobatics routine. _

"_Don't worry silly, everything will be fine. You act like I haven't done this before" she spoke cheerfully. They were standing in the middle of the town square, Sokka with his sword in its scabbard. Many passerby's looked at the two strangely but gave them no other glances._

"_Look, I think that if something were to go wrong right now, you could be very seriously hurt. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait for Katara to come home and ask to use her money to go shopping" he said calmly when Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at him affectionately._

"_I want to earn our own money so we can buy it on our own. Don't worry, I trust you to get everything right, and I hope you trust me to be perfectly right" she told him, her voice sound and confident. She saw him swallow back his fears before nodding his head._

"_Alright then, let's get the show started!" she spoke as she suddenly sent her body into a swirl of motion. _

_She focused her body to perform one of the most basic of acrobatic stunts first, a simple hand stand. Some people started to stop and stare for a moment, especially as Ty Lee began to shift to holding her weight up on one hand for her stand. With another flourish of motion, she sent her body flipping backwards a few times before landing a solid stance on the ground. A couple people actually started to clap, seemingly amused at the show they were getting to witness. Ty Lee wasn't done yet though._

_With a leap into the air, she perfectly balanced herself on top of Sokka's muscular shoulders with her hands, drawing out a few cheers from the gathering crowd. As she moved her positioning to hold her weight up with one hand, she whispered into Sokka's ear._

"_Ready" was all she needed to say to get him to unsheathe his blade and lay it out in the air with the flat of it facing the ground and sky._

"_Last chance to bail out" he whispered back, but it was already too late as she somersaulted right onto the blade, her feet resting comfortably along the flat of it, much to the astonishment and cheering of the crowd as she performed a final front flip off the sword and landed with a bow. Coins began to fly at their feet from the many admirers of the performance and Ty Lee couldn't help but grin to herself._

_Now she could get that present she wanted to get for Sokka._

_*************_

_Sokka had to admit, he was impressed. The amount of skill it took to pull off that display of acrobatics was bar none incredible. He not only saw it with his own eyes, he was actually a part of it, and he was still left in awe. Resting comfortably back at the house, he lay in his room on his bed enjoying the new clothes they were able to afford with the money they made. It may have been frivolous, but he enjoyed sometimes just being able to go out and spend some money to help ease his mind. He was still making progress toward Water bending, and he was actually getting the hang of it, but he was still months off from being able to perfect it to a point where he would call himself proficient._

_"Hey Sokka, I have a present for you" Ty Lee called out to him from outside his room. His attention caught, he remembered now how Ty Lee had instantly rushed off to go purchase something, saying it was a surprise for him when she returned. Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but wonder what it could be. Knowing her, it was probably a collar for him, but he decided he would tell her he liked whatever he got for him._

"_Doors open" he said to the doorway but Ty Lee didn't enter quite yet._

"_You have to close your eyes first silly, I don't want to give it away too early" she spoke whimsically. Deciding to play along, he was getting the impression it was something like a collar she would snap on his neck before he could get away, but it didn't really matter._

"_Ok, my eyes are closed" he spoke as he shut them lazily. He heard the door creak open and heard Ty Lee tip toe in step by step till she was right by the bed side. Suddenly though, he felt her weight rest entirely on top of him, jarring his eyes open._

_It was then that he saw Ty Lee in the most seductive, barely concealing silk night gown he had ever seen._

"_Ty Lee…what are you doing?" he asked slowly, feeling the hot blood inside him rushing to his head. She snickered cutely before allowing the gown to slip in just the right way to reveal a taste of her body for his eyes to feast on._

"_I'm seducing you silly" she spoke seductively. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss and nibble on his neck, catching him in one of his more sensitive spots._

"_Ty…I really don't think we should be doing this" he spoke slowly, finding the words becoming increasingly difficult to form as his body was slowly betraying him, and in a way that Ty Lee could easily tell._

"_Awww, but you know you want to, I can tell you do. Besides, were both adults, we can do whatever we want, can't we?" she spoke, blowing gently on the slick spots she left on his neck, almost making it impossible for him to resist. _

"_Ty, we just ca-" he tried to say when she gave him a deep kiss, not allowing him any time to resist. For a moment, Sokka felt like his walls had just crumpled as he began to kiss her back, their tongues entwining blissfully as his hands wrapped around her tightly._

_Suki…_

_Suddenly, Sokka felt his hands release her and push her away. Ty Lee looked confused as he forced himself to look away from her._

"_Ty Lee, I'm sorry, but I can't" he spoke softly. Ty Lee shook her head repeatedly as if the motion would change his mind._

"_No, why stop? We can do what we want, were free and no one is here. Why can't we express our love? What's wrong with right now?" she asked, her smile broken and replaced with a voice tinted with fear._

"_Look Ty Lee, I know how you feel, but I'm not ready to take that step, ok? I'm just…not at that point yet" he said, finding he couldn't make eye contact with her. Still shaking her head no, Ty Lee grabbed his shoulders firmly._

"_Look at me and say that Sokka. Look at me and tell me you feel something, anything!" she spoke desperately, her eyes wide. He turned to look her straight in the eyes and as he looked deep into her hazel colored eyes, he felt the words he wanted to say catch in his throat. He felt something, he wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but in the back of his mind, Suki's face still remained and wouldn't let go of him._

_Ty, I…" he spoke, when he heard the door to his room start to open._

"_Sokka, me and Toph are back! How goes your train-" Katara started to say when she walked into see the very provocative and sensual position he was in._

"_ing…" Katara finished her sentence before her eyebrow started to twitch. Sokka knew that as long as no one provoked her, she might just leave and forget what she saw. It was at this moment that Toph walked into the room._

"_Hey Katara, I can't find Ty Lee or Sokka on the lower floor, they in here?" Toph said, causing Katara to suddenly twitch violently._

"_Yes…Yes he is…Ty Lee is also on top of him…in very open clothing…" she spoke, very slowly as suddenly Toph stopped moving too and for all he knew was listening to them breathing to confirm their location. From the sudden anger swelling in her face, she could tell._

"_Toph, I get to kill him first" Katara spoke very calmly as she took a tentative step into the room._

"_Like hell you do sugar-queen!! That's my guy fooling around!" Toph spoke as she suddenly sprang into action launching her bracelet in the form a staple, holding his wrist down so he couldn't escape._

_"Look, I know what this looks like, but I swear it's not! I didn't do a thing!" he spoke when Toph lifted an accusing finger._

"_He's lying! His heart is racing, he was about to do-" she spoke when Katara turned started screaming._

"_I'm busting my butt earning money to support us while you get to goof off of training and start messing with her?! I'm going to kill you!!" she screamed and lunged at him._

_This was going to be a terrible day…_

Author Notes:

Something i figured i'd try out. This chapter was fun to write, especially at the end, though it does show some underlying issues Sokka still possesses. If you have any questions, be sure to send me a message, i'll respond to every single one in a a day or three, depending on current internet connection. Thank you for continuing to read and please review, good or bad, i'm a whore for feedback :P. Also, be sure to look at some of my other works here.

Jalein foxkin


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

_Iroh couldn't have been more satisfied with the stop at the local port. Not only did he get more decorations for his room, including a vast assortment of blankets, chairs, and clothing, he was even able to procure something he has dearly missed for the past week or two at sea, an actual Pai Sho table with all the tiles required to play. It was very fortunate that Mai was given such a hefty amount of gold for the journey, he was able to procure all he needed and more and it barely dented the amount she had in reserve still._

_Since her last encounter with him, she went out of her way to avoid him, as if he were infected with the plague. Everyone on board felt it, but no one seemed to make the connection that she used it as an excuse to stay near Yusen more, assuming she was merely doing her duty to the fire lord. It was that same blind devotion that troubled Iroh the most. Mai was never a bad person, but she was scared of one thing and one thing alone, the wrath of the fire lord, though he knew it was with good reason. He wished he could have protected her and helped her too, but unfortunately, some things were too late to change or fix._

_As Iroh was arranging a simple tea set in a secure location, he heard a soft rapping at his door. _

"_Who is it?" he asked, remembering the lesson he learned last time he opened the door without checking first._

"_It's me general Iroh, Yusen. I wish to speak with you if you happen to have a moment" he heard from the other side. Iroh finished securing the tea set before he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the youth once again. _

"_Good evening General Iroh, may I come in for a moment?" he asked. Iroh knew he was merely showing his respect to him, but he could live without being called general all the time or having who was going to be the husband to the fire lord address him always so formally, stiff as a board._

"_Yes you may Yusen, but please, just call me Iroh" he spoke, ushering him inside the room before closing the door behind him. Feeling like he was going to finally get a chance to use the tea set he just procured, he walked over and poured some cold water from a jug he always kept near in case the urge for tea ever struck him._

"_I'll make some tea, I hope you don't mind some refreshing jasmine" he spoke gently. His thoughts wondered back briefly to when it was only him and Zuko in Ba Sing Sei working in a tea shop together, living simply, but happily. He missed those days but he knew they were long gone so he kept them to himself, pleasant memories to keep him company._

_After a few minutes and a little tasteful use of fire bending, the tea was ready and he poured some into the green glazed cups for both him and Yusen to drink. Yusen took a tentative sip, as if he were struggling to find the words he wanted to say, though Iroh felt he already knew what he was going to ask him._

"_So Yusen, what brings you here? It's really late now" he spoke warmly._

"_General Iroh, may I ask you a favor?" he spoke suddenly, determination flashing in his gaze. Iroh took a long sip before answering him._

"_Let me guess, you want me to teach you to firebend, don't you?" he asked, throwing Yusen off balance._

"_Y-Yes! I would be honored if you would train me" he spoke, eyes full of hope. Iroh sighed and set the cup down gently._

"_Your father already taught you, do you feel his training wasn't adequate enough?" he spoke, causing Yusen to suddenly retract his statement._

"_Oh no, my father taught me very well, but you're the famous fire dragon of the west! You should be able to teach me more advanced techniques or better ways to perform some of the others! Since I'm hunting the avatar, I believe any advantage I possess I should use or else I will be beaten and fail" he spoke, offering what he believed to be a valid point._

"_You give an old man like me too much credit. I may have a few grains of wisdom to offer you, but I think you would be better off fighting with the knowledge your father bestowed upon you" he spoke wisely. Yusen however didn't back down._

"_Please General Iroh, I will listen to whatever instructions you give me. Please teach me" he asked. Iroh rubbed his chin for a while before coming to a satisfactory conclusion in his mind, one that he had been itching to find a reason to use anyway._

"_You like Pai Sho Yusen?"._

_*************_

_"Pai Sho?" Yusen asked, not entirely sure what General Iroh was getting at. Nodding, General Iroh cleaned off the table and handed him the pieces to play the game._

"_Yes, it's a game of wits and intellect, much like how one would command an army. It's also a good game for wagers, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, the concept starting to sink in to Yusen's skull._

"_Well then, how about we make a wager? If I win, you teach me what you can about fire bending" he spoke as he organized his pieces according to their utility and usefulness to him._

"_Very well then, but if I win, you will stop calling me general and just call me Iroh. Very soon, you will marry my niece, I think the least you can do for your uncle to be is not call him by his title all the time" he stated, grinning widely. The thought of Azula sent an involuntary shudder through his spine but he controlled himself and breathed in deeply before exhaling._

"_Agreed. Let's play" he spoke, setting down the first piece._

"_An aggressive start, but not a bad one" Iroh spoke, laying down a fairly limited tile. For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle clicking of tiles as they were laid down back and forth, the only light coming from a lamp that remained lit, casting shadowy illumination throughout the entire room. Yusen started to use his pieces to make strong, crushing blows and achieve key points in his strategy._

"_I see you don't pull your punches or put anything in reserve. A very risky move if you ask me" Iroh spoke as he continued to lay down tile after tile._

"_The victors in war rarely save their best for last, one of my father's favorite sayings" he spoke with pride as he began to lay down his own tiles. Victory was almost within his grasp, it felt too easy._

"_Yes, a true concept, but one with an inherent flaw to it. If you extend your most powerful pieces early, you show your enemy your strategy early on. From there, they can guess how you play and act accordingly" he spoke as he began to lay down others of his tiles, suddenly bringing Yusen's victory to a screaming halt. Yusen started to see that Iroh was setting up the field the whole time, laying traps and counters throughout that were planned several steps in ahead that he failed to see._

"_You see Yusen, victory is not just using your most powerful moves early on to crush your opponent. Sometimes, you conserve your strength, other times you gauge the enemies strategies, and others you wait till they make a mistake and strike at their weaknesses" he spoke as he continued to lay down tile after tile in crushing succession, slowly breaking apart Yusen's most powerful pieces, turning the tide of the game to his defeat, even as Yusen desperately tried to put up a defense._

_"Yusen, you must learn to hold some of your strength in reserve, to never expend too much in case you may need it. If you even saved one of your stronger pieces for a later moment, you might have stopped me, but you didn't. Remember this for the next time we play" he spoke, laying down one last tile, ending the game in Yusen's defeat and Iroh's victory. He couldn't believe he was so easily crushed, his father always played with him and he learned how to match and block several strategies, yet nothing seemed to work against him. It was confusing and somewhat irritating, but he had to accept his defeat._

"_Now then Yusen, it is probably best that you go and get some sleep. I feel you may need it for tomorrow if you wish to try again" he spoke, helping Yusen to the door when a strange thought suddenly came across him._

"_Gen-I mean Iroh, did you play this game in an attempt to teach me something about bending? To hold even a little bit of my strength in reserve?" he asked. A sly smile wormed its way across Iroh's face before he answered._

"_I think you're taking it too seriously. After all, it's just a game, what can a game teach you?" he spoke as he closed the door on Yusen slowly._

_As he expected from the Fire dragon of the west, the great general Iroh, even in something as simple as a game can a lesson be learned._

_*************_

_Mai waited till Yusen turned the corner before holding out her arm to stop him in mid stride. The look of pride on his face was the only clue she needed to know that he had just visited Iroh, though his face was now obscured with confusion as to why she was stopping him._

"_Yes Mai? Is there something the matter?" he asked her. _

"_Don't trust him. Iroh is dangerous and will use you to his own ends" she warned him, knowing he was going to be obstinate on the subject. Like clockwork, a scowl formed on his face._

"_You shouldn't speak that way about Iroh. He is a good man and I would trust him with my life" he spoke strongly and with conviction. Looking back to him, she could sense that he meant every word that he spoke, which is what worried her the most._

"_Yusen, he is a dangerous criminal to the fire nation. I've had intelligence gathered on him for the past five years. That man aids in resistance forces, conspires with bandits and brigands, and tried to stage an overthrow of the fire nation royalty to place a person he felt he could control on the throne" she spoke, seeing the anger flare in his eyes._

"_I've heard enough Mai. You have your opinion and I have mine. Keep your intelligence reports, I know what is right in my heart" he spoke before storming off. Before he could finish walking away, Mai pulled out a rolled up scroll._

"_Listen to me Yusen, that man is dangerous. If you fail to see him for the danger he is, I have no choice but to inform the fire lord that you are too trusting and thus unfit to be her husband. Is that what you want?" she threatened, the scroll unfurling to reveal the report she had already inked. She of course was only bluffing, knowing that it would take something drastic to cause him to snap into reality and understand. As he turned around to face her though, she saw something she didn't expect to see from him, apathy._

"_Then go ahead and do it. My father told me that man is the greatest General to ever live in the fire nation, and I will never doubt his words, despite what you may say or threaten" he said before continuing to walk away. Completely shocked, Mai couldn't believe he actually said he didn't care. It wasn't out of ignorance of not knowing what would happen, he had a healthy respect for fear when it was deserving, she saw that when he was at Azula's palace. It was that he believed more deeply in his father's words and convictions that even death wouldn't make him back down. Furling the scroll back up, she walked away, knowing she had to burn it lest one of her agents get over zealous and send to Azula anyway. There was still much that Yusen needed to accomplish, she knew he would make a fine husband for the fire lord, Azula._

_For some reason as she thought this though, she couldn't help but feel a knot form in the pit of her stomach._

Author Notes:

I think this chapter is delving a little more into the mindset of Yusen, my original character for the story. By no means is this character a representation of me, i do everything i can to distance myself from such occurences, though i do admit a certain fondness and similarity between me and Sokka, but thats beside the point. Yusen is showing a little more backbone than i originally made him seem, and i think he will eventually shape up nicely, though i find only time will tell. as always, please review, good or bad, so i can know the opinions of my readers and improve my writing so you can enjoy the story even more. Feel free to also check out some of my other works on this site as well.

Jalein Foxkin


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

_The bath felt perfect for Yusen. The ship they were stationed in seemed to have just about anything they could have wanted, from a fully stocked larder that was replenished every time they went into port, or the massive bath that was heated by the ships furnace to a comfortable warm temperature. It was perfect for Yusen to relax in and try and determine what he was going to do now. The trail they were following turned cold and no matter how close they seemed to draw to the avatar, things seemed to continually get farther away with each passing day. It was almost as if someone were feeding them false information at every port they pull into. Soon they would have to start going on foot through the earth kingdom if they were going to continue to follow the trail of rumors they have been using._

_"Master Yusen, I'm going to leave your change of clothes outside the door. Would you like anything else for when you finish your bath?" the servant girls voice spoke through the door. _

"_No, but thank you anyway" he spoke through the door. He still wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot, but he did enjoy having everything he could ask for at his disposal._

_And all it cost him was his freedom…_

_The thought couldn't help but worm its way into his mind, that no matter what he did, he would always be trapped, unable to escape the prison that he was forced to stay in. He would belong to Azula soon, whether he wanted to or not, or he was going to die. He couldn't even run away for such an act would tarnish the name of his father whom he had fought so valiantly to carry on, training harder than anyone in his home, beating any opponent who he faced, and challenging even masters of Fire Bending to battle and winning using techniques his father have passed on to him. _

_There was nothing he could do to escape his fate but he refused to let the bleak situation bring him to his knees. If he became the fire lord's husband, he could implement some changes to at least make life easier or safer for those he would vow to protect. _

_He would make this work for the betterment of all, as his father had always taught him was right._

_*************_

_Mai held her breath in for a long moment before exhaling. She stood outside the bath, knowing that Yusen was inside. She had run through everything she was going to say what felt like over a hundred times and she still felt she wasn't prepared for what she was going to attempt. Something deep inside her was pushing her forward, like a river pushing a stone along whether it wanted to or not. As she opened the door, she could vaguely make out Yusen's form in the bath and for the briefest of moments she felt her heart skip a beat but then returned to its steady rhythm._

"_Iroh, is that you? I take it you changed your mind about coming to join me" Yusen spoke, not turning to see who it truly was. Mai closed the door behind her before speaking up._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but it's me" she spoke, causing Yusen to turn around quickly seeing Mai staring at him dispassionately. _

"_Mai!! What are you doing in here?! This is the men's bath!" he spoke in his defense, as she knew he would. She paused a moment before speaking the line she rehearsed in her mind over and over._

"_You are the fiancée to the Fire Lord. I need to ensure you are safe at all times, even in the bath" she spoke as she sat in a corner not within the bath portion._

_"I appreciate the concern but I can protect myself while we're on our own boat. Who would attack us here?" he spoke, obscuring his lower section with his well muscled arms._

"_So you would take the risk that a sleeper agent was planted in my assassins that would wait for an perfect opportunity to strike, leaving you dead? You may be able to protect yourself from a bender but I guarantee that you would be no match for a man trained in the arts of silent murder" she spoke, causing him to pale slightly despite the warm flush over his body caused by the water. Of course she had always checked and double checked anyone who would serve on as her personal guard of assassins to ensure their loyalty, but Yusen didn't need to know that._

"_Well, then I can get Iroh to watch my back while I'm here" he spoke. So far everything went exactly how Mai had predicted and she intended to keep it going._

_"I take it you're not comfortable around me like this" she spoke to him, staring straight at his soft yellow eyes._

"_Yes! That's it! I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking to you like this, ok?" he replied, trying to hurry her out the door._

"_Very well then" she told him and after a moment of focus required, she began to undress herself. Yusen's eyes went wide in shock as within moments Mai completely undressed and joined him in the bath right next to him._

"_Mai…Why are you…naked?" he asked in a voice that seemed to question if he was truly seeing what he was seeing. Mai looked over to his crimson face seeing the bright red hue that has erupted from seeming nothingness._

"_You didn't feel comfortable talking with me while you were naked and I was clothed so I put us on equal terms. Don't worry, the door is closed so no one should interrupt and get the wrong impression" she told him, carefully selecting each word. Her eyes traced the contours of his body, taking in his measure with her passive eyes. She felt her body growing warm, a flush across her face that would be easily disguised by the warmth of the water. It was then that she choose to speak her next line she rehearsed._

_"You've never seen a naked woman before, have you?" she asked, already knowing he hadn't. The look on his face confirmed the truth._

"_Well, I was saving myself for marriage so in all honesty, I haven't. Is it really that strange?" he asked, falling ever deeper and deeper into her trap._

"_You should know that the Fire Lord has had a few consorts already, so she has a taste for what she wants in the bedroom" Mai spoke, catching his attention. Looking into his face, she noticed his eyes trace over her body quickly, looking over her curves and breasts with his hungry eyes. _

"_If you don't meet her expectations, she could be angry and have you castrated" she spoke slowly, ensuring he heard every word. The twitch that he developed told her he indeed heard what she said, having the right effect she was going for._

"_you're…you're kidding right? She wouldn't seriously do that, would she?" he asked, hoping she we're playing some sort of prank on him._

"_Do I look like the sort of person to joke?" she asked him causing his face to suddenly drain of all color. _

"_Great, I'm dead. God, now I wish I actually did try and find a girl friend instead of train so hard" he muttered to himself. _

_Mai felt her body tense up at what she were about to say, knowing that it was dangerous and highly suspicious. She herself didn't understand why she was doing it, only that she justified it as service to Azula and something she would understand if properly explained. After a long breath, she spoke again._

"_I can help you practice if you need it" she offered, causing him to whip his head around to look at her in disbelief._

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, knowing his ears couldn't have heard what she said properly. She deliberately moved closer to him, the sides of their bodies touching through the water. _

_"I could help you practice Yusen. You've never been with a woman before and I have been trained to know such things so I could pass off what I know to you in the form of advice and demonstration" she spoke. Mai wasn't being completely truthful to Yusen, since yes she was trained in such matters, she never has laid next to a man, but for what she was trying to accomplish, he didn't need to know._

"_Look, I know you're testing me, and I'm not going to fall for such an obvious trap" he told her, a look of sudden understanding in his eyes, as if everything she had just done was making sense._

_"You don't understand. The Fire Lord trust's me with all things, and yes that includes matters like this. If you like I can get her to send a letter telling you as such, but you can be sure she wouldn't be pleased with being doubted or knowing that I had to train you in such a thing" she said, causing him to start shaking slightly in nervousness._

"_So you're saying I either get castrated, or I sleep with you for practice and break my vow's of being faithful?" he asked her again. _

"_It's entirely your choice, but keep in mind I did say the Fire Lord has had consorts in the past, even while she was looking for a husband. Amongst the nobility, such a thing isn't that uncommon. Besides, I've been her servant and friend for most of our lives. She trusts me and I respect her enough not to do something she wouldn't think would be a part of my duty" she told him, leaving out she wouldn't do anything to disobey her mostly out of fear. _

_After a long silent moment, Yusen finally spoke up in a meek voice of defeat._

"_What…What do I do then?" he asked quietly._

_Mai had won._

_"First, put your hands on my breast. Cup your hand gently like your holding water in it" she spoke instructionally, her heartbeat suddenly growing faster and faster, her pulse betraying her own excitement. Yusen reached his hand out, inching closer and closer so slowly that it was driving Mai mad waiting for him._

_Suddenly, the door flew open as the large belly of Iroh came in, his body already wrapped in a towel in preparation for the coming bath._

"_Yusen! I decided to take you up on that invitation for a bath!" he said, the sudden appearance of Iroh causing Yusen's hand to shoot back to his side. Iroh stopped and looked at the two of them, a wry smile forming across his face._

"_Oh, pardon me. I'll come back at a later time" he said as he was about to leave._

"_WAIT!! It's not what you think Gen-I mean Iroh! She's only here because she doesn't want to leave me alone! No wait, that doesn't sound better…she's here guarding me so no one jumps me in the bath!" he yelled out, realizing that with every word he spoke he sounded more and more like a child with their hand in a cookie jar. _

_Mai realized that now was not going to be the right time so she stood up and let the water drip off her as she reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself and picked up her clothing._

"_Now that Iroh is here, you should be safe if anyone comes. I'll return to my room and retire for the evening" she spoke before leaving, letting the fumbling Yusen try to explain to his Idol that he was not doing exactly what she was trying to manipulate him to do. As she walked down the corridor to her room, she was biting her lip so strongly she could detect the taste of her blood along with the flush on her cheeks that had yet to go away. She was so close that she almost had him in her hands, but now she would have to wait for another chance. She may have lost this opportunity, but as long as the avatar remains free, others will arise, she would make sure of that, all for the sake of preparing him for Azula._

_She told herself this over and over and she still didn't believe it._

Authors notes:

...Well, where to start with this one...i'm happy with the end result, though i had to rewrite this chapter several times till i felt it formed up exactly how i thought it should, though i still feel like i was writing the intro to a porn . This chapter i hope lets everyone begin to see the bond forming between Mai and Yusen, whether he knows it or not, and how things can start to go horribly wrong. I do worry about if im keeping the integrity of the series intact, considering it is a kids show being turned into an adult fiction where you see death, lewd situations, and the like, yet i still want to maintain that quality that attracted us all in the first place. Well, please review, good or bad, and feel free to look at some of my other stuff.

Jalein Foxkin


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_It had been several days since the "Incident" and Katara had yet to forgive Sokka for what she deemed to be a major violation of trust. She told him he should have been more responsible, he should have been practicing, he could have told her "no" from the start, or any other number of things. Sokka wasn't complaining though, it gave him time to actually think about the situation at hand, and the total lack of privacy due to Toph staying home to make sure he wasn't being perverse kept Ty Lee from actively pursuing the line of questioning she had done before they were caught. Sokka however couldn't seem to let it slip his mind. Why did he think of Suki, even after all this time, after all that had happened? He was sure that he had at least forgiven himself for what happened, so why did it still seem to bother him?_

_"Yo, Mr. Avatar ladies man, you going to practice or are you going to just sit in the stream all day like a turtle duck?" Toph called to him, prompting him to remember exactly where he was. He was in the stream near their home practicing his waterbending since he was no longer trusted to do it on his own. Ty Lee was napping lazily on the shore, at first determined to watch him and cheer him on the whole time but suddenly growing tired and falling asleep._

"_Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on" he called back to her, trying to focus enough to get the water to obey him and follow his dictations._

"_It's only off if you took it off, not that I'd complain mind you" she teased, a slight smile on her face. What little focus he had was suddenly completely and totally ruined now with the mental image of a disrobing Toph causing his face to turn a crimson hue, making him glad that she was blind and couldn't actually see it._

"_You don't have anything to show so there wouldn't be a point" he called back, instantly regretting it as a large pebble pelted him upside his head, leaving a nasty welt to form. Rubbing his now aching head painfully, Sokka looked back at her sourly, her innocent expression hiding the rock throwing, name calling seductress within._

"_Can't you behave yourself for five minutes?" he said angrily to the blind earthbender. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her blind eyes and set her body in a lying position with a rock serving as a makeshift pillow._

"_And that would be fun for me…how?" she asked sarcastically, causing Sokka to scowl menacingly at her, even though he knew she would never see how frightening and manly he truly was._

_Before he could argue with her, he felt something tugging on him in the back of his mind, it was a desperate and nagging feeling that something ill fortuned was about to happen, something that he would do well to avoid. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he could almost swear it was a feeling of imminent doom. Looking around trying to discover the source of this ill wind, Sokka surveyed around him and found nothing out of the ordinary, not a rock out of place or a leaf out of the scene, it felt exactly as it should be._

"_Sokka, what's up?" Toph asked, feeling his uneasy through his body and sudden change in character._

"_I…I don't know. Something feels…wrong. It's like something bad is coming this way, like a great tragedy is about to happen" he thought out loud, when a sudden thought occurred to him._

"_Toph, where's Katara?"_

_*************_

_Finishing her last little bit of cleaning within her makeshift workspace, Katara was just about ready to head home. It was a long day and though she was always happy when no one needed her services, it still left it being a boring day. Lazily, she let her mind think about many things, including her brothers little display the other day. Honestly, she knew it probably had nothing to do with Sokka, but she couldn't let him think that just because Ty Lee started it that he could get off the hook. Thankfully, Toph volunteered to keep an eye on the two from now on so no more chances for them would arise, so she casually dismissed it from her mind._

_There was a slight tapping on the wooden door before a voice from outside spoke within._

"_Excuse me, are you open at the moment?" a voice spoke that she hadn't heard in the village before. It was distinctly fire nation, but it couldn't have been a full grown man, maybe a teenager. It also didn't have that same arrogant tone that many of the fire nation that came through the village had, so despite her better judgment, she opened the door. She was indeed correct in her assumption it was a teenager, probably not past seventeen. His eyes were a soft hue of yellow and his hair was spun like most of the nobility that were amongst the fire nation._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but I have a cut that if possible I'd like to have treated. Are you open or should I wait for tomorrow?" he asked, smiling politely to her. Sighing, she opened the door and let him in, his simple clothing doing little to disguise his noble heritage and mannerisms._

"_If it's really bad I can sew it up for you and clean the wound, but don't you have a doctor with you? Most nobility have doctors with them as they travel" she told him, already pulling out a needle and thread and a bowl of clean water. She couldn't use her water bending in case he might recognize her, but she was still prepared to help take care of him._

"_Well, believe it or not I don't have one with me. I'm not much of a noble anyway" he said, raising his sleeve to reveal the makeshift bandage that was moist with blood. Removing the bandage, the crimson liquid began to spill out onto the floor in slow torrents, so she quickly set about to sewing his flesh back together again and using a wet towel to help cleanse the wound to help prevent infection. He took the pain stoically, wincing only every so often as the needle pierced his flesh repeatedly till the wound was completely closed up. When she was done, she appraised her handiwork to ensure it was done properly and then gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder._

"_You're alright now. What were you doing that caused that kind of cut?" she asked out of curiosity as she washed away the blood from her hands._

"_Well, there was a small problem with some locals attacking me and my entourage with some weapons. We defended ourselves but one threw a knife and it just so happened to land right there, slicing me a little" he spoke, catching Katara's attention. Bandits only prey on people who have money and even if he had noble mannerisms, his clothing wouldn't necessarily give him away._

"_What are you doing in these parts anyway? There isn't a fire nation village or outpost for quite a ways" she asked cautiously, trying not to rouse his suspicions. _

"_Well, you're not going to believe this, but I'm hunting the avatar" he said, smiling slightly._

_Katara froze for the faintest of seconds before continuing to clean up the blood on her._

_"Really? I heard the fire nation already killed him" she said tentatively, ensuring there were several sources of water nearby in case she needed to perform some emergency bending._

"_Yeah, but apparently a new one was incarnated. What's weird is its one of the last ones companions and I don't think I've ever heard of something like that happening before" he said, not aware that his conversation was being scrutinized very heavily by the woman who just took care of him._

"_You must have some fierce warriors to go chasing the master of the four elements then" she probed a little deeper._

"_Tell me about it. There's the Iron Maiden Mai, she's one scary girl. There's also a ship full of firebenders, but most importantly, we have the dragon of the west, Iroh" he spoke with pride, not seeing as Katara's lips quivered in fear. Iroh was indeed one of the strongest firebenders around, but what was he doing helping catch the Avatar? Did he return to the fire nation and agree to help them? Was he planning some sort of trick? She couldn't fathom what he was thinking._

"_Well, it's been fun but I have to go now miss. Here's some gold pieces for your trouble" he spoke and was about to open the door when a loud scream startled the two within the hut._

"_What was-" Katara began to say when the next screams words explained everything to her._

"_Hungerers! There are Hungerers coming!!"._

Author Notes:

Hmm, i'm actually getting the hang of writing these author notes now, and to be honest, i think im actually enjoying it now. Anyway, this chapter was something more of a transition into the next chapter, so bear with me, ok? its good in my opinion and its starting to show that Sokka is having more issues with the whole death of friends and loved ones than he realizes, dont yall think? Anyway, two new things. First, i think i have a good idea on how to get more reviews. I will promise i will post a new chapter every couple days as long as im getting reviews so i know my work is loved/hated and so i can get feedback to improve said work. I've already gotten one review that had some good advice im going to take to heart, Thanks to Anon by the way. Well, thats the promise i make, yall keep reviewing, and i'll keep on posting regularly. Sorry, im something of a review whore :P. Second, if you have anything you want to tell me in person, i'll be at Otakon this year at the baltimore convention center in maryland. I dont have my own panel but i will be in costume as Sokka (shock and suprise there), with a small patch on my arm with buttons of people i cosplayed in the past, so far only Miroku from Inu Yasha and Axel from Kingdom Hearts. Trying to start a new craze, hope it takes off :P. Anyway, just thought i'd throw that out there. Hope to see a couple people there, and as always, please review and keep reading.

Jalein Foxkin


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty four**_

_Yusen didn't want to hear the words as they were screamed out from the village, hoping that it was just a mistake and not in all actuality an attack. However he found it strange that the Hungerers would attack this village so soon after his arrival, and according to his reports, the village had no benders to draw the attention of the monsters, let alone the numbers required to actually bring them out._

_Unless a bender of remarkable power was hiding nearby…_

_Rushing out the open door was the female doctor who just attended to his wound, two globs of water formed into perfect spheres over her hands. Yusen's surprise at her sudden exposure as a water bender prompted his memory to suddenly recall the wanted posters of the avatar's companions. She was Katara, a water bending master who now traveled with the avatar, and was also apparently the avatar's sister. Leaving the hut himself he saw the Hungerers himself, and gritted his teeth hard. Assaulting the village was a cluster of Earth Hungerers, rolling forms of constantly shifting rock that seemed to perpetually scream out in the sound of grinding stone. It was then that he saw his entourage under assault, four fire benders, Mai, and Iroh, fighting frantically to hold off the onset of the fallen Earth creatures. Looking around, he saw Katara form the globes of water into solid ice and launched it forth with deadly force into one of the nearer Hungerers, embedding it deep within its body. Katara then forced the entrapped ice ball to explode outward, sending ice slivers to shoot out in violent explosion, a technique that would have destroyed any normal human, yet only seemed to stall the monster for only the briefest of moments._

_"Yusen, get over here now before you get attacked!" Mai shouted out, commanding the four Fire benders with her to go secure his safety. Yusen sent himself to meet them halfway when a lone Hungerer burst forth from the ground as a gaping hole that one unwary soldier fell into. Yusen reached desperately to try and grab his hand to pull out the terrified man, only to find the Hungerer already closing up, swallowing the fire bender and with a sickening crunch, ending his life. Yusen had less than a second to take in the scene when the hole opened up to reveal the newly risen Flame Hungerer emerge from the hole to join the fray, its frightful howling and wailing threatening to break the moral of the surviving three benders. Anger filling his body, Yusen sent himself into a whirlwind of motion, fists aflame and pounding into the Earth Hungerer, causing the beast to barely react to the attack._

"_Yusen! They are made of solid stone! Focus your flames into its heart to make it explode forth!" Iroh called to him, focusing his own flames from his breath to strike one of the nearest, slowing it down as the very earth it was made from began to melt and slosh away, destroying the Hungerer and giving its soul peace._

_Yusen and the three Benders working with him faced the Earth and Fire Hungerer with determination and stoic resolve._

"_You three focus your attention on the Earth Hungerer, I'll distract the Flame Hungerer" he spoke, springing forward and slashing out vainly against the Hungerer. Fighting an Earth Hungerer, while difficult, was possible, while fighting fire with fire in this case was literally suicide. The flame Hungerer greedily sucked in his flame attacks, drawing in the flames as if fuel for its body. Lashing out violently in several tendrils of intense heat, it tried to catch hold of Yusen while he dodged and evaded. Twirling around and about, he found the dance with death was growing more and more desperate as the flames continued to advance on him and he continually was retreating, losing ground. One particularly nasty strike cut across his torso, the intense searing pain causing him to involuntarily clutch at his side painfully, slowing him down only for a moment but that was all that it needed to completely over run him, about to swallow him in flames. Before it could destroy him though, a wave of water from a nearby trough meant for steeds jumped forth and enveloped the Hungerer, causing it to shriek out in agony as it dissolved away into steam. _

_"Flame Hungerers are my specialty. Don't get yourself hurt so soon after I patched you up" Katara spoke up. Flashing a smile, he formed his flame blades, small daggers of concentrated heat and rushed to aid the others._

"_I'll keep that in mind Katara, Master Water bender. Hope you will be willing to have a friendly talk with me after this" he spoke, seeing the end of his long journey coming soon._

_*************_

_Katara knew it was a bad idea to have saved him. He was an enemy and actively pursuing the avatar. She should have let the Flame Hungerer devour him and then kill them both, but she couldn't do it. Enemy or not, he wasn't deserving of such a gruesome death. Looking to the current situation, there were only four Earth Hungerers left in the village. The circled the collected company of Iroh and Mai, lashing out at Iroh in angry and desperate attacks while the master fire bender used powerful bursts of heat to blow away blackened chunks of rock with every opportunity. Mai even threw her blades into them and followed shortly by loud explosions as Katara realized that there were lit pouches of explosive powder attached, making an effective substitute for actual fire bending. The four Earth Hungerers suddenly lunged forward, intent to take them on all at once when the young man she helped take care of threw himself into one, allowing it engulf him, causing Katara's breath to catch in her throat before a sudden unbearable wave of heat emanated from the Hungerer before it blew apart in several chunks, flames dancing on his flesh making him look almost like a Hungerer himself. The sudden opening allowed Iroh and Mai to escape in that direction and resettle._

"_Don't worry; I shall handle this in one strike!" Iroh spoke, breathing in deeply. With a powerful exhale, a fireball the size of a boulder rushed out and enveloped the remaining Hungerers, and in moments when the fire died away, the Earth Hungerers were nothing but glass statues, stone still. Several daggers pierced each one and exploded, sending the chunks of superheated rock into all directions with reckless abandon as Mai ensured that the last of them were indeed defeated._

_Hearing the voice of the one person she didn't want to hear calling to her, Sokka and the others came from the road that led to their home. Mai turned to her, as if suddenly realizing she was there the whole time, eyeing her with the scrutiny of a hawk surveying over its prey._

"_And now it is time we handle this bit of business" she spoke, causing a chill to go through Katara's spine, reminding her that the danger wasn't in the Hungerers, but in the vicious and dangerous woman, and now that she knew that Sokka was the Avatar, she wouldn't hesitate to finish him like last time, giving him the opportunity to enter the Avatar state._

_This wasn't going to be an easy battle, she could tell that now. _

Author notes:

Wow, i've actually had about 4000 hits on this story? i have to say, i didnt honestly expect to get that many people reading this, thats something akin to about a hundred people reading this. Thats something, isnt it? well, aside from that, i enjoyed this chapter, and it also lays out the truth that if you die to a hungerer as a bender, you do, in fact, become a hungerer, and really quickly i might add. Oh, to anyone that actually knows how to sew, is it always so difficult to attack faux fur to a costume? adding the fur trim to my cosplay is incredibly difficult since it doesnt want to seem to stick. am i just being retarded or what? Anyway, thank you all for reading, i hope to put out more chapters to keep everyone coming for another 4000 hits. Thank you and, as always, please review, good or bad.

Jalein Foxkin


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty five**_

_Ty lee's joy at seeing her old friend Mai was cut unceremoniously short as everyone drew their weapons and prepared to fight. She slowly took her battle stance and watched as each group eyed the other with scrutiny and caution, neither one making the first move, afraid they may cause themselves to be open for an attack._

_All except for Iroh, who merely breathed in deeply and smiled warmly to everyone in the avatar's party._

"_Well, if this isn't a surprise. It is good to see you are all doing so well" he spoke kindly, as if he were their grandfather welcoming them back after a long journey. The look Mai shot him was just as sharp and dangerous as if she cast one of her daggers at him._

"_They are the enemy Iroh. Prove your worth and assist in their capture, unless you want Yusen to see you for who you really are" she spoke, her voice thick with malicious intent, causing Ty Lee to ponder why she would threaten an ally like that._

_"Patience Mai, I believe I have a solution to our situation that is less violent and use less of our resources" he spoke, moving between the two groups and waiting patiently. Looking back toward Sokka and his allies, Iroh bowed humbly._

"_It is an honor to meet you again, Avatar, though you seem to now be a person I have seen a time long ago. Mysterious are the ways of the world, are they not?" he spoke directly to him. Sokka seemed a little unsure of how to react to Iroh, but still managed a meek nod._

"_If you would listen to my request, I would be honored and there will be no need for violence that will get your friends and these villagers involved" Iroh spoke, causing Sokka to look back to all his friends, including Ty Lee. It was the first time in days that he looked her in the eyes, and she couldn't help but catch her breath at how different his attitude seemed to change when the thought of them in danger came to his mind, like he was a different person. Ty Lee could feel what was going through his heart, how he was afraid to involve them and risk them becoming hurt, afraid to lose anyone else important to him again._

_"We are listening" Sokka spoke, his sword still drawn but now slightly lowered._

"_Very well, what I propose is this, a duel between you and Yusen here. If you win, you go free and we walk away. If we win, you come with us to the fire lord" he stated, catching the attention of the boy near him. He was lean and muscular with yellow eyes and black hair, and even though he was dressed as a noble, she never saw him before. He must have been new royalty or some such._

"_Iroh, I don't think that would be-" he began to argue when Mai spoke up._

"_No, I believe it's perfect. You need to prove your worth and I see no better way than to face off directly with the avatar one on one. Even if you lose, you will have a good estimate of our opponents power for the future in a safe and controlled battle" she spoke, almost sounding like she was expecting him to lose. Ty lee couldn't help but wonder why she would want her own side to lose, but she wasn't going to question this stroke of luck._

"_Then it looks like our side finds the battle agreeable. How about all of you?" Iroh asked Sokka's group. Everyone looked to Sokka, though they already knew what he was going to say._

"_I accept your terms" he said and stepped forward, sword at the ready. _

"_Excellent" Iroh spoke as he made way for the boy at his side to come forward and face each other before they fought._

_Ty lee felt a pit in her stomach wondering what they would do if Sokka lost._

_*************_

_Yusen's stomach was filled with butterflies yet also rocks at the same time. Iroh had apparently enough faith in him to suggest such a match, but Yusen lacked the confidence in himself to win. This was the Avatar, the living embodiment of the humans and spirit world being connected. How could he hope to defeat such a man? As he looked toward the Avatar, he could see the determination in his eyes, the will not to lose or give in no matter what. Yusen felt his stomach begin to twist into knots at this point._

"_The rules are simple, no killing or maiming blows, no outside help, and no harming the innocent in the crossfire" Iroh stated, laying down the ground rules. Both combatants nodded their heads solemnly. Yusen also noticed that the villagers were starting to gather and watch the duel, an uneasy thought crossing his mind that he might accidentally hurt one or two if his techniques went awry. _

"_Then…begin!" said Iroh, launching the two at each other. Yusen propelled several balls of flame in an attempt to pepper him with some shots to slow him down, but the avatar merely used his water bending to form a barrier that caught the flames and caused them to hiss into steam. Lunging forward, the avatar began to swing his sword with expert skill, giving Yusen barely any time to dodge and roll away, being mere inches from the razor sharp blade. _

_Yusen suddenly wreathed his entire body in flames, his most powerful technique, causing the entire area near him to suddenly grow in heat to unbearable temperatures. Retreating several feet, the avatar waited and watched, letting the two enter a standstill of sorts. Yusen desperately ran through his mind, looking for some sort of weakness he could exploit, some crack in his defense that he could break through. He saw no opening, no way to cut through and achieve victory. It was almost hopeless._

"_Remember our Pai Sho match Yusen! Remember what you learned" Iroh called to him. What he learned? All he learned than was that showing restraint could…_

_Could trick your opponent into showing a weakness._

_Dropping his flame aura, the temperature visibly reduced in temperature, waves of heat no longer rolling off of the ground. Yusen began to circle the avatar as he mirrored him, hoping to look for an opening. Creating two hand daggers of fire, Yusen lunged forward brazenly. A wave of dread struck him as he stepped into a puddle, suddenly realizing that the Avatar maneuvered him into running over a source of bendable material. As if on cue, the avatar froze the water, causing Yusen to slip and stumble forward, barely maintaining his balance but losing the force of his momentum, though the avatar expertly placed a kick under his jaw, sending him spiraling into the air to land onto his back. Barely maintaining consciousness, Yusen made out the form of the Avatar walking over and pointing his sword down to his throat, convinced of his victory. Yusen had only one option left, though through the intense pain, it was going to be difficult. _

_Focusing all his will into his next strike, he erupted the ground all around him in fire, causing the Avatar to withdraw a step, just as Yusen sprang to life, performing a leg sweep, catching the Avatar's legs in his and felling him like a tree and losing his grip on his sword. Jumping to his feet and catching the blade in one fluid motion, Yusen lunged in close and pressed the edge of the blade onto the avatars throat so closely, a thin red line was already forming. He could see the fear in his eyes, desperately looking for a way out of the situation, seeing no opening where he wouldn't cut his own head off._

"_You lost Avatar, and you are now our prisoner" Yusen said calmly, swelling with pride as he looked to Iroh who beamed a wide smile at him and then to Mai who seemed shocked that he won. So enwrapped with the victory he had, he failed to notice the earth open beneath the avatar and swallow him up, right out from under Yusen's nose as he reappeared with his entourage, just as a column of earth erupt forth and take hold of the sword, returning it to its rightful master. Turning around, he saw the girl next to the Avatar, a girl no older than him with blind eyes performing the earth bending to retrieve him and then launch a rolling wave of earth in their direction to keep them at bay as they suddenly mounted on nearby animals and ran down the road._

_Yusen's victory, so close at hand, was suddenly snatched away in a cruel twist of fate. _

_*************_

_Iroh sighed contently, walking over to pat Yusen's shoulder approvingly._

"_You did well Yusen, no one could have foreseen such an occurrence as this. You fought bravely and ferociously" he said, causing Yusen to turn his way and stare at him straight in the eyes. Iroh could tell he was shamed that he could not stop the escape, but Iroh knew Yusen performed his best and no one could fault him for that._

_Well…perhaps Mai would._

_"He's right Yusen, there is no shame in this, only pride that you were able to defeat the Avatar in one on one combat and force them to cowardly retreat in dishonor" she spoke loudly enough so all the observers could hear. Mai knew that wars could be won with words alone, and this display of the avatar's willingness to abandon his word would aid them more than a thousand soldiers._

"_You are right Mai…I will… I will train harder so that next time, I will be able to defeat them all" he spoke, his pride shining in his eyes that not only Mai approved, that his idol did as well._

"_Good then, now I think it is time we stopped for some Jasmine Tea" he spoke, pushing Yusen along forward past the spot he stood. A call from one of the soldiers under their command to him did get his attention though._

"_Iroh, don't forget your shoes" he spoke, lifting the pair of sandals he left discarded at the side. Smiling inwardly to himself, iroh turned around and took the pair warmly._

"_Thank you young man, I don't know how they could have fallen off my feet" he spoke, simultaneously using his foot to wipe away any hint of the scrawling on the ground he had written._

Author Notes:

ok, im not sure how many of yall have heard, but they are making a live action avatar movie. Now, everyone who is still young and unaware of the world is probably going "oh wow, thats going to be so cool!", while the rest of us older gents and ladies are going "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!". I, for one, am going to hold out hope that the movie wont suck. I prefer to hope and pray that this wont totally destroy what i know and love in a giant puff of smoke since even if it does suck, i'll still probably be the first in line in MD with a huge grin on my face, hoping rather naively it will be incredible. I looked up a little bit about the cast and anyone of my friends will tell you i despise Twilight with a passion, and well...Sokka's being played by one of those actors. I instantly tried to gouge my eyes out with my keys, so as you can see, things are not looking up for me and my optimistic ways.

Moving on, this chapter was a little hard for me to write since my action sequences always seem to me to be extremely short lived. I hope i wrote it all correctly and conveyed what i was trying to get across, but i look to the reviews to let me know if i was doing good or bad. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, and join me in a prayer for the movie to not suck.

Jalein Foxkin


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_When they finally stopped running, Sokka looked around at everyone with a fair amount of shame in his eyes. He was the avatar and he couldn't even beat one boy from the fire nation who was younger than him. He was supposed to save the world yet he himself needed rescuing. How was he supposed to fulfill his destiny of bringing balance to the world when he wasn't able to beat one person?_

_"Ok everyone, I think we can slow down a little bit now. I don't think they will pursue us for a little while at least" Katara spoke, dismounting from her ostrich horse. Toph was double mounted with her as she was unable to ride her own and they couldn't let her earth bend her way with them giving a clear trail for all to follow. The scenery surrounding them was lush and vibrant forest with the hinting of the changing seasons evident for the world to see. Sokka didn't respond to her and looked away now, not wanting to meet any of their gazes, pretending to be looking at the beautiful landscape._

"_Sokka…Look, I know what you're feeling right now, but we didn't have a choice. We couldn't let you fall into the hands of the fire nation. If we did that, we would never be able to rescue you or win this war. Your too important" Katara said, trying to reassure him what they did was the right course of action. Sokka still knew though that he tossed aside his word, and the agony that followed was something that wasn't going to be wiped away so easily._

"_Sokka…" Katara said, trying to get his attention when Toph lobbed a small rock at his head, making a satisfying thump as he cried out in slight shock and pain._

"_Toph! What was that for?!" Sokka whirled on her, given an outlet for the negative emotions he was now feeling._

_"Listen Sokka, you may think we lost back there, but you're looking at it the wrong way. It wasn't us who lost, it was Iroh who won, understand?" she said, explaining it like the fact their enemy totally defeated them made perfect sense._

"_Toph, what does it matter if Iroh won or the whole fire nation? We lost! I showed I wasn't even able to beat one bender, how can I possibly be-" Sokka tried to say when another rock came flying at him, though Sokka was able to deflect it aside._

"_You're not thinking Sokka! We didn't lose because Iroh's not our enemy! Didn't any of you wonder why he proposed such an idea as a duel, wasting time instead of fighting all out?" she asked, causing Sokka to suddenly think. It was true that Iroh was more than strong enough to defeat any of them, so why did he do such a thing?_

"_Very well, oh great spout of knowledge and wisdom, why did he do it then?" he asked, regaining some of his lost composure. Toph smiled and sat on the ground with a loud thump as the earth around her jumped slightly in the air in response to her sudden shift to a sitting position._

"_It's simple, he was relaying a message to us. He took off his shoes during the fight and scrawled in the dirt what we needed to know!" she spoke, gesticulating with her hands as if to accent her point. Staring at her with a look of obvious disbelief, Sokka remained silent with his mouth open in awe. Sokka couldn't believe how gifted Iroh must have been to have planned all that out. He might have even known where they were from the start and steered his entourage in that direction to give this all important message. He was truly a genius of tactics._

_"Well than, tell us Toph! What did he say?" he asked, barely containing his excitement, all shame suddenly forgotten at this news. Toph sat on the ground as the cool breeze blew through, the trees swaying in the wind as the seasons slowly began their descent into the next. All she did though was smile amidst the forest as the leaves fell around her._

"_Say please" she said simply. _

_Sokka nearly fell to the ground so caught off guard he was, though somehow, he felt he should have known that was what she would have said. Some things he guessed would never change._

"_Please tell me what Iroh said" Sokka said rather impatiently. Toph however merely looked to him skeptically._

"_I don't think you really want to know. Why don't you ask like you mean it?" she teased, causing Sokka to turn slightly red with indignity. Katara was holding in a giggle with Ty Lee, trying not to laugh, though Sokka could easily tell they were enjoying themselves._

"_Please oh great and mighty blind bandit, gift us with this divine message from Iroh" he spoke, now hearing the uproarious laughter from his sister and fiancée. Toph seemed rather pleased with herself._

"_See? That's how you should speak to me from now on. Don't you think it suits me to be addressed like that?" she asked, completely sidetracking._

"_The message, Toph! What about the message?!" he practically howled at her. Giving him an innocent look, she merely shrugged her shoulders._

"_Oh right, I forgot. Why don't I tell you while you massage my feet?" she said, lifting her feet into the air as a small mound of earth rose to serve as a makeshift rest for them._

_Sokka swore silently he would pay her back for this, oh how he would…_

_*************_

_Toph sighed contently as Sokka continued to rub her feet as she explained everything she was told. How they were being pursued by Azula's Fiancee, how Iroh was steering them clear of their activities, and how he was creating a network of lies to keep them confused and unable to accurately predict where they were. The most important piece of information though was the information about the southern air temple._

"_Well, it's like this. Iroh says that in the Southern air temple lies the first Hungerer. Once it's defeated, the other Hungerers will die away, and no new ones will be born" she explained. The others listened intently to her every word, though no one seemed to listen quite as well as Sokka. She could tell he was plotting revenge from the irregular beating of his heart, he was so easy to predict and so much fun to tease, it was almost too easy. He may get emotional from time to time, but with the right kick in the pants, he was back to his usual cheerful self._

"_The first Hungerer? Wow, that must be very powerful! Do you think we can defeat it easily?" Ty Lee asked, speaking up for the first time in the whole conversation. Toph shrugged her shoulders._

"_How should I know? I make a habit of not fighting them, but I get the feeling Iroh wouldn't send us to fight the first if it was something he didn't think we could beat" she explained. Iroh was an incredible man, she knew this. He was a much higher ranking member of the order of the white lotus than her, and he had talked to her on many an occasion after the loss of the first avatar, helping her with many difficult problems such as being illiterate and teaching her how to perceive messages written into the earth to help with intelligence gathering, such as now. He was also a close friend of hers and one she wouldn't want to see come to any harm._

"_Alright then, we have a purpose! We need to proceed on to the southern air temple!" Sokka spoke and posed heroically pointing._

"_Wow, you mean you already know how to ascend the steep cliffs?" Ty lee asked in amazement. The sudden silence from Sokka was all the proof in the world to Toph he had entirely forgotten the only way to get to the southern air temple was by flying bison, which they no longer possessed._

"_Ok, I'm open to suggestions" he said, letting go of his heroic pose. Before Toph could speak her mind, Momo peaked his head out of the pack and flew right into Ty Lee's waiting arms, a handful of Leechi nuts his bait and prize. Ty Lee seemed to have trained the little guy well to respond only to the smell of the food to get his intention. Suddenly Sokka's attitude brightened tremendously as he swooped on the surprised lemur and held him up to his face._

"_Momo, you're a genius! We can fly up there! We just need to get one of the hot air balloons" he said, giving the lemur a big hug as it wriggled its way uncomfortably out of his grasp. Toph was a little jealous of the lemur and all its lavish attention, stealing all her thunder, but she was content now that they had a plan and a course of action. She did feel a nagging bit of guilt over the one piece of information she withheld, even if it was for their sake. She purposely left out that the first Hungerer was in fact the only Air Hungerer…_

_And she could guarantee it was no coincidence that the Hungerers became a part of their existence around the same time the avatar had died._

Author notes:

Ok, i would like to think this is a good way to wrap up that whole unsightly situation they rolled themselves into. Who doesnt think every problem on earth can't be solved with a relaxing footrub? lol, anyway, i'm going to post two chapters today since im going to be away for a while and not be able to post for a while...Also because i'm really interested to see what everyone thinks of the next chapter. I dont want to brag, but i think i did an awesome job with it, even though i'll probably be saying that in the next chapter anyway. Anyway, as always, please review and let me know what you think and if anyone has some suggestions, even as tiny as use spellcheck more (i actually got that as a private message, best advice i was ever given, even if it was something of a Mick Dove thing to say, and if you dont know what that means, switch the first letters of those two words), it will be greatly appreciated.

Jalein Foxkin


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_Sokka was sitting comfortably in his makeshift tent, a piece of dried jerky still being chewed on as he pondered over his plan. Its simplicity, although being its brilliance, was also its greatest fall. So far they had to invade a fire nation town and steal one of their hot air balloons. The real problem wasn't the theft or the fact they had to find a large enough town that has an airship yard, they needed to do it without drawing attention to themselves or suffer swift pursuit from the fire nation, and unlike last time, they won't have a speedy getaway available such as an ostrich horse. He had to come up with a clever, creative, and above all ingenious plan to accomplish all this, and it would probably involve disguises and creative use of materials._

_Sokka smiled to himself since he did enjoy making a good disguise._

_"Sokka, can I talk to you for a second?" spoke the voice of Ty Lee, sending a cold sweat down his back. He had done a good job of avoiding her up to this point, but he was going to now have to face the music and her questions. Taking the last bit of the jerky and throwing it all into his mouth, determined to not waste even a tiny scrap of the oh so precious meat, he poked his head out of the tent flap to see Ty Lee's…_

_Not smiling, unenthused, devoid of energy face._

_The sudden shock of seeing her like this was almost like a smack to the face and so confused he was, he didn't know what to say to fill the void in the silence. Luckily, Ty Lee seemed to have that covered._

"_Sokka, let's take a walk, ok?" she said, sending shivers all down his spine. Sokka would almost swear she was getting ready to kill him, but she wouldn't do that over one rejection of making out and a little bit of avoiding her, would she?_

_Sokka's stomach suddenly clenched as he thought about it._

"_Uh, sure Ty Lee…" he said, getting out of the tent. The night breeze felt good on his skin since the inside of his tent kept all the heat inside and at times felt like a boiling pot ready to explode._

_Taking his hand, Ty Lee lead him out of the campsite, away from the tents, away from Toph's stone shelter, and away from the mounts. She led him through the woods for fifteen minutes, leaving him wondering what she was going to do, whether she really was going to kill him or not. Finally, she slowed down to a stop, still clutching his hand tightly, not wanting to let go of him. _

"_Sokka, I've been thinking a lot lately, a lot about us…" she started before Sokka almost breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to kill him, she was breaking up with him…_

_Suddenly the reality of what she was about to do dawned on him and left him in shock._

"_I just wanted you to know that, and…well, this part isn't easy for me to say, and it's a lot harder for me to do…" she continued as Sokka began to have his thoughts speed across his mind, whirling around with hurricane force. This was a good thing. He wasn't going to be married now. Why was she doing this? Is it what she really wanted? Is it what I want? Why am I even thinking that, of course it's what I want! But…_

"_Sokka, if…if you hate me for this, I understand completely, and I…I guess I can leave if that's what you want, but…" she continued as Sokka's thoughts continued to race. She's beautiful. She cares. She's a wonderful friend. Why should I let her go? _

"_I don't want her to go" he spoke, almost a whisper but loud enough to be heard, not even realizing he was mouthing what he was thinking the entire time until it culminated into that one perfect admission, one that wasn't unheard._

"_What…what did you say Sokka?" Ty Lee spoke, catching her excitement in her breath. When Sokka realized he spoke what he was thinking, he tried to come up with a million excuses why he wouldn't want her to go, why she shouldn't go, but in the end, he decided he would go with the one he really wanted to tell her, the truthful one._

_"Ty, you…you drive me crazy half the time. You're bubbly, you're flaky, you destroy my credibility at every turn…but" he said, trying to find the right words for his next sentence, Ty Lee hanging off of every spoken syllable. _

"_But…you were always there. You care about me, you're so sweet and kind, and you never show an ounce of anger or jealousy over anything. You're also…very…" he struggled trying to find the right word for her looks. She was definitely cute, but she was also beautiful and sexy, it was decidedly harder to think of the appropriate word that fit her, till it dawned on him._

"_You're Smexy" he said with a grin, causing her face to light up with a bright giggly smile._

"_Smexy not even a real word silly" she said, wiping away from under her eyes, a tell tale sign she was about to start crying from her own break up attempt._

"_Well, you are. I just…wanted to tell you that…If I have to be forced to marry a girl who drives me crazy…I guess…you aren't the worst I could do" he said, trailing off at the end, blushing slightly at his own admission. Ty Lee, spirit suddenly rejuvenated and full of life, suddenly began to jump up and down excitedly._

"_I knew you loved me too!! Oh, I love you so much my Sokky Wokky!" she said, giving him an incredibly powerful hug for a girl her size._

"_That's another thing, could you stop calling me-" He started when she suddenly kissed him, as if she planned to keep him from finishing that sentence. Sokka however, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with that, at least not this night, decided to embrace her back and returned her kiss, beneath the light of the full moon that seemed to dance about them in the forest._

_*************_

_Mai looked over the railing of the vessel they returned to, staring into the sky at the full moon. She could swear that the moon was shining brighter that moment than it did their entire voyage, but she wasn't one to entertain romantic notions, that was best left to bards and poets._

"_Enjoying the night, miss Iron Maiden?" Came the voice of the one man on ship that she despised, Iroh._

"_What does it matter? It's just another night, the same as last night and it will be the same tomorrow" she spoke. Iroh walked over to the railing next to her and looked into the sky as well._

"_Ah, it looks like the moon spirit is crying again" he said, causing Mai to arch her eyebrow._

"_As cryptic as ever I see. What story are you about to regale me with despite my protest?" she asked, not opposed to listening to his stories. When she was a little girl with Azula and Ty Lee, Iroh would occasionally visit and tell them stories, some about the war, others fairy tales. She didn't hate the fairy tales, but she couldn't let him know she still wanted to hear one._

"_The Tale of the Moon Spirit. It's quite the tragedy but a romantic one none the less. It started, oh, some twenty years ago when a girl was born into the northern water tribe. She was born silent and didn't cry, a terrible sign. The parents feared for her life and begged the moon spirit to save her. The moon spirit heard and saved the child's life" he started. Mai could swear that something sounded odd about the story but she remained silent and allowed him to continue. "She grew up to be a beautiful woman and was betrothed to a fine young man in the northern water tribe, but her heart was captured by a poor southern water tribe boy. They met in secret and he regaled her with his many exploits and tales of his journey" Iroh continued._

"_Much like you're doing by telling me this story" Mai spoke, showing to Iroh at least her growing interest in the outcome._

_"One day, many boats came from the fire nation with the intent to destroy the moon. The men of the Northern water tribe fought bravely but ultimately failed. Many died in the resulting battle, including the girl's true love, the southern water tribe boy who fell into the sea. However, the moon was indeed slain in the battle" Iroh said. Mai pursed her lips skeptically._

"_How can someone destroy the moon Iroh?" she asked. Iroh merely smirked._

"_It is a tale, nothing more, but let me continue. The girl begged the ocean spirit to return to her the boy, and the Ocean spoke to her, saying that if she were to return the life the moon gave to her to save the moon, the Ocean would return her lost lover" Iroh continued._

"_Reluctantly, she agreed, asking only to kiss her lover goodbye first. The Ocean agreed and returned the boy from the waters. He was still unconscious, so she parted with a single sweet kiss to his lips as she faded away to return her life to the fallen moon spirit. When the boy woke up, he searched high and low for her, but when he finally discovered her fate, he looked up to the sky to see the moon shining brighter than it ever had before. Whenever the Moon shines so brightly, it is said she is crying for the boy and the life they could never share, remembering always the love they possessed for each other" he finished, looking into the sky again. Mai looked again and she did notice the moon was shining very brightly that night._

_"It's just a fairy tale Iroh, nothing more. I will admit it was a good one though" she spoke, starting to walk away._

"_It may be a fairy tale, but sometimes they hold a mirror to the truth. Maybe the moon crying for the one she can never have represents a love that can never be" he spoke, his words striking her square in the heart. It was a good thing she was turned to him or he would see the solitary tear rolling down her cheek._

"_I am no moon spirit, and I wasn't given back my love" she spoke, composed as she continued to walk away._

"_Maybe you were" Iroh spoke softly, almost unheard but Mai did hear it. She choose to ignore it and continue walking, for his words were more close to her than she would ever let him know._

_The ocean did indeed return her love, but he is now forever beyond her reach yet close enough to touch. She could understand why the moon was crying._

Author notes:

Ok, at parts, its a little cheesy, but i think it was a wonderful two part chapter. First, Sokka and Ty Lee are now back to being their usual flirty and flighty selves (no one likes emo's, its over done), and two, it shows a wonderful and creative tale that was created for Yue. Remember, not many people really know what happened that night, so they embellished a little on the details to make it a better fairy tale, and i would like to think its not too far off. It makes you wonder though, should Yue have really given up? Sure, she's the moon now, but stranger things have happened, like a giant lion turtle coming out of the sea and teaching the Avatar how to seal a persons ability to bend (cheapest cop-out to actually killing someone ever!!). I dont know, it just seems...Too easy to just think she would accept him being out of her reach. She's the freaking moon, i think she could find some way around it, am i right?

Ok, this has nothing to do with the story, just personal bitching and moaning, but the girl working on my costume is such a flake/bitch. First of all, shes one of my friends and she offered to help me with the sewing, which everyone knows if i tried to do it, i'd look like frankenstein Sokka, stitches in body and all. Well, i agree and then she tells me i need to give her 30 bucks on top of spending the materials. I understand so i agree and we get a third of it done and than she leaves, promising we will finish it later. Its less than a week to Otakon, and she hasnt touched it or even made the effort, and when i asked her on it, she grew pissed off and hung up on me. I'm sorry, but i think i have a right to asking about the status of my costume and when she actually plans on, i dont know, FINISHING it. Well, suffice it to say, i will get it done, even if i have to drive an hour or two to my moms house and get her to help me finish this. Well, i hope to see anyone interested in hanging out or talking at Otakon, and as always, i'll be the guy in the Sokka outfit (Invasion of black sun sokka, probably without the helmet, you'd be suprised how hard it is to make something look like a wolf head helmet) with two buttons of Axel and miroku on me to represent what people i've cosplayed in the past. Thanks for listening to me moan and whine.

Jalein Foxkin


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

_It was dawn when Ty Lee finally woke up. Her first night alone, truly alone, with Sokka felt magical and almost like a dream to her, one she felt would never and should never end. Instead of returning back to the camp, they stayed where they were in the forest and slept there, held fast in their embrace. Looking into the sleeping face of her lover in more than name now, she smiled sweetly before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Her shame at almost breaking off everything with him to let him be free was washed away with the passage of the night and all she was left with now was the afterglow of that loving time they spent together._

_Suddenly, the thought of Katara and Toph's anger at them for leaving to be by themselves returned to her and she felt a slight pang of fear, not for herself of course, but for poor Sokka who seemed to bear the brunt of all the combined misunderstanding that resulted because of her. Determined to make his life just a little bit easier now, she decided now would be a good time to gently rouse her partner from his sleep. Shaking him ever so slightly, he began to stir under Ty Lee's soft touch, looking about in a half aware state of the world around him._

_"Hmmm? What's the matter Ty?" he asked. Instantly, her reason for waking him faded from her mind as she threw herself on top of him and squeezed him tightly._

"_Whoa, Ty, what got into you?" he asked, surprised but in a seemingly pleasant manner._

"_You have my lovely fiancée" she spoke, snuggling up against him very hard. Squeezing her back, he gave her a kiss on the cheeks and started to get his body in an upright position._

"_Well, I won't lie, last night was…something else" he spoke, grinning wolfishly to her. Even the memory of their love last night was enough to make her blush warmly._

"_You can't complain about being mine now anymore" she spoke, beaming a large smile. Suddenly, he grabbed her up and moved her into his lap, cradling her the way one might expect a person to hold a baby._

"_Yeah yeah, you win Ty. Think we should go back before the others get suspicious?" he asked. The feel of his body pressed so close to hers, his strong muscles and his rough skin made her heart skip a beat and instead she just snuggled deeper into his chest._

"_Let's stay like this a little longer, I don't want to let go of you just yet" she said, knowing the moment they left, they would have to return to no longer being able to be alone or able to express their love openly and honestly like they can now. And so Sokka continued to hold her body against his, the soft beating of his heart lulling her back into sleep for a few more precious hours._

_Time spent alone with the one she loved._

_*************_

_Toph's patience was fading fast. She woke up and instantly could feel that Sokka and Ty Lee were no longer in the camp. She felt them leave at some point last night, but she didn't put much thought into it, thinking it was probably just some excuse for them to cuddle and kiss, nothing important. It was now noon and they were only just now heading back to the camp, and she could only tell because of her unique vision. As she finished loading the last of her supplies, she spoke up to Katara who was in a similarly foul mood, probably coming to the same conclusion they snuck off to cuddle and the like._

"_You want the first shot on your brother or can I have it?" she asked the tired water bender. Momo landed on Toph's shoulder, holding a small handful of nuts of unknown origin. Where the Lemur seemed to find all these nuts was beyond her, but it was unimportant as Katara turned to face Toph, a slight irritated smile painted on her face._

"_Don't worry, I'll leave enough of him for you to get a nice hit in" she spoke sarcastically. The two of them seemed to get along very well since their journey began, mainly due to the mutual agreement to work together to bring Toph and Sokka together. It was a comforting thought for Toph to have an ally in this and good one too, so she felt confidence in her actions._

_After all, what did Ty Lee have that she didn't?_

_As Ty Lee and Sokka entered the campsite, Katara instantly turned on Sokka, a look of anger mingled with sarcasm exuding._

"_Well, I'm glad you two are back again. Did you enjoy your little alone time?" she asked. Toph suddenly felt something strange, both of Ty Lee and Sokka's hearts skipped a beat in a strange way, one she didn't understand._

"_Yeah, well I guess it's time to get back to getting ready to leave. Are we all packed?" Sokka asked, scratching his head absently. Katara threw him a peeved look and chucked a bedroll toward him._

"_Were all ready to go, we were just waiting on you two to get back. I swear, I take my eyes off of you two for one minute and you disappear into the woods to do who knows what" she spoke again. There it was again, their hearts both beating irregularly. Why were they getting excited about it? What could have happened between the two of them?_

_When Toph finally did realize it, she dropped her gear in shock._

_Sokka noticed and turned to her and stared for a moment._

"_Yo, Toph, is something the matter?" he asked, totally oblivious to the intense rage boiling beneath the surface. They were gone since last night, they are acting strange today, everything was starting to add up in her mind. Without wasting another second, Toph Earth bended a shell to envelop over Sokka's lower half, leaving only his torso up exposed._

"_Sokka, can I ask you something? What did you two do last night that kept you till this afternoon?" she asked. At this point Katara interjected, trying to stave off the upcoming argument._

"_Come on Toph, he wouldn't do what you're thinking, would you Sokka?" She asked, turning to look to her brother. Toph already could tell the truth from the way both Ty Lee's and Sokka's hearts beat in a furious manner. How could he do something like this? He belonged to her…He was hers first…this acrobatic tramp didn't deserve her kind and sweet Sokka…_

"_Well, Katara…you see…it's kinda like this…" he tried to say when Ty Lee spoke up._

"_It's okay Katara, it's my fault. Don't blame Sokka" she said, Katara's face having the slow dawning horror Toph was feeling just a moment ago, a feeling replaced with overwhelming anger._

_Without a moment's hesitation, Toph used the earth to envelop Ty Lee up to her neck, not giving her even the slightest wiggle room or chance to escape. There was a price that was going to be paid tonight._

"_I've let a lot of things go since you've been with us, including how you're always all over my Sokka, but I won't let this one go. You will never touch him again, do you hear me? He is not yours and I will never let you be alone with him again, do you understand that?" Toph spoke, anger barely in check. It was this moment that Sokka finally was able to speak again._

"_Toph, that's enough. You can't say-" he was saying before Toph turned on him, the new outlet for her brewing tantrum._

"_I can say whatever I want Sokka, since you can't apparently think without using your little waterbender! I'm doing this till you come to your senses!" she lectured him. Suddenly, she felt her bonds on him break apart as he drew out his sword and sliced through them, granting him mobility again._

"_No Toph, this is what I want and your behaving very selfishly right now. Ty Lee is…" he spoke, words having a hard time forming in his throat. Toph knew what he was going to say, and she could already feel angry tears pushing their way into her tear ducts before he even spoke the words that would mean she would no longer have him within her grasp._

"_She is my Fiancee" he spoke solemnly._

_Within the span of a second, Toph lifted a wave of rocks from the earth and propelled them through the air straight toward Sokka. Almost instinctively, Sokka cut through them with his sword, forming neat cut marks through each passing boulder. Toph maintained her control over Ty Lee, refusing to let her move even as Katara and Ty screamed out words, the only person's voice she could hear was standing right in front of her._

"_Toph! What are you doing?!" he shouted at her. Sokka was corrupted, contaminated by that fire nation harlot. He was never like this before and would never do anything like this._

"_I'm going to beat some sense into you and force you to remember who you're supposed to be. Avatar or not, you're still mine!!" she screamed, stomping the ground sending ripples out in every direction. The resulting shockwave caused Sokka to stumble about but barely manage to keep his balance._

"_Toph!! Stop this right now!" he yelled back, tumbling out of the way of a particularly large amount of rock that seemed determined to pin him down and crush him._

"_No! I will never stop! You're mine and only mine! I won't share you with anyone, especially not some fire nation hussy!" she screamed, forcing the earth around Sokka to completely envelop him in a dome-like fashion. Soon, he would realize the error of his ways and beg for forgiveness, and she will of course do it…she loved him but needed to be firm with him, for his own good._

_Then suddenly, the dome exploded outward and standing amidst the rubble was Sokka, eyes glowing blue, the tell tale sign of the avatar state._

"_No Toph, I am not only yours, I am the world's guardian, the avatar" he spoke with the voice of a thousand different people. Toph, for one brief shining moment, could swear she saw him with her eyes, not her senses, and he was awe inspiring. With a swift and speedy push forward, he was instantly behind her and knocked her feet out from under her, forcing her to the ground, arms behind her back and face in the dirt._

"_NO!! I WON'T BE BEATEN!! I'M THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER IN THE WORLD!! I WON'T LOSE!! I WON'T LOSE!!" She screamed and ranted, words filled with such hatred and anger that surprised everyone near her, but Sokka merely held her down, arms pinned behind her back as she screamed and raved, crying tears of sadness and loneliness, the sorrow that she had been avoiding and evading about Sokka and Ty Lee being together suddenly leaking out in a great torrent of salty tears striking the ground one after the other._

_She cried for a whole hour, long after Sokka faded from the Avatar state. In her mind, the woman who never lost a real battle in her life, the blind bandit, was now nothing more than a pitiful and bawling child._

Author notes:

dear lord, my heart was breaking when i was writing part of this. i am an avid Toph/Sokka fan and writing this was devastating to me, but it's the only outcome i could see that wouldnt change the integrity of the story. I think i nailed Toph's reaction perfectly, i mean she would throw a tantrum if she didnt get what she wanted, and she would turn violent, not enough to literally harm him, but she would go in swinging. I wish there was some way i could make it so she could be happier than this but i'm not seeing it at the moment.

Anyway, otakon weekend was a blast. I met some wonderful new friends, cosplayed as Sokka, enacted a few lines from the series, and i even got to meet...wait for it... THE BOULDER!!! lol, there was a guy cosplaying as the boulder and i couldnt stop laughing. There was also the cabbage man there, i was in love with that whole weekend. I even met a few cute girls there, and i think im something of a narcissist now since i was flirting with a female Sokka, but it was all good. Anyway, i just want to wish all my readers a good day and would like to also bring up i'll be going to a small convention in Towson university called Tiger Con if anyone would be going to that. its not till september so no rush on that, just wanted to throw that out there. Well, please review, good or bad, and if anyone knows a miss Victoria Lynn Dennis in Florida, PLEASE tell her to send a note to this site, shes one of the tophs i was hanging out with and i couldnt get a hold of her the last day to give her my contact info. Thanks again.

Jalein Foxkin


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_Sokka knew he was in deep trouble. It had been three hours since he awoke from his avatar state and he hadn't heard a single word from Toph the entire time as she sealed herself inside a bubble of stone keeping herself insulated. He couldn't help but feel the pangs of guilt over everything that had happened, for it was really his fault, but he couldn't let her keep thinking he was just her possession._

_Though he wishes that he could have told her in a slightly less violent way…_

_A touch on his shoulder told him that he wasn't alone in his thoughts. Katara's hand on his shoulder prompted him to return to reality._

"_Sokka, I…I really don't know what to say about this. What you did…well, it was wrong of you to put Toph through this. Even you should have known how she felt for you, and you should have been more empathic to how she felt" she spoke to him like he were a child who she was trying to scold yet remain sympathetic. _

"_No Katara, I didn't do anything wrong. She knew the entire time me and Ty Lee were together. It was her own fault for ignoring it till it was forced down her throat" he defended himself, but even as he argued, parts of what she said still sunk through into the back of his mind. He should have told her sooner, he should have made it clearer, he should have done so many things that would have spared her feelings, but he didn't. _

_Katara struggled to find the right words, he could tell, but she settled for merely staying quiet and present, her hand a constant reminder on his shoulder. Almost a minute passed before Ty Lee found the courage to speak up, probably waiting for a good moment to interject._

"_Please don't blame Sokka for this. I…kinda mighta forced him to do it" she said, wriggling uncomfortably like a child confessing to some minor crime. Katara merely looked at her with a sort of understanding and benevolent gaze._

"_Ty Lee, it's ok, I accept what has happened and I know it's not really your fault. I just…worry now how Toph will react" she spoke, looking to the spherical stone that served as Toph's makeshift sanctuary._

_"Hey, you mind if I spend some time alone with Toph?" he asked. The other two seemed a little surprised but made no motion to leave just yet, expecting some sort of explanation._

"_I want to straighten things out with her, ok?" he explained. Katara nodded and gently ushered Ty Lee to follow after. With a final gaze, Ty Lee followed after Katara into the woods that surrounded them. It was about ten more minutes before Sokka felt confident they were completely out of earshot. Walking up to the dome, he tapped on stone lightly._

"_Toph, can I come in?" he asked, not sure what he was expecting. The stone refused to move. He expected that, so it wasn't a surprise._

"_I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Toph. It started out as an obligation to stay with her, but it just sort of snowballed from there. I…care about her…a lot. She's kind and gentle, a little flaky but still a good person, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about how she's so good, do you?" he spoke and waited. Nothing happened again._

"_Well Toph, I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, so I just wanted to tell you I'm-" he was about to finish when the stone nearest to him retracted into the ground leaving him an opening to enter. Taking it as a slightly better sign, he cautiously entered, only to have the stone slide up behind him, leaving him in total darkness. A hand on his back who could only belong to Toph wrapped around his throat, gently and lovingly._

"_This is what I see everyday Sokka, darkness. I may be able to feel through my feet but I have never actually seen anything a day in my life" she spoke softly in his ear. Sokka felt like he was a mouse being toyed with by a cat so he stood perfectly still._

"_Being with you makes me feel like I can see everything. I feel alive, like you're my eyes, and I don't want to ever let that feeling go" she said, dragging him closer to her, his back still turned to her._

_"Toph, I-" he tried to speak when he felt a stone feeling wrap around his neck, much like a collar._

"_Today onward, you and I will be fiancee's as well. That way, me and her are on equal footing. When this is over, all over, you can pick which one of us you really want, and if you still want her over me…I will let you go. Can you do that for me?" she asked, wrapping both her arms around him. This was a side of her he never thought he would see. It was as if she were almost…feminine. It was a bit much for him to take in at the moment but he could feel this was going to be the best he can manage for a conclusion to the whole argument._

"_Fine Toph, but you have to remember that I'm-" he tried to speak again when she wrapped her hand around his mouth to silence him._

"_I know Sokka, I know. You're the avatar, you have a responsibility to the world, but I want you to remember I'm still here, that I will always be by your side" she said, and with a sudden jerking motion, light flooded around him as the sphere fell apart. Wrapped around Sokka's neck was the chunk of metal he had so long ago gifted to her, formed into a perfect ring around his neck._

_"You just wanted to put this around my neck so if I misbehave you can strangle me, don't you?" he asked, getting her to smirk for the first time since that morning._

"_a girl needs insurance, doesn't she?" she said, getting a hearty laugh from each of them, letting them know that everything was going to be alright, at least for now._

_*************_

_Mai was exhausted after the extent of the report she wrote out and sent out by messenger hawk to Fire lord Azula. She had to explain everything just right as to why they let the Avatar escape, and it required a great deal of effort to not say they now had Iroh with them, something she would explain in person to soften the blow. All in all, she took the entire day writing less than a pages worth of report that she could send back. As she lay on her bed, there was a soft tapping on the door to her chambers. The irritation that ate at the back of her mind was written plain for all to see, since the only one who would dare wake her when she gave explicit instructions she was not to be disturbed would be the very man she only protected due to the wishes of Yusen. Crankily getting out of bed, she proceeded to the door and opened it roughly._

"_What do you want?" she spoke curtly before even registering Yusen was standing there with a surprised look on his face, obviously taken aback by the sudden display of anger that was so uncharacteristic for her._

"_Is…is this a bad time?" he asked, taking a cautious step back. Mai instantly fixed her demeanor to be more of her calm and collected self, but secretly assessed the true meaning behind his visit to her. He never disturbed her unless there was a reason, so she was a little baffled._

"_No, it is not. Come in" she said, ushering him inside. He seemed a little nervous, looking about the room which she decorated with many different types of daggers, several unidentified pouches, some with poison and others fireflakes, the one snack she eats._

"_What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked, her own sense of curiosity starting to get to her. _

"_Well…it's like this…remember when we were…you know, in the bath that one time…and what we were talking about?" he said, sitting down on her bed since her room lacked any sort of chair._

"_Yes… I remember" she said, not telling him that she was indeed waiting for a similar opportunity to present itself. He fidgeted uncomfortably before speaking again._

"_Well, I think you're right…and if I…well…you know…am with the fire lord and I don't measure up…well, I think it's better that doesn't happen…and I know that in bending the only way to get better is to practice…" he said, blushing quite fiercely. It was easy for Mai to see where he was going with this, and a little bit of shock washed over her as it started to sink in._

"_Well, what I guess I'm saying is…is…is your offer still open to teach me?" he asked, looking to her with his beautiful eyes. Her heart caught in her throat when he spoke this, and almost instinctively, she locked the door directly behind her._

"_Take off your clothes" she spoke, eyeing him dangerously. A little confused, Yusen didn't seem to hear her._

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, nervousness creeping into his voice._

"_Take off your clothes now!" she commanded as she began to undress herself, working through her robe and letting it slip to the floor, leaving her under garments. _

"_Uh…maybe this was a bad idea, perhaps I should just-" he started when Mai threw one of two knives she had in her hand straight above his head, sinking into the metal of the wall firmly, causing Yusen to swallow back the rest of his sentence as he eyed the remaining one._

"_Don't make me repeat myself" she commanded, using her free hand to work through the last bit of her clothing when a knock at the door threatened to interrupt once again._

"_Miss, is everything-" a voice came from outside when she threw her remaining dagger into the door, half protruding._

"_If you don't want to die, I would make sure no one disturbs me the rest of the night, understood?" she spoke through the door. The person must have left quickly as she stood in front of a very visibly shaken Yusen._

"_Uh…maybe we can just…" he tried to say when Mai grew impatient and started to disrobe him herself._

"_No. Were doing this now so you can be prepared. No more delaying, no more excuses!" she spoke, fury in her eyes, cowing Yusen into submission._

_This was for his own good she thought for the rest of that night._

Author notes:

i think it came to a satisfactory conclusion with Sokka and Toph, though of course its going to just be a problem later on, huh? of course Toph will probably never let him out of her sight again, but Sokka has to take his wins where he can, right? Anyway, Yusen is more and more coming off as a total pussy to me, but i guess it's just his personality and being so young compared to everyone else. Mai is...definitely taking the offensive in that relationship and its probably going to scare the hell out of him for a while, but i think he really shouldnt be complaining, especially since some of us have been having a dry spell for the past 6 months . Anyway, i digress, and i know i said i'd post every 3 days and this has literally been next day kind of stuff, but i was confident with the result and eager to post. As always, review good or bad, and let me know what yall think.

Jalein Foxkin


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_Iroh was enjoying a wonderful breakfast compromised of some finely cooked fish and a variety of breads. He guessed that it was one of the perks of having a potential husband to the fire lord as a traveling companion as he waited patiently for either Mai or Yusen to make their way into the dining area so that he wouldn't have to eat by himself. They were taking a long time for some strange reason, usually Yusen would enter first followed shortly by Mai who seemed determined to always be near him. Iroh toyed with the idea of going to check on him when the door opened to reveal Yusen walking inside. He sat down, and it was then that Iroh began to speculate as to why he took a while. His hair was disheveled, his eyes had bags under them, he walked with a slight limp as if something over exerted his legs. He smiled to himself as all the evidence piled up. Good for Yusen Iroh thought to himself, though he seemed very frightened for some reason, probably Mai scaring him to some extent. He wouldn't know the details till he asked, but there was always a time and a place for such things, and breakfast was never one of those times._

_"Ah, Yusen, good morning! How did you sleep last night?" Iroh asked, a wide smile on his face to show his good mood. Yusen merely looked over with a tired look and sighed to himself as he was holding a plate with a cooked fish on it._

"_I…didn't get much sleep" he said, picking at the fish with his hands. Iroh kept to himself that nobles should never eat with their hands, it was uncivilized, preferring to let the poor boy recover from what must have been a traumatizing experience. The door opened to show Mai who for some reason didn't seem to have a hair out of place on her body._

"_Morning Mai, did you sleep well?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face, telling her that he indeed knew. Mai didn't let the look bother her as she sat down silently next to Yusen before snapping her attention on him._

"_Don't move Yusen, don't even swallow" she told him as he chewed a piece of his meal. Yusen froze instantly, a slight mix of fear and submission in his eyes. Mai took her hand and took hold of his chin and brought him close enough to her face for her to kiss him. Iroh himself couldn't really believe what he was seeing, especially Yusen who's eyes went wide as she pulled away from him, chewing. Iroh almost couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she stole the fish right out of his mouth, no doubt about to say she needed to be sure he wasn't eating poisoned food._

_As she finished chewing, she swallowed delicately and looked at him calmly._

"_You shouldn't eat before me, I need to ensure your food isn't poisoned. The fish is fine, there is no poison in it by the way" she said, adding the last part and gesturing to the fish as if to tell him to keep eating. Yusen suddenly stood up._

"_I'm sorry, I have to take care of something back in my room!" he said and hurriedly walked out, leaving Mai and Iroh to eat the meal by themselves. It was a minute before Mai spoke._

"_I know what you're thinking so you might as well say it" she said accusingly. Iroh took a careful bite of a biscuit before responding._

"_He's not going to believe you're doing all this for his protection eventually. You'll have to tell him the truth, sooner would be better than later" Iroh spoke. Mai gave him an odd side long gaze before taking a bite of the food set aside for her._

"_I have no idea what you're speaking of Iroh, I'm protecting him and preparing him for fire lord Azula, that's all" she spoke. Iroh sighed, knowing that whether she admitted it or not wasn't important, but there was one factor he needed to discuss with her._

"_Well, then you might wish to be more gentle with him next time. I think you scared him to even think about making love" he spoke. His words provoked an unusual reaction out of Mai as she placed the plate to the side and gave him a hateful stare._

"_He should be scared of making love! He's not going into the arms of a woman who even knows how to love, he should expect it to be a frightening experience and relish the time where he doesn't have to indulge in it for her pleasure" she said, anger still thick in her voice. Iroh decided this would be as good a time as any to discuss this with her._

"_Mai, you are not a fool, and you shouldn't expect the same of me. I can see he means much to you, and you have vested much of your hope into him. If you care about him, you will at least show him that expressing your feelings of love isn't a fearful thing" he spoke, looking to her with no longer the hint of a smile on his face. Looking at him, Mai breathed out slowly before resuming eating._

"_You forget Iroh, I have no need of emotions, and neither does-" she began when Iroh cut her off._

"_Azula's on her way to this vessel, you know this right?" he spoke, causing Mai to freeze._

"_What…did you say?" she asked, not showing any fear or other emotions in her face, though Iroh could tell she was suddenly terrified._

"_I've known Azula all her life, she likes to ensure everything is running as it should. You have recently sent her a report, have you not? She will wish to see how it goes personally, wouldn't it? Put the fear of the fire nation in the soldiers hearts to know they have to deal with their lord at any moment" he spoke. Mai set the utensils down as she paid attention to every one of his words as they began to make more and more sense._

"_You must show Yusen what it means to be a true man, and not a puppet for her to make dance to her whims. Show him true emotions, true feelings, true love. Show him everything so he knows what a good ruler must know" he finished with a sip of his tea. Mai didn't say anything for the next few minutes before speaking next._

"_I shall go talk with him" she said, getting up and leaving the room._

"_Yes, you should do that" Iroh said, looking to the closing door, a content smile peeking from his face. She is starting to listen to him again, and if she would hear him, she could be saved…Somehow._

_*************_

_Mai was at a loss for words as she walked through the corridors of the vessel. Could she possibly feel this way for him? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was only doing this so he could prove to be a suitable husband for Azula. Everything she was feeling, everything that threatened to spill out of her and flow through her mouth that would betray what her mouth was saying, it was all just a lie. She can't feel love, she can't feel jealousy, she can't feel fear._

_Yet…in the back of her mind, she wondered, what if Iroh was right?_

_Soon, she found herself outside Yusen's room, the cold metal door feeling so much more intimidating than it really should have been to her. She was second only to the fire lord in status amongst the country and everyone knew it, she was the most trusted aide to the fire lord, and trained in more ways to kill than most people have words to speak. She was a weapon, and weapons felt no fear so her quivering hands were merely cold. Opening the door, she intruded on Yusen's room, intent to talk this over with him._

"_Yusen…We need to-" she was starting to say when she noticed him passed out, sleeping deeply on his bed. He must have really been tired to be this dead asleep, breathing so soundly and deeply. Walking in slowly, she looked around his room, even if she has done so many times in the past. It was a small but comfortable room, very different from her own. As opposed to the bare and functional appeal of her room, his had books on a desk, some opened to sketches of proper fire bending forms, others being novels he was reading. There was some furniture which she remembered allowing him to purchase to furnish the room, including a pai sho table she was sure he used to play against Iroh in their spare time. The general feel of the entire room was cozy, inviting, and simple. _

"_This is so….dull" she said to herself, walking over and sitting on the bed where Yusen was sleeping. Tracing her fingers on his body, she could feel his heart beat through several pressure areas about his body, causing him to squirm in his sleep. Things for her seemed to keep getting complicated, keep getting distracting, and keep getting difficult. She yearned for the days when she could be just another apathetic girl with a crush on the prince of the fire nation, but those days have long past._

_Yusen suddenly hooking his arms around her waist caught her off guard as he moved in his sleep. He was indeed asleep, but he must have turned and grabbed her. Hesitantly, she took her hand and brushed some loose strands of hair from his face and, for the faintest of seconds, something even she barely noticed, smiled._

"_Maybe…just maybe…I guess I don't hate you" she said to herself, the closest admission to love she could muster._

**Author Notes**

Oh my god, please forgive the extreme delay on this chapter. I know, i left it at a horrible point, but you wouldnt believe me if i told you the whole story. the short version is this, I'm dating a toph cosplayer, my mom has cancer, and i wrestled a shark. Yes, i know, the irony of dating toph is not lost on me, an avid Sokka cosplayer, she's already made the crack on my rp and refuses to stop calling me "Sokky Wokky" , last time i ever let a gf read my work.

Anyway, i know, this has been getting really teen drama crap right now, but i assure you the next one will please all you people out there. There will explosions, there will be fighting, and there will be gratuitous use of earth bending of a certain collar round sokka's neck (and yes, i've already gotten the many, MANY messages saying thats pretty kinky, so i dont need another person to tell me. It's toph, it fits her character to try and exert Some amount of control still). Anyway, hope you all enjoy and i promise if i ever do another delay like that you can track me down and beat me with a giant appa doll.

oh, and as always...Please review, good or bad, so that i can improve the quality of the work for everyone of you who reads this. thanks

Jalein Foxkin


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

_Sokka was uneasy as they walked through the forest. Katara had promised them that she had a solution to the problem of lack of flight but there was something strange about the forest, almost like they were being watched my more then the local creatures that call it home. Ty Lee walked beside him, shaking with fright at the spooky woods, though she dare not touch Sokka with the precarious peace that she made with Toph in the balance. The two seemed to no longer be at each others throats, Toph mostly using the collar to slightly choke him should Ty Lee get too friendly with him. She may have said she understood he wasn't her possession, but she certainly didn't act like it. _

"_So…Where exactly are we Katara?" Sokka asked, looking around to try and get a better grasp of the situation. They were walking in the middle of the night at Katara's behest and the forest was dark, creepy, and seemed to fill every ounce of possible moonlight that seeped to the ground with dancing shadows. _

"_I have a…friend who can assist us with the flight issue. Were making a quick stop at his place to take care of the problem" she said calmly. Something about the way she spoke set the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, he couldn't quite place it though, it was as if she were suddenly a different person._

"_Who is this friend? He's not a ghost is he?" Ty Lee asked, looking around visibly shaken._

"_No, he's not a ghost…not in the traditional sense of the word anyway" she says, her last words causing the color to drain from Ty Lee's face._

"_Katara, who are we going to-" Sokka began to ask when he felt the collar around his neck begin to constrict threateningly. Looking to Toph, he saw her shake her head no, subtly telling him to drop the subject. Whoever they were going to see was not a friend and Katara obviously didn't want to resort to this._

"_Are…we almost there?" he changed the topic, looking around, starting to see what he could swear was dancing lights in the distance. It must have been a trick of his eyes as they would vanish and blink out of existence almost as suddenly as they appeared._

"_Almost…Just wait a little longer for her to observe us and make sure were on the right side" she said, confusing Sokka. _

"_Wait a second, I thought you said this was a he? Is there more then one person or are we dealing with some kind of man woman person thingie?" he asked. Katara didn't hesitate as she walked and turned around with an irritated look on her face._

"_Can't you be quiet for more then five seconds? Stop asking questions and just follow me" she snapped, squelching all protest from him._

"_Now Katara, what have we talked about you taking out your anger issues on your friends while PMS'ing?" Toph throws in, diverting the angry stares from Sokka to herself._

"_Shut it Toph, this isn't the time for-" she started when a snapping twig alerted them to the presence in the nearby bush. Whipping out his sword, Sokka leveled it at the unseen opponent. A few moments passed in eerie silence before the assailant stepped out from the bush into the moonlight. It was a woman who looked to be in her late teens, face covered in feral war paint and armored in a strange mish mash of armor that somehow looked very familiar. Her hands held claw-like protrusions that extended out about half a foot, and the look of them seemed they were quite sharp indeed._

"_State your name and your business. Speak quickly before you cant speak at all" she growled menacingly, much more intimidating then he thought the woman smaller then him could muster. It was then that he suddenly realized why she looked so familiar._

"_You! You're one of Jet's old friends! What was your name again? Smeller…something?" Sokka asked trying to get a feel for her name again._

"…_Smellerbee. Katara, who's the goon? He looks kinda like…"she said when her eyes flashed with recognition._

"_So, I see they finally found you again. Good for them" she said, putting her claws away._

"_Sokky Wokky, who's the scary looking boy?" Ty Lee asked, hiding behind him protectively._

"_Scary looking…Hey! I'm a girl you priss!" Smellerbee shouted at her, causing Ty Lee to grab hold of Sokka's back._

"_Ignore her Smellerbee. We need to see him" Katara spoke to smeller bee. Turning to face her, Smellerbee looked her up once and cocked her head._

"_I thought you said you never wanted to see his ass again. What changed your mind?" She asked._

"_We need to fly" Katara spoke quietly. Shrugging her shoulders, Smellerbee waved for them to follow her deeper into the forest._

"_You want to meet him, you better be quick. He might still be out so now's your best chance" she spoke, leading the way into the gloom._

_All Sokka could think about was who the hell was this mystery guy. It couldn't be Jet, he was positive he was dead, but who else could it be? He supposed he would have to wait and find out._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_Katara was in a terrible mood as she followed after Smellerbee. The last time she saw him, she left him in charge of a painful memory, something she couldn't handle at the time, but now she could no longer pretend it wasn't available, that it wasn't an option. They needed to fly and he had it. So she quietly and stoically followed after Smellerbee through the forest with her friends trailing behind. It was the later part of a hour before they finally came to the outskirts of a clearing where there was a few scattered huts and a massive stable for one creature._

"_Are we here?" Sokka asked. Katara took a deep breath and turned around to face everyone._

"_I need to tell you all something. When…Aang died, he left something behind" she started. Sokka was silent and continued to listen._

"_He left…Appa. I've left him here with someone who I believed could care for him till he was needed again, and now that we need to be able to fly again, I think it is time to collect him again" Katara said, looking down._

"_Katara? You mean Appa's alive? That's incredible news! Who's taking care of him?" Sokka asked enthusiastically._

"_I am" came a voice from behind a few nearby trees. Toph didn't seem surprised, as if she knew he was there. Katara turned on him, anger still flushed in her cheeks as the others looked to him with mild shock. Standing before them was a young man in his twenties, wearing simple clothing of the earth nation, wearing a thin cloth around his eyes. The significant part was though it looked like one of his eyes was severely burned._

"_Hello…Zuko" Katara hissed out._

_Authors notes:_

_Ok....so i promised some people the rights to beat me if i disapeared again, didnt i? well, suffice it to say, i'm expecting and deserving for this, but i had a good reason, my comp died on me, god rest its weary soul. I had to get a new computer. Anyway, Heres the 31st chapter, all sparkly and shiny! Dun dun dunnnnnnnn, Zuko's alive! I know it said he was dead, but that gets explained later. so take my word for it. Also, im introducing smellerbee back into the story line so bear with me on this. _

Not that anyones too terribly interested...But things are going well for me over here. I visited my toph gf down in florida, we hung out and had fun, and were even planning on moving in together by the midway of next year. All in all, a good few weeks...months...whatever :P. Well, as always, please review, good or bad. thank you and good night.

Jalein Foxkin


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_Ty Lee could barely recognize Zuko, his face was sunken and pale, like he no longer was able to walk in the sunlight and his eyes were now obscured by a thin layer of cloth. His body remained strong and toned, even she could tell from underneath the clothing he was wearing, but also his posture and stance betrayed a sense of loss, of emptiness, like he lost something important and valuable to him._

"_Zuko…You know why were here" Katara spoke, her voice practically seething with hate. The expression on her face could have broken bones if it had weight to it, but Ty Lee knew now would be a good time to keep silent._

"_Yes, you're here to retrieve Aang's-" he started to say when Katara cut him off._

"_You don't have the right to call him by that name" she spoke angrily. Zuko hesitated and waited for her anger to subside before speaking again._

"…_The previous avatar's Flying Bison. I assure you I have kept him in the best condition I can in my…state" he said reluctantly. Ty Lee didn't understand what was going on, but she continued to remain silent as the two continued their discussion. _

"_I'll be the judge of that. You can go back inside" she said, turning to face Appa as Zuko spoke out behind her._

"_I need to speak with you. Come with me Katara" he said, almost demanding even. She turned back to him and walked right up to him, jabbing her long finger right into his chest._

"_And what right do you have to speak with me about anything?" she asked. Ty Lee couldn't hear too clearly what he said, but Katara backed down and followed after him inside one of the small huts, his abode she guessed. Soon it was only her, toph, Smellerbee, and Sokka with the large Bison and Momo._

"_Wow…she's actually coming round I think" Smellerbee says as she walked over to Appa and began to pat his large side affectionately. _

"_Coming around? She looked like she was about to tear his head off! I get that she dislikes the guy, but wasn't he supposed to be on our side or something?" Sokka asked puzzled. _

"_He was and still is, but that doesn't change the fact that she still blames him for Aang dying. Your sister is a spiteful girl if you haven't realized it" toph spoke off handedly._

"_Know that you mention it, she did hold it over my head whenever I ruined the laundry" Sokka said, as if remembering something from the past. Ty Lee found this as her opportunity to brighten the otherwise gloomy mood._

"_Wow, you can do laundry? Now I know you can do lots of house hold stuff Sokky Wokky!" she said, hugging him warmly, giving him her personal brand of love and affection._

"_Sokky…Wokky?" Smellerbee said slowly, as if turning it over in her mind, trying to understand what she just heard._

"_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I'M THE FREAKING AVATAR AND I CAN'T GET ONE OUNCE OF RESPECT WHILE YOU CALL ME THAT TY LEE!!" Sokka shouted, causing her to giggle when she was pulled off roughly and tossed aside by Toph._

"_Ahem, I think what Sokka is saying is knock it off, isn't that right?" she said looking to Sokka with a weird smile. Sokka seemed suddenly leery of what had transpired and took a cautious step away._

"_Toph…why are you acting…understanding?" Sokka asked. _

"_What? I'm the good Fiancée, remember?" she said cunningly, her plan suddenly becoming obvious._

"_No no no! He's mine! He agreed to marry me first!" Ty Lee said, leaping over and grabbing his arm. Toph took this as a sign to grab his other arm and refuse to let go._

"_And he was with me first, so why don't you take a walk off the side of a cliff?" Toph said as Smellerbee looked on with bewilderment._

"_Wait, your BOTH engaged to this meat head? Wow, and I thought Katara had bad taste in boys" Smellerbee said, sitting down to watch as Ty Lee played Tug of war with Sokka._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_As Momo watched in silent contemplation of the others and the strange mating rituals they had, he found himself drawn back to his old friend, the big fluffy monster. It had felt like ages since they last seen each other, and Momo had missed him dearly, he was a good deterrent to predators and was a constant good source of bugs with his thick fur coat. Walking over, he squeaked and called out to the fluffy monster who responded with a loud call of his own. For a moment, they looked to each other for the first time in five years, and both shared a moment of remembrance and Momo flew up to his back. He began to groom and pick bugs from deep in the matting of fur, forming a comfortable next amongst the hairs of his back, and generally getting back to how things used to be. It was then that he realized that they were still short one of their friends, the flying bald one. Where did he go Momo couldn't help but wonder. Climbing back down his friend, he searched around to no avail, he wasn't there._

_Turning back, he squeaked to the fluffy monster, asking and questioning where their missing friend was. Remorsefully, The fluffy monster looked away and groaned softly in response that their friend was eaten up by the flames. Momo didn't quite understand at first, but then he slowly began to register what had transpired. Lowering his head and ears in sadness, Momo rushed up to his friend and gave his leg a great big squeeze, as if saying not to leave him. With a gentle and reassure lick of his massive tongue, the fluffy monster replied it would always be there._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_Katara walked in after Zuko into the privacy of the hut as he closed the door behind them. It was small, cramped, smelled musty, dirty, and unkempt. It was still too good for what he had done in the past to them. _

"_Well Zuko? I thought you had something you needed to talk to me about" Katara spoke her voice still filled with her anger. Zuko took a long moment before he responded, his voice calm and soothing._

"_Yes, I do. You're being pursued again, aren't you? Do you know by whom?" He asked back to her._

"_That's what you promised to tell me, so why don't you spill it already and stop playing these games" She retorted angrily. _

"_My sister sent Mai to hunt you down again, but this time, she has also included her future husband. He's a gifted fire bender and is quite capable, so you should-" he tried to say when Katara jumped in again._

"_We already met, and unlike you, he at least had the common decency NOT to endanger those around him when he was seeking the avatar. You're wasting my time and yours so I'm leaving" she said as she began to turn away._

"_I can't make you forgive me for what had happened in the past, nor do I expect you to, but do you really think Aang would want this?" he said quietly. Turning around in a flurry, Katara unleashed all her building rage and bluster._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT AANG WOULD HAVE WANTED! YOU'RE A SELFISH MAN WHO DECIDED HIS PERSONAL HONOR WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN THE FATE OF THE WORLD, AND NOW THAT YOU'RE EXILED TOO AND ELIMANATED ALL YOU'RE OPTIONS, YOU SEEK FORGIVENESS!!" She screamed out. She breathed in deeply, adrenaline pumping in her veins, fueling her indignation and irritation at him._

"_You're right. I have been foolish, I have been selfish, and it cost me…It cost me too much, but it cost the world more. I'm trying to seek redemption for my actions, and if that means taking your words, then I shall do it a hundred times over, but ask yourself, would he have wanted you to be like this? Would he want you to remember him with such strong hate in your heart?" he asked her, undoing the blindfold he had over his eyes to reveal the empty sockets his eyes used to reside in, the proof of his defeat that day of Sozin's comet. Katara had a million things she wanted to say, a million things she thought she could say, but all she managed to call forth was a deluge of tears as she fell to the floor crying, covering her sobbing face in memory of the one person she thought she loved. She felt Zuko's hand rest comfortably on her shoulders and she didn't flinch, she didn't shy away, but instead embraced him tightly, desperate for comfort, even a tiny bit, even from someone she claimed to hate more than anything else she had felt in her whole life. _

_Zuko held her and kept her safe within his arms, even if only for a short while till she had to wear the mantle of leadership and responsibility again, for this was all he could do for her now._

_Author notes:_

_I know, posting more isnt going to make up for all the time i havent updated, but i'd like to think its a good start for making it up. Anyway, this chapter is probably a heavy Zutara one, and i think it works with them, Katara still lashing out at him for what happened to Aang and Zuko being understanding and patient with her as he would have matured in the next five years as he comes to grips with his own loss of sight. Anyway, i thought the little session between Momo and Appa was cute, if unneeded, but i thought it added a cute element to it, so if you have any complaints about it, post a review so i know to not do it anymore, ok?_

Well, in the way of my life, nothing new since yesterday, other than my mom trying to get rid of my pet dalmation so i'm fighting that one. Well, anyway, please review this, good or bad, so i know if yall enjoy this still. Oh, one more thing, would anyone be interested in seeing a Toph/Sokka fan fic cross over into a DnD type story? been toying with the idea for a little bit, thinking how sokka would totally kick ass with a little spellcasting under his belt. Just a thought. Anyway, peace all and goodnight

Jalein Foxkin


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter Thirty Three_

_**After a good ten minutes of arguing with Ty Lee and fighting to try and keep hold of Sokka, Toph finally got bored and plopped down on the ground. She made her point and decided it wasn't needed to accent it with further fighting. Besides, she needed to hear clearly if Zuko was being killed by Katara or not. All she could hear though was faint sobbing coming from the hut. Toph didn't think that Katara was the type to reminisce on the past, but it seemed that was exactly what she was doing. She guessed it was only natural, Zuko was a painful reminder of Aang's death, and even though Toph had already forgiven him since he had also paid the price for what had transpired, she knew that Katara still blamed him.**_

"_**All I'm saying is that you can do a much better job with your makeup. I mean, you just slather it on you're face. If you just let me take a crack at it…" Toph overheard being spoken from Ty Lee in the direction of Smellerbee. Toph decided this was probably going to be more interesting then listening in on Zuko and Katara, so she listened in with a faint smile on her face.**_

'_**Touch my face and I'll bite your fucking hand off" Smellerbee growled, the threat lost on Ty Lee's eternal optimism.**_

"_**Oh come on, just a tiny little bit, I bet you're a really pretty girl underneath all that mud and gunk, aren't you?" Ty Lee questioned, trying to dart her hands in to try and alter the face paint as Smellerbee continued to snap at her fingers with her teeth.**_

"_**Damn it, shouldn't you be reigning her in or something?!" Smellerbee questioned Sokka.**_

"_**Hell, you think if I could do that I wouldn't have already?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to brush out and clean Appa's matted fur. Toph could tell that despite Zuko and Smellerbee's presence, Appa's fur was neglected, most likely due to Zuko being unable to see and Smellerbee being out patrolling the forest.**_

"_**Come on, just a little. When I was with Azula infiltrating Ba Sing Se, I got to dress everyone up in face paint like the Kyoshi-" Ty Lee started to say when she sudden cut out, her words causing everyone's heart to skip a beat. Toph instantly focused her attention on Sokka, who she could already tell was starting to remember Suki, remembering how Azula had mistreated her and abused her. Acting quickly, Toph bended the necklace around Sokka's neck to drag him over to her, laying his head on her lap. **_

"…_**Can I help you?" Sokka asked, his brow raised looking up at her as she smiled widely.**_

"_**What? Can't I just want you to come over and take a rest?" she said quickly, trying to keep him distracted. Sokka however, sat back up and smiled warmly back at her.**_

"_**It's ok Toph, you don't have to distract me. Yeah, I'm sad that Suki's dead and all, but she wouldn't want me to mope over her forever, right?" he said convincingly, even though she could hear his heartbeat painfully in remembrance. **_

"_**Wow, that's so understanding of you. You really Sokka?" Toph teased, pulling his head back down into her lap with a rough tug of the collar round his neck.**_

"_**I told you I'm-" he started to say when she leaned over and kissed his lips before he could finish the words.**_

"_**Hey!! Stop that!" Ty Lee called out, rushing over and pulling Sokka away from her, slung over his shoulders like a sack. Toph had to admit she was stronger then she looked.**_

"_**Weren't you busy trying to mess with her makeup?" Toph accused. **_

"_**Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show" Smellerbee spoke, a smirk of amusement on her face. Before anyone else could speak, Katara and Zuko emerged from the hut together. **_

"_**Ok…were ready now, lets get…going?" Katara spoke as she saw Smellerbee sitting against a tree amused, Sokka slung over Ty Lee's shoulder, and Toph starting to stand up with a wolfish smile on her face.**_

"_**Ah, finally done Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, dusting herself off.**_

"_**Uh…yes?" she said questioningly, still confused.**_

"_**Well, lets get going, we got to get going" Toph said, walking close to Ty Lee and then yanking Sokka right out of her arms and into hers.**_

"_**Hey!! He's mine!" she said, rushing over and tugging on Sokka, trying to pry him out of her grasp, with no success. **_

"_**Excuse me, as much as I like being passed around like a sack of vegetables, can you set me down?" Sokka asked.**_

"_**Hmmm…let me think about it…no" Toph said, and as if to accent the point, Momo landed square on Sokka's back and sat there curiously.**_

"_**Well…at least things are back to normal alright" Sokka said defeated as he continued to hear the arguing between the two girls over him.**_

_

* * *

_

_**As Azula's boat began to draw closer and closer to that of Mai's, Azula couldn't help but grin. The past few days have been interesting, almost as if they knew she were coming, trying to evade her. She would have suspected as much, if not for the fact that the messenger hawk sent her way had clearly given their destination and stops. She decided it was nothing more then a misunderstanding by the crew to properly account for the eventuality of a surprise inspection. She would have them disciplined later.**_

"_**We are pulling next to the vessel now Fire Lord, what are your orders?" one of her generals asked.**_

"_**Prepare a light boarding party. I wish to inspect the vessel personally and ensure my future husband is being properly instructed and prepared" she spoke.**_

"_**As you command Fire Lord" he spoke as he began issuing orders to the crew to perform their tasks with haste. Soon, Azula would be able to see in person the progress of her husband to be, and if she didn't like the progress he was making…**_

_**Well, she could always find another potential husband.**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Well, I know, its been a long time since the last update and this ones fairly short compared to the others. I've been depressed recently due to a break up with my Toph girl friend, so I hope you all understand that avatar writing wasn't at the fore front of my mind. Anyway, more to come, I've had ideas brewing for the past month now so they will get put to paper and everything will be posted. Hope I didn't lose any loyal readers while I was depressed, peace**_

_**Jalein **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

_ It was Mai's worst fear given physical manifestation, Azula actually came to do a surprise inspection on them. Of course she knew it was the truth, she has been her loyal servant for five years, she made frequent trips like this, preferring to keep the men constantly on their toes, but she hoped she wouldn't have just this one time. As the vessel came into sight, she ordered the ship's crew to clean, prepare food, and above all else, commanded Yusen be made presentable, telling the servant assigned to him that if even one hair on his head was out of place, Azula wouldn't hesitate to throw her out into the ocean, and that's if she was in a good mood. The servant, previously one who worked at the royal palace, knew this wasn't just a threat to motivate her, so she was off in less than a moment. As the royal ship slowly closed in and finally pulled alongside theirs and the boarding platforms were lowered, Mai took one deep breath, commanding the stirring of any emotions to be quenched, to be cold and unfeeling, to act as an assassin should._

_She needed to be cold as iron._

_ Stepping foot onto their vessel was a small vanguard of some of the most highly trained fire nation troops alive. Many were, ironically enough, veterans who served under general Iroh during numerous military campaigns and battles, and now they were tools to be used by the fire lord, each one personally hand-picked and refined to be perfect killing machines clad in the finest armor the fire nation had to offer. They, however, were not the truest threat, what truly was terrifying to behold was the young woman who strode behind them leisurely. Her hair was done up in the traditional way of the fire nation royalty and her clothes were made of the finest silks and leathers of the world, her fingernails perfectly trimmed, her body perfectly toned, everything about her was just honed down to lethal perfection, leaving only the fire lord Azula. Mai took a deep bow and all the crew followed suit, including Yusen who thankfully made his way onto the deck without causing any commotion or drawing attention to himself._

_ "Arise Mai, there's no need to be so formal, now is there? I'm merely here for a friendly visit" Azula spoke, her wry smile displayed across her face. Mai knew this woman almost intimately, if this were any other vessel or any other person, she would not only expect obedience, she would punish for even the slightest bit of disrespect. Rising slowly to her feet, Mai looked to Azula with her calm and stoic face, one she had done thousands of times before._

"_As you wish" she spoke, the only one rising to her feet. Azula's eyes were already scanning the vessel like a hawk. When her eyes fell on Yusen's frame, Mai could tell a shiver rolled down his spine as if a hawk were eyes up a whole field of mice, trying to pick which one would be the most tender. Azula's gaze passed over him almost as swiftly as it came._

"_Am I to assume my future husband has shown improvement? I certainly hope you're report was just one of many things you have to offer me" she spoke, causing Mai's insides to slowly churn. It seemed she was less than impressed with his failure to catch the avatar._

"_He has shown marked improvement. He practices his bending every day, he goes out to the locations we visit to acquaint himself with the locals so he further understands the subjects he is to rule, and-" Mai began when Azula cut her off._

"_So what you're saying is he wastes time and resources playing with fire and getting chummy with the locals, correct?" Azula asked unimpressed. As Mai began to think of some excuse she could offer that would not immediately be refuted, the metal door from below deck creaked open loudly, revealing the one person that Mai would never wish to see, Iroh._

"_I see you're manners leave much to be desired still, don't they my niece?" Iroh spoke with a look of absolute seriousness on his face. Azula's surprise was momentary and then her smile crept its way back onto her face._

"_Well done Mai, instead of one traitor to the fire nation brought to me, you bring another. I suppose this will have to do for now. Guards, seize my dear uncle, would you? I have much I need to ask of him" she spoke, her men starting to slowly approach him who remained perfectly relaxed still. Mai spoke up again quickly._

"_Azula, he has agreed to help us capture the Avatar. His aid would make our task significantly easier and quicker and once we have the avatar, then you can do as you wish with him, but till then, I advise you allow him to stay with us on this ship" Mai spoke, as calmly as she could. Azula stopped for a moment before turning back to look at Mai._

"_You know the wonderful thing about advice? You don't have to take it" she spoke before turning back to face Iroh again._

"_Now traitor, I suppose I can afford you a simple kindness, I'll have you killed here, quickly and without torture, I believe family is important after all" she spoke with her own twisted sense of humor. As the words left her mouth, Mai's blood ran cold the moment one voice raised up from behind them._

"_Leave him alone!" Yusen called out, standing to his feet, standing to Azula's back. _

_ There was a long moment of silence where no one moved, not Iroh, not Azula's guards, not even Azula herself. The silence was then broken as Azula quietly spoke next._

"_You know what happened to the last person to stand in my presence without my permission? I burned him to ashes while he was still alive. Now, I'm going to turn around, and I'm going to hope that was my imagination that I heard someone, otherwise things are going to get…messy here" Azula spoke. Mai turned back to Yusen, fear and anger mixed in her eyes as she gazed daggers in his direction, as if trying to telepathically command him to get down. He didn't budge. Azula turned slowly to see he was still standing, a look of proud defiance in his eyes._

"_You overstep your place, and you just used up your only chance. Tell me Yusen, was it worth it?" she asked, electricity starting to crackle around her. Yusen didn't back down an inch._

"_That man is the great general Iroh, the dragon of the west. My father served under him and told me he was the most courageous and valorous man in the whole fire nation, and nothing you say will change that, fire lord or not. If you want to kill me for it, go ahead, but I will not let you besmirch his name!" he called out, the passion in his voice causing everyone to subconsciously shudder. Azula paused, looked around, then lowered her aggressive stance, and then, to everyone's confusion, started to laugh._

"_And here I thought you were a spineless coward. Very well then, if you believe this man is what you say he is, then how about this, you bring me the Avatar and my dear uncle together, or none at all. If he runs, you pay the price, agreed?" Azula asked._

"_General Iroh would never go back on his word, he promised to stay with us till we captured the Avatar and he will stay with us. I accept your offer" he spoke, the gravity of what just transpired suddenly showing in his starting to tremble hands. Mai was at a loss for words, almost certain that Yusen was going to be killed just a moment ago, as she started to breathe a sigh of relief._

_ "Excellent. Men, please show Dear Yusen to my vessel, we have much to discuss, him and I" she said, causing her entourage to turn away from Iroh to surround Yusen and lead him back to her boat. Mai started to follow after them when Azula caught her by the shoulder._

"_Not you. I wish to discuss something…in private with my future husband. I suppose I have you to thank for giving him a backbone. Good job, though I suggest you teach him more restraint, I might not be so lenient next time" Azula whispered to her before leaving back to her ship. Mai suddenly felt a cold chill run through her as the thought of what she would wish to discuss with him would be._

_She prayed it was only talk…_

_ Yusen stood at perfect attention in the midst of her room. He was in the hawks nest and he knew it. He already reacted without thinking once today and somehow got out of it alive, he wasn't sure he could survive a repeat. The room was surprisingly warm and inviting, covered in plush coverings of a deep red hue. The cushions on the couch and the bed looked to be filled with the softest down and silk coverings, such luxury and comfort was beyond even his wildest imagination, the cost of the items in the room alone could probably feed his entire village for a year, if not more. As he stood looking around, the door opened quietly and closed as he bolted back to attention._

"_Stop being so stiff already, Have a seat. Even I grow tired of formality at some point in the day" Azula said, her voice softened only the slightest bit to show her relaxed state. Yusen attempted to force himself to relax, but still managed to sit up completely straight on the couch as if his spine were a straight steel rod. Azula sat next to him, slouching and stretching her arms out to make herself comfortable before she turned to look at him._

"_You realize that if you ever do something that reckless again, I'll kill you next time, yes?" she asked him, causing his hands to start shaking slightly._

"_Yes Fire lord Az-" he started when she cut him off._

"_I said stop the formality. I'd hate to have to kill you for disobeying me, just as you are starting to grow on me" she said._

"_y…yes Azula?" he said, more a question then a statement. She smiled to herself and took his arm gingerly and wrapped it around her shoulders._

"_That's at least a start. Now, tell me of your trip. I assume everything goes well?" she asked, snuggling up against him, causing his body to tense up in reflexive fear._

"_Well…we started at the last known position of the Avatar being the south pole. From there we strides to other earth nation locations where reports and rumors were he was traveling. We encountered the avatar himself in a small earth nation village and if not for their retreat, he would have been captured" he spoke, trying to ignore the most dangerous woman alive was cuddling against him like he were a teddy bear._

_ "I see. And I assume you met my Dear Uncle on this journey to one of the rumored places the avatar was supposed to be hiding?" she questioned. Yusen seemed to warm up and relax at the thought of Iroh and started talking more earnestly._

"_Yes, we met him at Kyoshi island. I couldn't believe it was him, but there he was! When he agreed to come with me on this journey, I was beside myself with joy, to be able to travel with and learn from the great dragon of the West, my father's mentor, the great general Iroh" he spoke, no longer seeming to be afraid. Azula sighed as she looked up at him._

"_Keep speaking in such a way of my uncle and I'll think you're in love with him. Remember, you're MY husband to be, and you are only allowed to be mine, understand?" she said almost empathetically. The sudden thought caught him and almost brought his sudden good mood crashing down._

_ "Yes…I know. Mai has informed me and has been training me for you" he said, almost sadly. The sudden puzzled expression on her face made Yusen suddenly wonder if he may have said something wrong._

"_Ah yes, now, why don't you show me EXACTLY what she trained you to do then" she said, causing Yusen to suddenly go pale in the face._

"_Er…does it have to be…right now?" he asked as he was suddenly pushed over to lie flat on the couch as Azula began to kiss and bite down on his neck hard, pulling away only slightly to look him in the eyes and smile wickedly._

"_Consider this your punishment for today. If you like I can still kill you" she offered and he remained quiet._

"_I didn't think so, now show me…exactly…what Mai has been teaching you" she said, returning to her deeds at hand, Yusen completely unaware of what was truly transpiring._

Authors notes:

Wow, I can't believe the story has had so many hits and I haven't posted in 9 months or so. Anyway, sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, was not intentional, was sent on a duty tour overseas for that time and I recently got back. I hope the chapter is sufficient payment for all the loyal readers who actually still like my work. I think I nailed Azula perfectly, giving her that psychotic and controlling, yet still seductive and sexy appearance. Yusen gets his one moment of having a pair and then gets knocked back down, so I think he worked out.

Not sure if anyone cares to hear, but after my stint overseas, came back for otakon, met a very Enchanting girl, not a toph cosplayer this time. First peek at chapter 35 if you can guess who she does cosplay. Hint, it's still avatar. Hope to see how things develop with her.

Will try to post more regularly again, keep reviews coming, and above all else, rate, good or bad, so I know what im doing right or wrong. Please and thank you

Jalein Foxkin


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

"_Explain to me again why I'm on the side of a mountain? Not only on the side of a mountain, but also barefoot and not wearing a shirt" Sokka asked Toph as she sat on a boulder nearby assessing him through her keen senses. The answer was simple she thought, To get a very DETAILED look at his body through her senses. Course she wasn't going to tell him that…_

"_Because Sugar queen gets to train you in water bending so I get to train you in earth bending. What, forgot why I'm with you in the first place did you?" she asked as Sokka turned to scrutinize her._

"_I'm no where near done learning water bending, you want me to start Earth bending already? don't you think I should focus on one at a time?" He asked critically._

"_No, you're big strong guy, I'm sure you can multi task. Now, why don't you just shut up and do what I taught you already" she said jumping off the boulder and assuming her teaching position._

"_Now, for starters, just stop talking. Stop talking, stop thinking, stop everything your doing and just listen…" she told him, trying to walk him through the basics of sensing through earth bending._

"_The world vibrates, it moves with its own rhythm. Every time someone moves on it, it disturbs the rhythm. Listen for it, listen for the tiniest change in the worlds pitch. From there, you have to try and feel out its shape, its content, its form" she spoke, trying to sound as much like a teacher she could. Sokka stilled his whole body and just waited, his body still and ready like a pressed spring._

"_Good. Now, you're not going to feel anything for a while, you need to practice and practice to get this right, but when you do, it becomes like second nature" she spoke. Sokka didn't seem to hear her and as he closed his eyes, he started to move, to walk back down the mountain._

"_Whoa whoa whoa! You're not ready to start moving, get your butt back…here…" she started to say when she felt that he was indeed moving down the mountain side back toward their camp. Toph stopped dead in her tracks as her jaw dropped. He was doing what took her over a month to learn in less than one lesson. She followed after him from a respectable distance as he continued to walk down the rocky slopes and winding path till he was just outside the camp the group established. Stopping just outside the camp, Sokka slowly opened his eyes and seemed to look around as if for the first time in his life._

"_Did I just walk down the half mile from where we were to the camp?" he asked confused, almost as if he wasn't even thinking. _

"_Yes…Yes you did. You shouldn't have been able to do that for AT LEAST a month…I should beat you for showing me up" she said, almost jealous of his talent. He was a terrible water bender, why did he have to be so good at being an earth bender, without even trying. He smiled and laughed._

"_Hey, guess I just got it in me" he said, a sense of pride rolling off him._

"_You're going to have some earth in you if you don't stop showing off" she muttered. Walking over to her, he rubbed her hair messily._

"_Awww, is someone jealous I'm good at earth bending?" he asked, talking to her in a baby voice. With a grab of his arm, she flipped him clear over his shoulders, causing him to land painfully on his back on the ground as she leaned forward with a smile of her own._

"_Don't get cocky cause you can walk with your eyes closed. Real bending begins tomorrow" she said and gave him a slight kiss on the fore head before dragging him by the arm she flipped him with back toward the camp. He wasn't half bad, just needed a little more practice she thought._

_And she would be there to give it to him, earth bending style._

_Katara was busy with prep work for dinner when Toph came back into the camp, dragging Sokka behind her like he were the catch of the day. She smiled slightly, thinking just how adorable those two were together. Looking back to the big bison with his now well groomed fur that Sokka spent the past few days cleaning, she couldn't help but remember how things used to be, just her, Toph, her brother, and Aang. She enjoyed the memories, letting herself indulge them for once without feeling guilt or sadness over Aang's absence. For this one day she decided to let herself just be happy._

"_I see you caught us something delicious for dinner Toph. How you want me to cook it up?" Katara joked. Toph lifted him to his feet and gave him a hearty slap on his rear._

"_I say roast it, I'd love to have me some nice rump roast tonight" she teased, causing Sokka to cover his behind and make for his tent to grab his shirt, a slight flush on his face._

"_I'd rather not be eaten tonight, and that includes my butt thank you" he protested._

"_Awww, but you have such a nice ass, can't I have just a little nibble?" Toph continued to tease._

"_I would say go right ahead and kiss it while your at it, but I get the feeling you really would bite me so I'll just leave it alone and be the bigger man and walk away" he spoke, acting indignant as he went into his tent._

"_Well that's no fun" she fake pouted as she walked over to Katara by the kettle they were using to cook some sort of stew for the night._

"_So, what's cooking sugar queen?" she asked, a slight twitch on Katara's eyebrow from the name._

"_Well, I figured we could make a nice stew using some of the vegetables we found in the forest. Couldn't find us any decent meats so it will have to be vegetarian for today" she spoke, causing Toph's face to fall._

"_You gotta be kidding me, no meat? what kind of stew is that? Were not rabbits here!" she complained, causing Katara to remember just how annoying and spoiled Toph could be sometimes._

"_Well, if you want to go fetch us some meat, than be my guest. Ty Lee was in charge of hunting something, so go complain to her" Katara snapped slightly. Suddenly Katara remembered something._

"_Where is she anyway?" Toph asked. Katara knew that if Toph couldn't see her, she must not be on earth nearby, so she must have been somewhere off the ground._

"_I…don't know" Katara said honestly, scratching her head. Coughing came down from the side of Appa as both Toph and Katara looked in the direction to see Ty Lee, slumped over the side of Appa, a strange rash spread across her body._

"_Don't eat the soup Katara…I think the berries I brought…were poisonous…"she said before sliding down the side of Appa to hit the ground with a thud like a rag doll._

"_Ty Lee! Sokka, get out here!" Katara shouted, causing Sokka to poke his head out the tent and at seeing the situation rushing over to lift her._

"_Ty Lee! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Sokka asked, lifting her and shaking her lightly. Katara didn't understand, she checked the berries herself, there was no way they were poisonous. Looking back to the soup, she suddenly widened her eyes as a flower floated by in the soup. It was extremely poisonous and deadly. They accidentally must have added the white Jade plant to the soup._

"_Sokka, we need to get her to a doctor, one specialized in medicines, I can't handle this sort of thing" Katara told him. Sokka looked to her with a mix of fear and disbelief._

"_You're kidding right? You can't just…water bend her better?" He asked. Katara snapped her face in his direction with a violent glare._

"_Water bending healing doesn't work that way and you know it! Its not magic, its based off of-" she started to say when Ty Lee began to have a coughing fit, worrying Sokka._

"_Ok, doctor it is then…The nearest village here is occupied by fire nation though, how we going to get her in?" Sokka asked._

"_I know how" Toph said, catching everyone's attention as she had a sly smile on her face._

"_Just do exactly as I say" she said deviously._

Author Notes:

Ok, now that im back in the swing of things, one chapter every three days should be bout right. anyway, this chapter is to show Sokka having a strong affinity for earth bending. This way, he gets some useful skills that can make his fight scenes far cooler. Trust me, i actually have this story already plotted out for a bit, all i have to do is suck it up, do the writing, and put the thoughts to paper...er, computer :P. if there's any delay in future, blame Starcraft 2 and everyone who plays a freaking protoss. Swear to god, those bastards are hard to beat, that or i'm just too much of a noob. Anyway, will post again soon, hoping to meet a few people to hang with soon, wish me luck people. Also, as always, post reviews, good or bad, that way i can adjust story. Also, had a complaint other day that my story was running too long and i should wrap it up. First person to tell me that, so if this is the general consensus let me know, otherwise it will keep going for at least another 30 or so chapters. i write long stories, sue me. peace

Jalein Foxkin


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

"_This isn't going to work Toph, you know this isn't going to work right?" Sokka complained as they were making their way closer to the fire nation occupied village. Using clothing they "borrowed" from outlying farmsteads near the village, they passed off as commoners to all but the most scrutinous gazes. Sokka was carrying the unconscious Ty Lee in his arms as Toph as was walking arm in arm with Katara, acting as blind as she could be, a simple task since she used to fake it all the time when she was back home._

"_It wont work if you keep saying it won't work, so zip it, were almost to the town gate" Toph muttered. They approached one of the few entrances to the village and were immediately called to a halt by a pair of fire nation soldiers. Each one was clad in the traditional fire nation armor, though they did have the visors up to help relieve some of the heat of the suit._

"_Halt! State your business here" the first one spoke, an overly authorative tone in his voice. Sokka was first to reply to the commanding voice._

"_Greetings. My name is Lee, and this girl here is my sister in law. The other two are my own sister and the blind one is my wife. The one I'm carrying ate some poisoned food and is direly ill, she requires immediate medical attention" Sokka spoke, trying to sound as level as possible. The guard eye'd him with an overly critical eye, as if every word seemed suspicious to him._

"_How do we really know you're who you say you are? How do we really know this girl is sick? How do we really know you arent spies sent to take this village?" he asked harshly. Toph was starting to get tired of this guards abusive tongue lashing and was almost about to take him up on the idea of liberating the village to get the doctors help they needed when the other guard put his hand on the others shoulder._

"_You need to relax. Anyone can tell this girl is sick, look at the splotches all over her arms and stomach. Also, call me crazy but I don't think ANYONE would send a blind kid to take a fortified town occupied, would you?" he asked, pointing to Toph. Swallowing her pride and the desire to pummel this guard for treating her like she was some weakling, she smiled politely._

"_Well…It could be a trick maybe?" the other guard said, trying to keep his pride as he suddenly saw the logic the other guard made._

"_Were sorry for holding you up. You and your family may pass. There is a doctor in the house at the far end near general store" the one guard spoke, eyeing the other one as if daring him to say something stupid._

"_En…Enjoy your stay" The other one said, letting them pass into the village. As they quickly made progress into the village and were out of ear shot, Toph cast a knowing smirk at Sokka._

"_Told you it would work" she said confidently._

"_Yeah yeah, we got lucky. Why did I have to say you were my wife by the way? Was that really needed?" he asked skeptically._

"_Well, lets see, young man traveling with three young women, if you weren't married to at least one of them, they would get suspicious. So between being married to me or your sister, who would you rather be with?" Toph asked mockingly. Sokka scowled at her as she continued to smirk at him._

"_Ok, why not Ty Lee then?" he asked, continuing his skeptical questioning._

"_Hey, you snooze, you lose" she spoke with a half hearted chuckle._

"_How did I know that was the real reason? Just how did I know that?" Sokka asked to no one in particular._

"_Because you have half a brain Sokka, but just half" Katara chimed in, joining in on poking fun at Sokka._

"_You too sister? Come on, can't I catch a break anywhere?" Sokka asked as they walked toward the house that would hopefully have the remedies Ty Lee needed._

_Mai sat silently in her room, waiting for Azula to arrive as she instructed her to stay there. Mai didn't feel uneasy, she didn't feel fear, but somehow, this meeting felt…ominous to her, almost like something was about to go in the worst way possible. As she was sitting amidst her thoughts, the door started to open slowly and a very proud and elegant figure made its way slowly into the room, the figure of Azula._

"_Well Mai, I must say I am VERY impressed with what you did with Yusen" she spoke, a content smile on her face. Mai sat in her chair, didn't flinch, didn't budge, didn't make any uncomfortable movements._

"_I'm glad you approve Fire Lord" Mai spoke, almost in a monotone voice. Azula strode right up to her and took an available chair for her own to sit in._

"_Oh yes, I approve greatly. When he left my presence last, he was meek, timid, and utterly useless and boring to me. Somehow, you gave him just enough spine to keep him interesting and an asset to me" she said, starting to tap the table lightly with her fingernails. _

"_I can't take all the credit. Iroh also drawn out some of those qualities in him since his father was apparently trained by him. Even a coward would stand up for his beliefs if he believed in them strongly enough" Mai spoke, causing Azula's face to turn from a smile to a disbelieving smirk._

"_Really now Mai? You're actually starting to sound like my Uncle now. I suppose the old man has his uses still then, though I hope he doesn't try to revert to his…old habits" Azula spoke, knowing full well that Iroh was a very well known traitor._

"_I assure you, if even a flicker of a thought of treason passes his mind, the next thing to follow will be my dagger" Mai spoke in her non caring voice. Azula looked her deep in the eyes as if trying to read her, digging deep into her mind for something, something Mai wasn't sure of._

"_It's funny you should speak of treason Mai, that brings me to my next point" Azula spoke slowly, causing Mai to lift her eyebrow in question._

"_You see, if I didn't know you were my loyal subject and my closest personal friend, I might take it personally when you sleep with my husband to be" she spoke, causing Mai to freeze up, fear bubbling beneath the surface of her face._

"_But I know you, you would never betray my trust like that, now would you? So, I believe Yusen when he tells me you did it to "Train" him for me, so as not to disappoint, and might I add what a fine job you did too" she spoke, causing Mai to almost physically cringe from the thought of Azula actually touching him, caressing him, loving him…_

"_So I thank you for what you have done, though I'm going to ask you not to repeat that training with him anymore. Wouldn't want my top assassin to accidentally become pregnant and be useless to me, now would we?" she said to Mai._

"_Understood Fire lord" Mai spoke, the images in her mind of Azula and Yusen together still bubbling to the surface, almost making her sick to her stomach. Why was she letting this get to her, it shouldn't be bothering her this much. She knew he belonged to her from the _


End file.
